


Я не пытаюсь описать будущее. Я пытаюсь его предотвратить. (с)

by Arissu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, R, Underage - Freeform, АУ, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), ООС, Юмор, ангст, гет, детектив, драма, насилие, слэш, смерть персонажа, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Стайлз, - Питер перехватил занесенную над ним руку с серебряным кинжалом. – Не допусти. Исправь все. Если потребуется убить первым – убей. Даже если это будет Дерек. Кто угодно. Не допусти того, что творится сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: sihaya, Липпия Цитродора, Efferus 
> 
> (с) Рэй Брэдбери.

Глава 1.

С шумом, хрустом сломанных веток, свистящим, загнанным дыханием и невнятным бурчанием на поляну буквально вывалились три фигуры. Тяжело хромая, одна из них подошла к огромному пню, возвышающемуся среди абсолютно ровной поляны, и с громким стоном повалилась на землю, прислоняясь спиной к шершавому боку. Спустя минуту к ней присоединились и спутники, причем один из них практически тащил на себе второго. Замерев на несколько секунд, тот, кто тащил на себе почти бесчувственное тело, прислушался к едва слышным пока звукам погони: стрекоту вертолетов и лаю собак. Несколько раз сипло вздохнув, он заговорил.

\- У нас не больше десяти минут. Учитывая, чем нас подстрелили – и того меньше, так что, Стайлз, хватит рассиживаться, тебе еще нас убивать.

Будто в подтверждение его слов, третий беглец еле слышно заскулил и тут же закашлялся. Вытереть выступившую на губах черную пену он не смог. 

Под ровным слоем грязи, пота, пыли и крови было не разглядеть, сколько лет всем троим, но вот яркий блеск удивительных, прозрачно-медовых глаз и не менее яркая, сумасшедшая белозубая улыбка выдавали, что хотя бы один из них еще не разменял третий десяток. Опираясь на спил дерева, он выпрямился и все же рассмеялся:

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что сам Питер Хейл так рвется умереть от моей руки во второй раз! И ради чего? Ради всего человечества! Прямо-таки горит самопожертвованием!

\- Стайлз, ирония событий не ускользнула и от меня, но Айзек вот-вот отправится на Поля Охоты, и тогда все будет напрасно. 

\- Да рисую я, рисую… 

Вспышка веселья прошла так же быстро, как и началась. Стараясь не опираться на раненую ногу, Стайлз настолько быстро, насколько мог, вычерчивал на поверхности Неметона, который до сих пор, вопреки всем событиям, оставался цел, цепочку рунных знаков, едва ли не выжженных в его мозгу. Древний ритуал, найденный и переработанный Лидией, который она, пожертвовав собой и Джексоном, смогла передать Стайлзу. 

Дорого, ох, дорого обошлось миру безумие Кейт Арджент и ее отца. Ее жажда крови ввергла мир в беспощадную войну на выживание всего человечества. Спалив в огне целую семью оборотней, она качнула чашу весов в противоположную сторону. Качнула резко и бесповоротно. Равновесие было нарушено и цепная реакция, хоть пока и незаметно, начала расходиться по миру. Спятивший Питер Хейл, условно «выживший» в том пожаре и трупы, трупы, трупы. Следом - стая альф и дарак, темный друид; Ногицунэ - тысячелетний темный дух, вселившийся в Стайлза и еще больше трупов. Выжившая Кейт Арджент, ставшая оборотнем и опять трупы… Невозможно спрятать такие события совершенно без следа и люди заговорили. А потом стали и замечать то, что века и века пряталось рядом с ними. Не прошло и трех лет, как на оборотней открыли абсолютно легальную охоту. Убивали всех даже за малейшее подозрение. Реки крови, боль и ужас тех, кто ни в чем не был виноват, открыли врата существам и созданиям, что столетиями ждали своего шанса и дождались. Робкие голоса понимающих, что в своей слепой ненависти к тем, кто отличается от них, люди не видят, что уничтожают свой единственный шанс на выживание, очень быстро замолчали. Или их заставили замолчать. 

Первой потерей их маленькой стаи стал Скотт. Истинный альфа, погибший из-за собственной упрямой веры в то, что спасти можно всех, потянул за собой шерифа Стилински. Почти следом погибла миссис Маккол, убитая всего лишь за то, что была матерью чудовища. Питер, чуявший неприятности задолго до того, как они начинали кусать его за облезлый хвост, залег на дно, спрятав не вовремя вернувшегося из Парижа Айзека и Кору. Упрямый Дерек предсказуемо не внял дядюшкиным доводам, пытаясь спасти остатки стаи. Лиам оказался слишком привязан к родителям и пропал в недрах военных лабораторий. Кира с семьей попытались вырваться на родину, в Японию, но самолет был сбит над океаном. Лидия ушла из города сама и увела с собой Джексона. Последний раз Стайлз слышал о ней, когда она передала ему шифрованную рукопись откуда-то из России, оказавшейся самой предусмотрительной из стран: оборотням и прочим предложили альтернативу – или они подлежат уничтожению, или становятся собственностью армии государства. После очевидного выбора страна закрыла свои границы и на этом связь с остальными была прервана. 

Где-то среди всего этого бардака, еще до того, как мир скатился в пучину безумия, Дерек признал то, что давно уже знал не только Стайлз, но и все остальные. Кроме, разве что, Скотта, которому такая мысль даже в страшном сне присниться не могла. Дерек и Стайлз были Парой. Не в том смысле, что кино, поп-корн и поцелуи на крылечке, хотя это тоже включалось, а в том самом «пока смерть не разлучит...». 

Больше всего Стайлз ненавидел Кору, ставшую альфой только потому, что это был единственный способ спасти ей жизнь и возомнившей себя самой умной и сильной. Соплячка не обращала внимания на доводы, которые пытался миллионом слов вбить в ее голову он и даже Дерек. Хрен с ней, пусть бы дохла сама, но из-за ее глупости погиб и брат. Стилински сразу понял, когда Хмуроволка не стало – было ощущение, что его разорвали пополам. Стайлз знал - эта боль не прекратиться до тех пор, пока он не присоединится к Дереку на Полях Вечной Охоты. 

Невзирая на собственное, все ближе подкрадывающееся безумие, Стайлз раз за разом уходил от охотников, разыскивая последних членов стаи. Это удалось ему только спустя пять лет поисков, а вот на уговоры времени не потребовалось совсем. И Питер, и Айзек прекрасно отдавали себе отчет, что мир уже никогда не станет прежним, и времени у них только до тех пор, пока на них не обратят внимание. А то, что предложил Стайлз, было шансом. Призрачным, но шансом исправить все. Поэтому они с полумертвым Айзеком ждали, когда Стилински закончит разукрашивать собственной кровью Неметон и прислушивались к звукам погони, которую начал слышать уже и сам Стайлз. 

\- Готово, - тихий шепот прозвучал неожиданно.

Беззвучно выдохнув, Питер рывком поднялся сам и с трудом поднял Лейхи, который обвис в его руках поломанной куклой. Выпустив когти, он одним движением вспорол на Айзеке одежду, искоса глянув на Стайлза, который подковылял к ним.

\- Хватит, - мотнул тот головой, когда Питер опустил руку к штанам Лейхи. – Укладывай его сюда.

Питер очень аккуратно и бережно уложил Айзека так, как сказал Стайлз и начал быстро скидывать свою одежду. Когда он сам лег на пень, получилась незамкнутая буква V, острый угол которой образовывали их головы. 

\- Айзек. Айзек, очнись, - похлопал по щекам второго оборотня Стайлз. – Давай, друг, открой свои щенячьи глазки. Без тебя все будет бесполезно, ты должен все сделать сам. Давай же, Айзек! – видимо, последний удар был не простым похлопыванием, так как Лейхи открыл мутные от боли глаза. Черная паутина отравленной крови ветвилась уже по груди, подбираясь к сердцу. 

\- Айзек, ты все помнишь? – озабоченно спросил Стайлз, стремительно вырисовывая на теле оборотня знаки уже его кровью.

\- Давай… быстрей… - эти слова Айзек едва смог выдавить из себя. Его так манила тьма, в которой нет боли и страха, где были его друзья и свобода.

\- Ага… - высунув кончик языка, Стайлз старательно разрисовывал уже Питера, дергаясь от каждого звука. Погоня вот-вот должна была подойти к поляне, но время на завершение еще было. 

\- Все.

\- Стайлз, - Питер перехватил занесенную над ним руку с серебряным кинжалом. Именно из-за его добычи на их след встали охотники, но без него завершение было невозможно: оборотни, рожденный и укушенный, готовые лечь на алтарь добровольно, имелись. Друид, пусть и недоучка, также готовый отдать жизнь – был. А вот ритуального кинжала – не было. Но оно того стоило. – Не допусти. Исправь все. Если потребуется убить первым – убей. Даже если это будет Дерек. Кто угодно. Не допусти того, что творится сейчас.

Глядя в безумные голубые глаза, Стайлз серьезно кивнул и резанул по живому телу, соединяя знаки в кровавый узор. И тут же повернулся к Айзеку, повторяя движение. Зачастив речитатив, он сам лег на пень, но с другой стороны, так, что его шея оказалась прямо возле рук оборотней. Стоило только ему замолкнуть, как когти рванули горло, выпуская фонтан крови.

Когда погоня вырвалась на поляну, кровь еще растекалась по поверхности пня, скрывая под собой свидетельства произошедшего, но пульса не было ни у одного из трех тел. Сплюнув на землю, которую не было видно под тонким слоем тумана, один из охотников заметил, «что им без разницы, живой или мертвый, за голову платят все равно». Но пока достали мешки, пока примерились, тонкая пелена тумана внезапно взвилась вверх, глуша все звуки и укутывая все непроницаемой пеленой…


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Когда он открыл глаза, то растерялся. В последние годы над его головой чаще нависали какие-то коробки, обрывки проводов или вообще – ветви кустов и деревьев, чем обыкновенный потолок. И вот теперь, немного необыкновенный, но обычный потолок. Бархатно-черная мгла, расцвеченная миллионами созвездий и планет – картой звездного неба. Он с удовольствием разглядывал ее, припоминая, что в детстве у него была такая же, и так же висела на потолке. Так что, просыпаясь, он видел звезды и слышал, как на кухне возится мама, жаря блинчики, сногшибательный аромат которых поднимает с постели не хуже домкрата. Иногда возня была громче, что означало - у папы выходной, и он рядом с мамой, пытается залезть пальцами в кастрюлю с тестом, а мама защищает ее не хуже дракона… Мама? Папа??????

Расслабленную негу сдернуло, будто ее и не было. Подскочив на постели, он кубарем с нее свалился, запутавшись в одеяле. Не обращая на него внимания, мальчик вывалился за дверь, дергаясь всем телом, в попытке избавиться от вредного куска плотной ткани. Чуть не свалившись с лестницы, он ввалился в залитую утренним светом кухню и увидел изумленные глаза родителей, смотревших на него с любовью и растерянностью: пышные каштановые волосы мамы были забраны в хвост смешной резинкой, на бледном, чуть осунувшемся лице было несколько родинок; папа так и замер с поднятым вверх пальцем, по которому стекало тесто…

Это стало последней каплей. Разрыдавшись так, что перестало хватать дыхания, мальчик уткнулся лицом в мамин фартук и вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой. Растерянный отец едва догадался выключить газ под сковородкой прежде, чем сгрести ребенка в охапку вместе с женой, не обращая внимания, что пачкает тестом все, до чего дотрагивается.

\- Ну же, малыш, что такое? Что случилось? Тебя кто-то напугал? Стайлз, не молчи! Поговори с нами! 

Оставив жену с по-прежнему рыдающим сыном на кухне, помощник шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, Джон Стилински в три прыжка преодолел лестницу и ворвался в комнату Стайлза. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам показал, что всё было в норме. Под кроватью лежали несколько носков, комикс, плотный ком чего-то непонятного и все. Под окном лежал забытый вчера мяч и никаких посторонних следов. Снова ворвавшись на кухню, Джон опять обнял супругу и сына и принялся укачивать обоих, бормоча невнятные нежности. Наконец, душераздирающие рыдания потихоньку начали стихать и удалось разобрать бормотание:

\- Вы умерли, умерли, я не хотел, а вы умерли…

Потребовался почти час, чтобы успокоить ребенка. Джон и Клаудия сошлись на том, что сыну приснился кошмар. Ничем другим объяснить его бормотания о том, что «они умерли» было невозможно. Так что, безоблачное утро было изрядно подпорчено детской истерикой, но потом все пошло на лад. Блинчики были дожарены, ребенок – умыт и одет, муж – получил свою дозу возмущения и так же был отправлен переодеваться. После завтрака, изредка разбавляемого шмыганьем носа и икотой, было принято решение пойти в парк. 

Кто бы или что бы ни напугало Стайлза, было весьма серьезным – этот неугомонный ребенок, способный свести с ума любого, сегодня был удивительно тих и неподвижен. Он помахал рукой Скотту, встреченному в парке с мамой, но даже не подумал отцепиться от родителей, прилипнув к ним, как маленькая обезьянка. И вернувшись домой, Стайлз также продолжил держать взрослых в поле своего зрения, начиная нервно ерзать и оглядываться, стоило кому-то из родителей выйти из комнаты. 

Ночью Стайлз робко возник на пороге родительской спальни – его трясло от жесточайшего нервного озноба, и отправить его в свою собственную комнату у взрослых и мысли не возникло. Слишком серьезным потрясением для детской психики стал ночной кошмар, и оставить его сейчас в одиночестве было слишком жестоко.

Сжавшись в комок, обнимаемый с одной стороны отцом, с другой – мамой, вот уже две недели как восьмилетний Стайлз сладко спал. На календаре было 28 июля, до школы был еще месяц, а до событий, которые дали толчок мировому безумию – почти четыре месяца. Время, чтобы придумать, как все исправить, было…


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

В последний день каникул Стайлз сосредоточено копался в рюкзаке, проверяя наличие всех необходимых завтра вещей. Отвлекался он только на то, чтобы гордо глянуть на стол, где лежала древняя, как кости мамонта, кнопочная Нокия. Насколько помнил Стайлз, в последнем классе младшей школы сотовые телефоны были уже у многих, но только не у них со Скоттом. Папа купил ему телефон, когда мама уже перестала возвращаться из больницы, и он болтал с ней, когда часы посещения заканчивались. В этот раз он обзавелся таким нужным ему для осуществления дальнейших планов агрегатом на пару месяцев раньше. Оказалось, для этого достаточно надоедать отцу звонками в любое свободное время со всех доступных телефонов. Уличные, домашние, попроситься в магазинчике позвонить проверить, как там папа… Джону Стилински оказалось проще купить сыну старый подержанный телефон, чем слушать в трубке задыхающийся вопрос: «Папа, у тебя все в порядке?» Они с Клаудией уже думали над тем, что их сыну необходима помощь психолога в преодолении последствий того кошмара, но наличие телефона сняло большинство тревожных симптомов. 

Не менее сильно чету Стилински занимало охлаждение дружбы между Стайлзом и его «бро» Скоттом. Неразлучные едва ли с первого горшка, они вместе отвечали за проказы (виновником которых обычно был Стайлз), за драки (виновником которых опять-таки обычно был Стайлз, защищающий своего более мягкого по характеру приятеля), за последствия экспериментов (вроде того, когда Стайлз решил развести костер в гостиной своего дома выясняя что-то). Не сказать, чтобы мальчишки поссорились, однако Стайлз перестал зависать только с Макколом. Он постоянно перемещался по городу, начал активнее общаться с одноклассниками, зачастил в библиотеку. Переживавшие о том, что круг общения их сына ограничивается только Скоттом, чета Стилински решила пока оставить все, как есть, тем более, что состояние Клаудии все ухудшалось, и врачи начали настоятельно рекомендовать ей лечь больницу. Как сказать об этом только успокоившемуся Стайлзу, они не знали… 

Сам Стайлз думал о другом. Вместе с ним должна учиться Кора Хейл, а ее он ненавидел. Это ладно, он найдет способ обосновать свои чувства, но вот Дерек… С этим куда сложнее. Если с Корой можно просто поссориться и подраться, объясняя свои чувства, то как удержаться, и не кинуться на шею Дереку при первой же встрече? И как подстроить эту встречу, если тот учится в старшей школе, а он, Стайлз, в младшей и между ними несколько корпусов? А шевелиться надо начинать заранее, потому что, насколько он помнил, Пейдж уже умерла, а к самому Дереку начала подкатывать свои стальные яйца Кейт Арджент. 

Впрочем, он же Стайлз Стилински! И у него уже есть план. Почти план. Хорошо, наметки плана!   
……   
Будет действовать по обстоятельствам…

*******************************************************************

Первый день учебы оказался полной катастрофой… Стайлз поссорился с Корой, оказавшейся невыносимой задавакой, получил от Джексона, который ни капли не изменился, понял, насколько зависим от него Скотт, присмотрелся к Айзеку, который уже потерял мать и брата, но пока было неясно – его уже запирают в холодильник, или дело до него пока еще не дошло? Закончилось все вызовом отца в школу: на поле для лакросса он увидел Дерека, толкающегося плечами с командой по лакроссу, и не смог сдержать паническую атаку. Тренер Финсток, пока еще только тренер, вовремя углядел с подсказки все того же Дерека, что малышне на трибуне плохо и немедленно вызвал медсестру. 

Так что теперь маленький Стайлз сидел на заднем сиденье патрульной машины своего отца и ждал выговора.

\- Стайлз, я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, и это меня пугает, - папа всегда умел удивлять. – Я помню, как мы с твоей мамой испугались в то утро, когда тебе приснился кошмар. Но ты стал интересоваться не только комиксами и Скоттом, поэтому мы решили пока просто подождать. Вроде, все стало в порядке, но твое состояние сегодня… Если ты не хочешь поговорить со мной или мамой, может, ты хочешь поговорить с кем-то еще? Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы у тебя и мамы все было в порядке, и мне очень плохо, когда плохо кому-то из вас. А тебе сегодня было именно что плохо…

Стайлз даже не заметил, когда они остановились возле дома. Ему было стыдно за свой срыв, за то, что он заставил своего доброго, умного, все понимающего отца беспокоиться из-за такого пустяка. За то, что не смог сдержать эмоций при виде живого, здорового и даже веселого Дерека. У отца итак хватало забот с мамой, а значит, Стайлз больше не имел права на слабость – от безупречности выполнения его плана зависело и состояние Клаудии Стилински. 

\- Пап… А если я… ну… влюблюсь? – лучшая защита – это правда. О его намерении взять Лидию Мартин в жены родители были осведомлены еще с детского сада, поэтому столь резкий разворот вполне мог объяснить сегодняшнюю паническую атаку.

\- О. Даже так? – Джон расплылся в широкой улыбке, из-за которой от глаз разбежались лучики морщинок. – Нам с мамой стоит готовиться еще к одному десятилетнему плану? 

\- Нет, - насупившийся от обиды Стайлз стал похож на будундучка.   
\- А что так? – искренне удивился мужчина.  
\- Потому что я не буду ничего придумывать! – теперь Стайлз еще и засопел. Чуть-чуть – и в глазах застынут слезы.  
\- Ну же, сын, что случилось? – Джон был озадачен – его всегда такой подвижный и говорливый мальчик, буквально фонтанирующий планами, сейчас поник, как сорванная ромашка.   
\- Потому что я не буду придумывать планы, как жениться на мальчике! – громко хлопнув дверцей машины, Стайлз гордо поволок рюкзак по земле в дом, оставив за спиной остолбеневшего от такой новости родителя.

***************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Если Стайлз чего-то захотел или решил, то было проще дать ему это, чем объяснить, почему «нет». В этот раз желание было довольно простое: неугомонный ребенок захотел, чтобы мама испекла шоколадный пирог. И обязательно в его присутствии. Желание довольно простое и легко выполнимое, поэтому, придя на следующий день после происшествия в школе, Стайлз переоделся, спустился на кухню и уставился таким ожидающим взглядом на маму, что сразу становилось понятно: что-то грядет. Поглядывая на сына, Клаудия приступила к процессу, в который активно вмешивался Стайлз, постоянно спрашивая «что, зачем и почему?» Когда Джон приехал с дневной смены, его ждал потрясающий вкусноты пирог и ожидание в глазах супруги. 

Стайлз ушел спать, и у взрослых появилось время обсудить свои, гораздо более серьезные проблемы. С понедельника начиналась химиотерапия у Клаудии, на время которой ей придется лечь в больницу. Лобно-височная деменция не оставляла никаких шансов никому. Уже сейчас женщине было тяжело контролировать свое поведение, и стикеры с напоминалками о самых простых вещах висели по всему дому не просто так. Но ради сына она старалась изо всех сил. Химиотерапия не излечивала болезнь, она просто отодвигала ее на неопределенный срок. Хотя в ее случае даже это было бы чудом. 

Пытаясь укрыть любимую женщину в своих объятьях от постигшей их беды, Джон Стилински только часто сглатывал, не позволяя себе слабости – сейчас их маленькой семье как никогда нужен был сильный глава. Пытаясь отвлечь их обоих от горьких мыслей, он немного покачал в руках жену.

\- Родная, а я тебе не говорил, что нам, похоже, надо готовиться не к невестке, а к зятю?

\- Что?! – такая новость начисто вымела из головы тоску и печаль. – Джон? 

\- Наше чадо вчера спросило у меня, как я отнесусь к тому, что он влюбился? 

\- А как же Лидия? – округлила глаза Клаудия, которая лучше самой миссис Мартин знала о достоинствах ее дочери благодаря собственному сыну, буквально боготворившему девочку. 

\- Вот-вот… - фыркнул Джон. – Я и спросил, стоит ли нам ждать от него еще одного десятилетнего плана, а в ответ мне заявили, что не собираются придумывать, как жениться на мальчике!

\- О, Боже! Джон! – расхохоталась Клаудия, тут же зажимая себе рот ладонью, чтобы не разбудить громким смехом сына. Но удержаться было трудно, и она совсем по-девчоночьи захихикала. – Бедный мой! Как же ты будешь управляться тут один? Поверь мне, план у него есть, и не один, и мне уже страшно представить, что он может сотворить, добиваясь своего.

\- Я подумал о том же, поэтому ты уж постарайся вернуться поскорее. Ты же видишь, что Стайлз растет, и я все меньше понимаю его. Мне все равно, кого он приведет в дом, хотя и предпочел бы невестку, но все, чего я хочу – это чтобы наша маленькая семья была жива, здорова и счастлива. Я не смогу заменить ему тебя, и просто физически не могу себе представить, что не обниму тебя после смены, не поцелую, не вдохну запах твоих волос… - уткнувшись носом в пышные волосы жены, Джон горячечным шепотом делился своим самым большим страхом.

\- Тише, родной, еще ничего не случилось, - пряча глаза, пыталась успокоить его Клаудия, прекрасно понимая, что обманывает их обоих. Когда врачи только поставили ей диагноз, они первым делом постарались найти всю доступную им информацию. – Ты же знаешь, что сейчас время не идет, а летит и вполне вероятно, что лекарство уже есть. Надо только подождать и посмотреть на результаты лечения… Я еще увижу, как наш мальчик влюбится по-настоящему, как он вырастет и станет мужчиной, которым мы оба будем гордиться и восхищаться, а еще – удивляться: неужели это наш маленький Стайлз? 

\- Если тебе предложат экспериментальное лекарство с неизвестным действием, ты согласишься? – Джон был готов верить даже шарлатанам, и верить в любые обещания, где был хотя бы намек на чудо.

\- Если мне скажут, что будет хотя бы один шанс – скорее всего, да, - немного подумав, ответила женщина. – Мы не в том положении, чтобы выбирать или привередничать. Тем более я же теперь быстрее с ума сойду от любопытства: кто же этот мальчик?

\- Зная нашего сына, это случится скоро. Намного быстрее, чем бы нам самим хотелось, - устало усмехнулся Джон. - У меня смена до обеда, что будешь делать?

\- Схожу к Мелиссе, попрошу ее приглядывать за вами двоими, пока меня нет. Возможно, задержусь – там же Скотт.

\- А знаешь, я рад, что Стайлз перестал быть настолько зацикленным на нем, - несколько неуверенно отметил Джон. – Он стал намного более общительным, если про него можно так сказать. 

\- Поживем – увидим, - вздохнув, согласилась с ним женщина и, не удержавшись, зевнула.

******  
Утро преподнесло сюрприз: Стайлз категорически отказался выходить из дома, заявив, что «у него планы, которые не включают в себя Скотта». Приподняв брови на такую формулировку, Клаудия решила было остаться дома, но сын чуть ли не вытолкал ее за порог лично, пробурчав, что она будет ему мешать.

Такое заявление почти что оставило ее дома, но умоляющие глаза сына, который едва не приплясывал от нетерпения, все же перевесили здравый смысл. Стребовав обещание, что «никаких костров в гостиной, Стайлз! И вообще открытого огня! И острых предметов! И…» На этом сын понурился и побрел в дом, уныло предложив свою помощь в снятии верхней одежды. 

Покачав головой на такой спектакль, миссис Стилински все же решилась оставить своего крайне… активного отпрыска дома одного.

Разговор с Мелиссой был тяжелым, да и было неудобно перед Скоттом, который сначала с надеждой заглянул ей за спину и очень расстроился, не увидев с ней Стайлза. На грустный вопрос мальчика она отговорилась тем, что ее непоседа решил поучить уроки. Вот именно сегодня с утра. И никак иначе. Хорошо знакомый с заскоками своего приятеля, Скотт только смиренно вздохнул и поплелся наверх под подбадривающие замечания собственной матери, которая воспользовалась случаем и посадила сына за учебники. 

Клаудия была бы рада остаться на чай, но подкатывающая слабость и тревога за дом, в котором остался что-то задумавший Стайлз не дали ей этого сделать. Вернуться она решила так же, как и пришла – пешком, но на середине пути поняла, что переоценила свои силы. Вот такой, присевшей отдохнуть на лавочку, ее и увидел муж, проезжающий мимо на патрульной машине. До окончания смены оставалось чуть больше четверти часа, еще минут десять надо было на сдачу смены, поэтому Клаудия согласилась проехать с Джоном в участок и немного подождать, а потом поехать домой вместе. Что бы там не задумал Стайлз, им бы давно позвонили соседи, а раз звонка нет, значит, он был осторожен, да и вообще – все, что могло случиться, уже случилось. 

Дом встретил их распахнутыми окнами, громкой музыкой и вкусным запахом сладкой выпечки. Удивленно переглянувшись, супруги осторожно подошли к входной двери. Стоило только открыть дверь, и на них обрушился сдвоенный звук: судя по всему, Стайлз поставил радио на полную громкость и теперь очень немелодично… скажем так, подпевал. Подкравшись к кухне, они осторожно заглянули внутрь. Их взглядам предстало полностью разоренное помещение, ровным слоем засыпанное мукой, какао и сахаром; заставленное таким количеством грязной посуды, что невольно возникал вопрос: откуда у них ее столько? Вместо Стайлза виднелась его пятая точка над кухонным столом – судя по виду, он стоял на стуле и за чем-то наклонился. Вот над столом появилась макушка, потом вытянутые руки, а в руках… руках – поднос с высоким, но кривым пирогом, буквально залитым шоколадом с ореховой крошкой. С усилием поставив пирог на стол, Стайлз окончательно выпрямился и испуганно замахал руками, пытаясь не упасть со стула – из-за громкой музыки он не услышал ни шума машины, ни тихих шагов родителей и их появление в кухонном проеме стало для него полной неожиданностью. Пытаясь не дать упасть сыну, Джон устремился к нему, но внезапно тоже взмахнул руками и с коротким, но крайне емким возгласом упал сам, подбив своим телом ножку стула так, что Стайлз рухнул на него сверху, выбив из легких весь воздух. Будучи чуть предусмотрительнее, Клаудия осторожно обошла стол. Джон как раз, кряхтя, поднимался с пола вместе с сыном, и на его спине отпечатались невольные виновники падения – яйцо и масло.

Больше не имея сил сдерживаться, Клаудия почти рухнула на ближайший стул и залилась звонким, безудержным смехом. Внимательно оглядев себя, сына, кухню, Джон присоединился к ней. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем чета Стилински сумела отсмеяться. 

\- Итак, Стайлз. Я ни за что не поверю, что ты затеял это… эту… этот пирог просто так. Или ты все же решил нас побаловать? – отец лукаво приподнял брови, ожидая, как выкрутиться его сын. Но тот, как всегда, удивил.

\- Я видел, что тренер Финсток нас со Скоттом не видел, - неожиданно тихо, не смотря взрослым в глаза, ответил Стайлз. – Нас увидел Дерек Хейл, он был там же, на поле, хоть и занимается баскетболом. Я подумал, что надо поблагодарить его за помощь. И я знаю, что он любит сладкое, поэтому вот…

\- Дерек Хейл, значит? – Джон хмыкнул и многозначительно переглянулся с женой. – Давай так: мы с тобой сейчас идем, моемся, переодеваемся и убираем то, что ты здесь развел. А вечером я отвожу тебя и твой подарок к Хейлам. Заодно тоже поблагодарю этого… мальчика. Идет?

Проводив взглядом умчавшегося наверх сына, Джон снова посмотрел на жену.

\- Я понял, почему он сказал, что не будет строить планов. Он решил взять его штурмом!


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Пока Клаудия отдыхала, мужчины Стилински приводили в порядок кухню, больше похожую на испытательный полигон, чем на обитаемое помещение. Стайлз честно размазывал тряпкой все просыпанное и пролитое, попутно выливая на отца потоки информации. С описания процесса приготовления его пирога он перешел на рецепты, с которых плавно перекинулся на здоровую пищу. С нее разговор перескочил на тему здорового питания и тут Джон всем нутром ощутил надвигающуюся угрозу диеты – Стайлз перешел на холестериновые бляшки, возраст и как-то странно начал запинаться, все чаще поглядывая на отца. Быстрый вопрос, откуда он все это знает, и вообще – что они сейчас проходят в школе, его не спас. На биологии они проходят животный мир, но это разве причина не интересоваться другими темами? 

В общем, поглядев на еще больший бардак, наведенный сыном во время уборки предыдущего, Джон с мученическим вздохом отправил того на повторную помывку и переодевание, решив, что один уберется намного быстрее. К шести часам, когда все было закончено, со второго этажа спустились Клаудия и Стайлз, готовые ехать к Хейлам. Уставший за день, но моментально взбодрившийся при мысли о грядущем «знакомстве», Джон быстро принял душ, переоделся, вывел из гаража семейную машину, подождал, пока в нее загрузятся сын и жена, помог загрузить пирог и только после этого смог сесть за руль.

******  
Сидя рядом с матерью, которая держала на коленях его изделие, Стайлз только мученически кривился про себя. Такого позора он не ожидал. Еще в те времена, когда паузы между всякой сверхъестественной фигней были достаточно долгими, он с удовольствием готовил для отца и для стаи всякие вкусности. Не шеф-повар, но его стряпню уплетали за обе щеки все, для кого он ее готовил. А тут… Он забыл, что в восемь был довольно мелким для своих лет, и обеденный стол для него был высоковат. К тому же, его болезнь не настолько безобидна, как он внушил сам себе, и с координацией дело обстояло не совсем хорошо. В результате, вместо роскошного двухслойного шоколадного торта, политого двойной порцией шоколада с молотыми орешками, так обожаемого его Дереком, получился кривобокий ужас, не имеющий ничего общего с его фирменной выпечкой. Да еще и всю кухню за…мусорил. Но переделывать все времени не было. 

Мама уже завтра ложится в больницу, откуда вернется домой только один раз. Когда через две недели после возвращения ее положат на лечение опять, болезнь резко начнет прогрессировать, и домой она уже не вернется. Никогда. Времени у него было только до конца октября, а сейчас уже начало сентября. 

******  
Дом Хейлов поражал. Огромный особняк в мягких тонах, от которого веяло уютом и ощущением жизни. Как же он был не похож на те горелые руины, которые помнил Стайлз. Наверняка подъехавшую машину услышали еще на повороте к особняку, но открыли дверь только после звонка.

\- Офицер Стилински? – удивилась невысокая женщина с поистине королевской осанкой. – Что-то случилось? Вы проходите, что ж на пороге стоять.

Роль прихожей выполняла большая комната, в которую тут же высунули любопытные носы младшие Хейлы, привлеченные голосами и запахом вкусного.

\- Добрый день, миссис Хейл, - улыбнулся Джон. – Я тут не как офицер, а как родитель. Позвольте, это – вам, - Клаудия с улыбкой протянула поднос с тортом, который был довольно тяжелым.

\- О, право слово… - удивленно распахнула глаза женщина. – Дерек, отнеси угощение в столовую, - позвала она одного из своих детей.

\- Дерек? – Джон остро глянул на парня, которому было лет шестнадцать-семнадцать на вид. Удивленно переглянувшись с женой, Джон снова перевел взгляд на Талию Хейл, от которой не ускользнули их переглядки.

\- Давайте пройдем в гостиную, - взмахом руки пригласила хозяйка дома нежданных, но очень любопытных гостей. – Мне очень любопытно, чем же моя семья заслужила такой подарок, который уже не терпится попробовать. Мои как раз приготовят чай…

\- Мой сын, у него есть некоторые… проблемы со здоровьем. Позавчера, когда он с другом сидел на трибунах, ему стало плохо. Тренер не заметил этого, а вот ваш сын – увидел. Может, обошлось бы и без медицинской помощи, но все же… Поэтому мы приехали вас поблагодарить за наблюдательность вашего сына Дерека. 

\- Теперь-то надеюсь, все в порядке? – обеспокоилась миссис Хейл.

\- Уже да, - чуть улыбнулась Клаудия, и перевела взгляд на возникшего в проеме мужчину.

\- Знакомьтесь – мой муж, Саймон Хейл. 

\- Очень приятно, Джон, - мужчины обошлись крепким рукопожатием, а представленной Клаудии поцеловали руку. 

\- Все готово, ждем только вас, - приятно улыбнулся хозяин дома.

\- Тогда не будем заставлять остальных ждать – мне уже не терпится попробовать то чудо, что так завораживающе пахнет, - лукаво улыбнулась Талия.

За стол они сели не одни. Там уже сидел молодой мужчина, в чьих ярко-голубых глазах танцевали сальсу черти. Это был Питер Хейл, младший брат хозяйки дома. Девушку лет восемнадцати с темными густыми волосами, серо-зелеными глазами представили как Лору Хейл, старшую дочь. Следом представили Дерека Хейла, которому оказалось шестнадцать. Черноволосый, с такими же глазами, как у сестры, и щетиной, как у мексиканца. Потом была Кора Хейл, обменявшаяся со Стайлзом неприязненными взглядами. Русоволосая, с карими глазами, она резко отличалась от старших сестры и брата. Ей было восемь. Самому младшему члену семьи Хейл было шесть, его звали Кайл и он был уменьшенной копией матери. 

Когда кривобокий подарок Стилински водрузили на середину стола, Кора презрительно скривила губы, но от своего куска не отказалась. 

\- М-м-м… Какая вкуснота… - протянула Лора. Прекрасно помня о сверхчувствительности нюха и вкуса оборотней, Стайлз не стал злоупотреблять всякими добавками, что нисколечко не уменьшило вкусовых качеств торта. Скорее – улучшило. 

\- Действительно, я еще ни разу такого вкусного торта не ела. Поделитесь рецептом? – Талия тоже с удовольствием ела подарок.

\- Боюсь, это не к нам, - Джон дождался своего момента. – Честно говоря, мы очень надеялись на приглашение к чаю, так как наш сын категорически запретил трогать его творение, предназначенное Дереку за помощь. 

Вышеназванный Дерек подавился только проглоченным куском.   
Кора прищурила глаза и уже открыла рот, чтобы сказать какую-то гадость, но ей вовремя зажала рот Лора.

\- Стайлз? – очень знакомо прищурился Питер. – Вот видишь, Дерек, я тебе говорил, что ни одно доброе дело не останется безнаказанным… безответственным… как-то странно это прозвучало… - задумчиво поднял к потолку глаза Хейл, не забыв при этом отправить в рот еще кусочек. 

\- Стайлз, ты действительно сам его испек? Ты молодец! Я вот от Коры даже простой яичницы добиться не могу, а ты уже торты печешь. Тем более что Дерек обожает шоколад.

\- Я знаю, - наконец смог заговорить мальчик.

Кора издевательски захихикала, а Дерек с мукой в глазах глянул на свою тарелку, где оставался еще немаленький кусок действительно вкусного торта, который после комментариев родных встал поперек горла. 

\- Вот как? – Саймон одним взглядом одернул Кору, все еще хихикавшую, и строящую рожи брату; и Лору, которая издевательски облизывала вилку после каждого кусочка. Маленькому Кайлу было все равно – он наслаждался вкусненьким. Воздействовать на Питера было бесполезно, хотя по его хитрым взглядам было понятно, что просто так Дерек от него не отделается. 

\- Он всегда берет двойную порцию сладкого в столовой, и часто заезжает в кондитерскую, - без всякой задней мысли сдал маленькую тайну Дерека Стайлз. - И почти никогда не берет с собой никого из своей команды по баскетболу. А еще он пробуется в команду по лакроссу, хотя любит баскетбол, и я не понимаю почему он это делает, ведь в баскетболе лучше, и все хотят в лакросс, а в баскетбол почти никто не играет, хотя это более крутая игра и прыгает Дерек здоро...- дальнейшая тирада была прервана рукой отца, прикрывшего рот разговорившемуся отпрыску. 

За столом повисла оглушительная тишина, которую нарушили сдавленные смешки Лоры, перешедшие в смех.

\- Тебя спалили, братец! Теперь понятно, почему ты столько времени проводишь в спортзале – иначе бы давно стал похож на колобок!

\- Лора! – одернула дочь Талия, но сдержать улыбку не смогла и она. 

Не желая и дальше смущать сына, который уже стал малинового цвета от прилившей к щекам крови, она перевела разговор на другую тему.

\- Джон, мы хоть и живем в некотором удалении от города, но слухами ветер полнится. Говорят, что шериф Коллинз уходит на пенсию и прочит на свое место вас?  
\- Есть такое дело, - пожал плечами Джон, - но это еще не ясно. Все зависит не только от него, но и от центра. Вот возьмут, и пришлют кого-нибудь со стороны.

\- Это вряд ли, - задумчиво нахмурился Питер. – Сколько вы здесь уже живете? Десять лет? И сколько из них вы помощник шерифа?

\- Шесть.

\- В центре тоже не дураки работают. Им смысла нет присылать в такой маленький городок, как наш, чужака, - покачал головой уже Саймон. – Вы тут уже свой, у вас семья, вы знаете едва ли не каждого жителя. Обычно в таких местах нового шерифа назначают после небольшой проверки по рекомендации предыдущего.

\- Папа будет шерифом, самым лучшим и крутым шерифом этого города! - не смог не встрять Стайлз, который уже вполне освоился. - И будет расследовать самые крутые преступления, а я очень умный, поэтому буду ему помогать ловить преступников, и буду подсказывать ему всякие факты, а потом я сам стану шерифом и это будет круто - в этом городе будут сразу два шерифа Стилински, преемственность поколений, ведь генетика штука тонкая, не всякий унаследует от родителей их ум и вообще странно, когда родители одни, а ребенок совсем другой. Та же миссисс Мартин - она обычная, а вот Лидия - богиня: она умная, умнее Джексона, хотя я не представляю, как это - быть глупее Джексона, который похож на ящерицу, и если бы он был животным, то и был бы ящерицей - такой же холоднокровный и свистит сквозь зубы...

Тарахтенье сына, из-за которого глаза Хейлов, не знакомых с некоторыми его особенностями, уже стали чуточку стеклянными, нарушила Клаудия. Неловко дернув рукой, она опрокинула свою чашку. А когда попыталась ее поставить, вообще смахнула на пол. Джон тут же подобрался и начал извиняться, говоря, что уже поздно, завтра ему в утреннюю смену, а Стайлзу в школу. Так что, они не будут и дальше злоупотреблять гостеприимством, и он очень извиняется за разбитую чашку...

Еще некоторое время заняли ответные речи Хейлов, а напоследок Талия гостеприимно предложила Стайлзу приходить в гости, чему мальчик очень обрадовался, а Дерек – смутился. 

******  
Провожая взглядом габаритные огни машины Стилински, Талия покачала головой и вернулась в дом.

\- Какой интересный мальчик, - Питер, никого не стесняясь, отрезал себе еще один кусок. – Только вот слишком резко от него и матери пахнет лекарствами…

\- Да потому что он больной, - фыркнула Кора. – Таскает в рюкзаке таблетки и думает, что никто не видит, когда он их пьет.

\- Клаудию Стилински с завтрашнего дня кладут на химиотерапию, - задумчиво добавила Талия, покровительствующая больнице. 

\- Нда… не повезло семье, - опустился в кресло глава семьи. – Такой смышленый и наблюдательный мальчик, и такая беда.  
\- Что наблюдательный – это точно, - рассмеялась уже Лора. – Дерек, сколько раз ты у нас задерживаешься на тренировках? А? А сколько раз ты при этом был в кондитерской? Впрочем, можешь не прятаться – судя по всему, тебя теперь будут обеспечивать сладким бесплатно.

\- А за Дереком ухаживают, а за Дереком ухаживают! И кто? Придурок-Стайлз! – обидно засмеялась Кора. 

\- Кора! – уже гораздо резче одернула дочь Талия. – То, что ты оборотень и ничем не болеешь, не означает, что ты смеешь смеяться над чужой бедой! А ты, Дерек, молодец, что заметил. И не обращай внимания на свою сестру – она пока еще слишком глупая, чтобы понимать, насколько уязвимы мы сами. Подрастет еще немного – поймет. И не обижай мальчика – он пока еще совсем ребенок, через пару месяцев блажь пройдет…


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.

В школу Стайлза отвез отец. И он же встретил его после занятий. Серьезный, молчаливый и немного грустный, он вызвал нешуточную тревогу у сына. Впрочем, она улеглась, когда они подъехали к больнице. 

Клаудия ожидала от сына разного: тревоги, слез, истерики, еще одного панического приступа, но совсем не того, что ее мальчик сядет рядом, и, гладя ее руку своей маленькой ладошкой, примется утешать ее. 

\- Мам, ты только не волнуйся! Лежи тут спокойно, лечись. Я присмотрю за папой. Я уже даже и книжки почитал, и рецепты выписал, чтобы готовить ему полезную еду. А еще я ищу для тебя лекарство. Если тебе не помогут наши врачи, то я обязательно найду способ! И Рождество мы будем встречать все вместе, а еще я приглашу Дерека. И я уже знаю, что подарю ему – я даже деньги уже коплю на подарок для него. Ты, главное, не переживай за нас, ладно?

Стоило только мальчику выйти за дверь, весело здороваясь с проходящей мимо миссис Маккол, Клаудия расплакалась. Она надеялась, так надеялась на чудо. Но в отличие от сына прекрасно понимала всю безнадежность своего положения. Ей было страшно так, что в глазах темнело. Но перед обожаемым мужем и горячо любимым ребенком она улыбалась и тщательно не помнила о своем страхе. И так расклеиваться себе не позволяла. Кстати, о муже. Несколько раз судорожно вздохнув, она быстро вытерла лицо уголком пододеяльника и потерла его ладонями. 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как в палату вошел Джон. Или глаза и нос не успели распухнуть и покраснеть, или муж сделал вид, что не заметил следов слез. 

\- Как он?  
\- Знаешь, в нашем сыне стойкости больше, чем в нас обоих вместе взятых, - улыбнувшись, она повернула голову и прижала к щеке ладонь мужа. – Так что готовься, он уже выписал кучу рецептов здоровой еды, которую намерен готовить для тебя сам. И при этом искать рецепт для меня самостоятельно. Считает, что надо подстраховаться, и самому поискать для меня лекарство, если врачи не справятся. И мне немного страшновато. Ты же знаешь, какой наш ребенок – если Стайлз что-то решил, то переубедить его невозможно. Сейчас он верит, что меня вылечат, и что он найдет лекарство. А если нет?

\- Родная, а как же я? Я ведь тоже верю, что ты вернешься домой, - криво улыбнулся Джон. – И потом, неужели ты отдашь меня на растерзание Стайлзу? Он же выполнит свое обещание кормить меня здоровой пищей! Представляешь? Капуста, брокколи, морковка… Никакого мяса и гамбургеров! Я же так с голоду умру!

\- Ничего, муженек, тебе полезно будет! – разулыбалась Клаудия. – Вот станешь шерифом, сядешь в офисе за бумажную работу, и начнет у тебя расти живот. А ты мне нужен таким, каким ты меня когда-то поразил – стройным, обворожительным, сногсшибательным офицером полиции.

\- Я замученный работой, активным ребенком и красавицей-женой мужчина среднего возраста… - поднял брови «домиком» Джон.

\- Тем более – здоровая пища тебе не повредит! – вместо жалости проявила бессердечие жена. – Так что, будущий самый крутой шериф Бикон-Хиллз, идите работать и следить за своим активным ребенком. А я пока буду лежать здесь, пить горькие лекарства и наслаждаться тишиной и злорадством. 

\- Всегда знал, что женщины коварны. А зловредные жены коварны вдвойне, - пожаловался небесам Джон, вставая со стула и оправляя форму. – Выздоравливай, любимая. 

******  
Уже через неделю у Стайлза выработался своеобразный режим. Школа, дом, приготовление здоровой еды для отца, впихивание в него этого самого обеда. Или, если отец на смене, отвезти на велосипеде ему контейнер. Из участка заглянуть в больницу, навестить маму, отчитаться ей о школьных событиях, о том, что отец накормлен и конкретно чем, пожелать выздоровления и помчаться в библиотеку. Там сделать домашнее задание, покопаться в нужных книгах и в интернете, раз пока своего компьютера нет. Из библиотеки поехать к Хейлам, где его обязательно накормят, выслушают, посмеются. Там же помочь с приготовлением ужина и поеданием его же. Как оказалось, Питер всегда имел довольно едкое чувство юмора, это смерть огранила его до ядовитого сарказма. Тогда же Стайлз узнал и причину, почему они все носят фамилию Хейл. Как оказалось, этот обычай тянулся за семьей еще чуть ли не со Средних Веков, когда Хейлы жили в Европе. Семья принадлежала к аристократии, и в какой-то момент вышло так, что единственной наследницей осталась девушка. Особым указом короля, неизвестно за что (а может, это Стайлзу просто не рассказали), он даровал ей милость – она могла ПРИНЯТЬ в род мужа, дав ему свою фамилию. С тех пор так и повелось – когда мужчины женились на девушках семьи Хейл, не она брала фамилию мужа, а муж – ее. Без вариантов, уже несколько веков. 

И когда семья переехала в Новый Свет, ничего не изменилось. С удивлением Стайлз выслушал, что земли, которые все считали заповедником, им и был, но только частным. И все округа, кроме города, принадлежала Хейлам. 

Саймон Хейл, по осторожным наблюдениям Стайлза, был человеком. А вот все остальные, включая мелкого Кайла, с которым сын будущего шерифа сошелся весьма близко, были оборотнями. Несмотря на то, что с Корой Стайлз был одногодка, а Кайл младше на два года, именно с мальчиком они вместе шкодничали, за что получали от Талии одинаково. С Корой же Стайлз буквально воевал. На грубые, обидные насмешки он отвечал едкими, в духе Питера замечаниями и колкостями. И все усилия отца и матери Коры эту войну остановить не могли.

Лора, которая присутствовала тогда при знакомстве, жила в доме временно. Она уже закончила школу, но взяла себе год на отдых, и дома жила только до дня рождения Дерека, которое было в конце октября. После она собиралась совершить тур в Европу. 

С Питером Стайлз старался соблюдать дистанцию. Что из себя представляют старшие Хейлы он не знал, а вот Питера изучил весьма неплохо и прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что с этим представителем семьи надо быть очень, очень, очень осторожным. 

Наибольшую боль ему доставлял Дерек. Кора не преминула разболтать детали ужина своим подружкам, те – дома, и в итоге все знали про маленькую тайну ее брата и про ухаживания мелкого Стилински. Естественно, душевного равновесия насмешки одноклассников Дереку не прибавляли, и он все старательнее пытался избежать общества и внимания мальчика. 

После ужина Стайлза отвозили домой или Лора, или Талия, или Саймон. Дерек – ни разу. Либо за ним приезжал отец, забирая от Хейлов не только сына, но и что-то из еды. Поначалу он пытался отговориться, но после прочувствованной проповеди Талии о том, как стыдно и неловко ей пользоваться помощью маленького мальчика, и не покормить плодами общих трудов его отца…

Сам Стайлз поражался. Несмотря на очень плотный дневной график, он не уставал, все успевал и открыл для себя целый мир. Не зацикленный на Скотте, с которым продолжал поддерживать дружбу, но не более, и не уткнувшись в комиксы, он понял, сколько упустил в прошлый раз. Общество смотрит на твое окружение и по нему судит тебя в первую очередь. Эту истину стоило если не принять, то хотя бы помнить. И Стайлз, и Скотт болели и принимали лекарства. Но это было единственное общее между ними.

Скотт был из неблагополучной семьи. Разведенная мать без особого образования, плохая успеваемость и низкий достаток семьи. Даже велик Скотта был не новым, а куплен подержанным. Сам Скотт отличался робостью, нерешительностью и некоторой ленью.

Стайлз был полной противоположностью. У него было двое родителей. Отца прочили на должность шерифа, а это в их маленьком городке не кот чихнул – Джон Стилински запросто здоровался за руку с мэром и самыми уважаемыми людьми. Мама была домохозяйкой, но, как все знали, у нее была какая-то работа по интернету, на которую миссис Стилински тратила три-четыре часа в день. Да, он пил таблетки, но это никак не сказывалось на его успеваемости – он все время соревновался с Дэнни Махилани и Лидией Мартин, входя в первую пятерку по успеваемости со своего потока. Язык для восьмилетки у него был подвешен весьма неплохо, и с тех пор, как Маккол перестал все время отираться рядом, с ним начали разговаривать куда охотнее и дружелюбнее. 

Он настолько втянулся в этот ритм, что предыдущие события стали казаться ему страшным сном. Полузабытым страшным сном… 

… Пока не увидел на школьной стоянке, как Дереку липнет блондинка, которой на вид было лет на пять, как минимум, больше, чем самому Дереку…


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

Когда Стайлз едва не влетел в палату носом вперед, намного раньше уже привычного времени, да еще и с школьным рюкзаком, Клаудия сразу же поняла - что-то не так. И была права: едва кинув рюкзак с тетрадками в угол, он кинулся к маме, уткнулся лицом в одеяло и горько зарыдал. Так, как могут плакать только несправедливо обиженные и наказанные дети. С долгими всхлипами и подвываниями. Все, что ей оставалось, это приглаживать рукой непослушные вихры и ждать, когда можно будет узнать, в чем дело.

Ждать пришлось долго, минут пятнадцать точно. Только когда рыдания перешли в икоту, всхлипы перешли в бормотание.

\- Мам, почему одни люди любят друг друга, а другие – нет? И как получилось, что вы с папой любите друг друга, а меня – нет?

\- Как же так, Стайлз? А я? А папа? А Скотт? Как же ты можешь говорить, что тебя не любят? – она знала, о чем спрашивает Стайлз, но хотела услышать этот вопрос от него.

\- Почему ты любишь папу, а папа – тебя? И почему, как бы я не ухаживал за Лидией, она проходит мимо меня, зато улыбается Джексону, хотя он тупой, и гордится тем, сколько у его родителей денег, а сам учиться хорошо только потому, что Лидия ему подсказывает. И Дерек – почему он никак меня не полюбит? Мам? Почему я ему даже не нравлюсь? 

Стайлз поднял свои огромные глаза на мать, ожидая получить ответ, но она только смотрела в окно и продолжала гладить его по макушке. Решив, что ответа не дождется, мальчик опять опустил голову на больничное одеяло.

\- Давным-давно, когда солнце было маленьким, - неожиданно нарушила тишину Клаудия, - жили на свете люди. Они были странными, те люди. Наполовину мужчины, наполовину женщины с одним огромным сердцем. Они не любили никого, кроме себя. Даже других таких людей. Они не помогали, не смеялись, не радовались жизни и не давали появиться на свет маленьким мальчикам и девочкам. Зачем, если их надо было любить, а этого делать они не хотели. И тогда боги разгневались на них и разделили на мужчин и на женщин. А еще у каждого из них была только половинка сердца. И тогда люди стали чувствовать. Они стали обижаться, злиться, дуться. Но еще они стали радоваться и любить. Не себя, а других людей. И когда встречаются две половинки когда-то разбитого пополам сердца, они женятся, чтобы родить ребенка – символ их любви и единства. Но иногда бывает так, что встречаются люди, чьи половинки сердец совсем чуть-чуть не подходят друг другу. Между сколом остается маленькая щелочка. Они могут прожить всю жизнь, считая, что нашли свою половинку. А бывает, что эта щелочка ранит и ранит своими острыми краями сердце так, что вместо любви бывает только боль.

\- Ты думаешь, что между мной и Дереком именно такая щелочка? – после долгой паузы нерешительно спросил Стайлз.

\- Я не знаю, сынок, - нежно улыбнулась Клаудия. – И никто не знает. Не забывай одну вещь: ты еще маленький мальчик, а Дерек – уже взрослый. Может быть, вы те самые две половинки, просто он не может пока этого понять из-за разницы в возрасте. Может быть, между вами есть щелочка… Подрасти еще немного, мой Бэтмен, и тогда само время покажет вам, кто вы друг другу.

\- Но мне плохо сейчас, - пожаловался маме Стайлз.

\- Он же пока не женится на ней, а просто встречается. А со сколькими девушками он встречался до этой… как ее?

\- Кейт. Эту гадину зовут Кейт.

\- Нехорошо так отзываться о посторонних, да еще и незнакомых людях, - строго заметила Клаудия. 

\- Мам, ты просто не видела их вместе, - уперто замотал головой сын. – Дерек смотрит на нее, как на самое вкусное мороженое, а вот она – как щенка, которого хочет пнуть, но не может.

\- Они сами разберутся между собой, Стайлз, - устало покачала головой Клаудия, но все же отложила в памяти, что надо поговорить с мужем на эту тему. Как бы снисходительно они не относились к внезапному увлечению собственного ребенка, но вот в уме и наблюдательности ему было не отказать. И раз уж Стайлз настолько негативно относится к этой девушке, то стоит на всякий случай предупредить Хейлов. 

\- Мне надо домой, а потом в библиотеку, - мальчик со вздохом сполз с больничной постели, потягиваясь и вытирая остатки влаги со щеки о плечо.

\- Ты не слишком много учишься? Или совсем перестал гулять? – озабоченно спросила Клаудия.

\- Ну, в библиотеке я делаю уроки и кое-что читаю. По четвергам мы со Скоттом ходим в магазин за комиксами, едим мороженое и идем в кино, если есть что-нибудь интересное. А так, я перед тем, как еду к Хейлам, немного гуляю или хожу в гости к одноклассникам, - совсем по взрослому пожал плечами ребенок. - А у миссисс Талии я обычно играю с Кайлом, или мистер Хейл нас тренирует – мы бегаем, прыгаем и вообще… 

\- Стайлз… а ты не слишком много времени проводишь там? – у Клаудии язык не повернулся спросить у сына, не навязывается ли он Хейлам. А вот у мужа она это спросит обязательно.

\- Да ну. Миссис Хейл сама меня пригласила! – удивился Стайлз.

\- Тогда беги, - совсем бледно улыбнулась Клаудия, из которой эмоциональный всплеск сына вытянул и так невеликие силы. – Но завтра я тебя обязательно жду!

******  
Приподняв брови, Талия задумчиво разглядывала Стайлза. До этого на кухню, привлеченные эмоциональным раздраем, фонившем на весь дом, заглянули почти все обитатели. Кроме Дерека, который опять где-то пропадал. Едва заметным движением брови женщина выставила всех, оставшись наедине с мальчиком, который сейчас, стоя на коленях на табуретке, злобно сопя, размашисто вымешивал ком теста, вымазавшись в нем до самых локтей и рассыпав муку на три шага вокруг стола. 

\- Дерек? – сочувственно нарушила женщина тишину, снимая ребенка под мышки со стула и накрывая тесто крышкой. Подставив скамеечку к кухонной раковине, она счистила деревянной лопаточкой остатки теста с детских рук и включила кран с водой. 

\- Вот как так? – порывисто обернулся к ней Стайлз, взмахивая руками и обрызгивая себя, Талию и почти всю кухню брызгами воды и каплями жидкого теста. – Ведь Дерек очень умный, добрый, милый и вообще. Почему он не видит, что она его не любит? И к тому же она старая! И он ей не нужен!

\- О! – протянула Талия, поняв причину взбудораженности и так активного ребенка. – Ну, тут уже ничего не поделать, Стайлз. Такова природа всех детей – вырастать. Вырастать, становиться непослушными, встречать девушку или юношу, которого считаешь тем единственным, с которым проживешь всю жизнь. Иногда везет, как твоим папе и маме. А иногда искать приходиться долго. Бывает, что везет уже через несколько попыток, но случается и так, что искать приходится всю жизнь… 

\- Она – не его половинка, - уставившись на женщину неожиданно тяжелым и взрослым взглядом, заявил восьмилетний ребенок. – Она не принесет ему ничего хорошего, только разобьет сердце. Но я этого не допущу. Она не испортит ему жизнь, потому что я позабочусь о нем сам. Ей нет места рядом с ним.

Больше не обращая внимания на опешившую женщину, Стайлз быстро домыл руки и кинулся с кухни, во весь голос зовя Кайла.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. 

Разговор с Дереком ничего не дал: парень выставил иголки, как дикобраз, и ушел в молчанку. Питер мог бы помочь, но после Пейдж он был последним, кому Дерек мог доверять. А Стайлз сердито сопел и отворачивался, когда с ним пытались поговорить про Кейт. Тем более, что он стал гораздо реже появляться в доме Хейлов – его маму выписали из больницы, и теперь вместо того, чтобы бежать к новому приятелю по шкодам, на которые Кайла совсем не требовалось уговаривать, как Скотта, Стайлз бежал домой. Даже время пребывания в библиотеке сократил до минимума, а уж уроки предпочитал делать дома. Также он познакомил Клаудию с собранием своих рецептов здоровой пищи, которой кормил отца во время ее отсутствия. 

Еще Клаудия наконец познакомилась с некоторыми одноклассниками Стайлза поближе. Оказалось, мальчик совсем не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что часто начал ходить по гостям. Так она познакомилась поближе с Джексоном, который уже сейчас старался во всем походить на своего отца - самого знаменитого адвоката штата. Правда, в его возрасте это выглядело скорее смешно. Зато Клаудия наконец поняла, почему Стайлз до сих пор бредит Лидией. Девочка была довольно… пугающей. За ангельской внешностью, огромными глазами и локонами цвета «клубничный блонд» пряталась стальная воля, характер и острый как бритва ум, который девочка прятала за манерами куклы Барби. Еще познакомилась с Дэнни, весьма обаятельным мальчиком, обладателем экзотичной внешности и широкой улыбки. Он собирался стать самым крутым программистом, когда вырастет. Насторожил ее только Айзек. Робость, переходящая в настороженность, свойственная только детям, подвергающимся насилию в семье. И две девочки, абсолютно непохожие друг на друга: Хизер и Эрика. Родители Хизер были их соседями с самого приезда в этот город, она неоднократно меняла подгузники не только своему сыну, но и девочке, когда приглядывала за ней. Точно так же и миссис Клейн приглядывала за Стайлзом в те редкие моменты, когда это было необходимо уже Клаудии. Так что, дети скорее ощущали себя братом и сестрой, чем просто друзьями. С Эрикой было по-другому. Девочка страдала эпилепсией, и часто бывало так, что приступы случались на глазах одноклассников, которые, вместо того, чтобы помочь, смеялись над ней. Однако, стоило Стайлзу взять ее «под крыло», отношение стало меняться. Особенно после пары вызовов Джона в школу по поводу драк, которые устраивал ее сострадательный сын, защищая девочку от насмешек. 

В какой-то из вечеров Клаудия вынужденно согласилась с давним замечанием мужа, что охлаждение дружбы между Скоттом и их сыном пошло последнему на пользу. И без того умный, он стал отлично учиться, не отвлекаясь на более слабого приятеля. Друзья опять же, появились интересы, кроме комиксов. Все было хорошо. Кроме одного.

Химиотерапия не помогла. Состояние продолжало ухудшаться, и встал вопрос о повторном возвращении в больницу. И на расспросы, а насколько в этом случае затянется лечение, лечащий врач отводил глаза.

******  
Такое впечатление, что Стайлз даже не понял, насколько серьезно положение, когда через полторы недели после возвращения домой Клаудию снова положили в больницу. Он легко вернулся к прежнему ритму жизни, сводя с ума своей энергичностью и любознательностью. Следил долгим взглядом за Дереком, когда мог, доводя того до багровых щек и вспышек ярости. Старательно избегал Коры, опять пропадал в библиотеке и пел дифирамбы Лидии, зля этим уже Джексона. Старательно готовил здоровую еду, которой пичкал отца, приходящего домой настолько замотанным, что сил на протесты уже не оставалось: старый шериф Коллинз уходил на пенсию и передавал дела новому шерифу Стилински, одобренному центром. 

В принципе, ничего сложного или тяжелого не было. Их городок был небольшим, тихим, убийства здесь случались раз в десять лет, и то – бытовые или по неосторожности. Кражи тоже не заслуживали особого внимания – старая миссис Пиггз просто забыла заплатить за пачку печенья. Неудивительно – ей восемьдесят три года и это случается регулярно. Единственно, если вдруг заглянут гастролеры, но таких старались отслеживать сразу. 

Джона знали давно, их с Клаудией сын родился уже здесь, из простого патрульного он поднялся до помощника шерифа, так что, кандидатура ни у кого не вызвала недовольства. 

Но вот что этот мальчик будет создавать проблемы, когда на новенькой шерифской звезде не появилось даже царапины – это было неприятно. Сходя с ума от навалившихся бумаг, от той правды, что сказал ему лечащий врач Клаудии, Джон рассердился, когда ему позвонили из школы и пригласили для беседы – Стайлз избил одноклассницу.

Гнев немного поутих, когда на ступенях школы Джон столкнулся с Талией Хейл. Кандидатура одноклассницы сразу обрела имя – Кора Хейл. Вражда между ней и Стайлзом обретала все более масштабные размеры и прекратить ее не могли ни Джон, ни Талия. 

Хотя на этот раз все было куда серьезнее их ядовитых перепалок. Стайлз прижимал к глазу пакет со льдом, сиял распухшим носом со следами крови и следил за Корой внимательным ненавидящим взглядом. У Коры покраснел нос и распухла губа. 

\- Шериф Стилински, примите мои поздравления с назначением, - сухо кивнул директор Роллинз. – Миссис Хейл, жаль, что вы навестили нашу школу при таких обстоятельствах. Я пытался выяснить, что послужило причиной столь безобразной драки, однако ваши дети не желают со мной разговаривать. Это уже не первый раз, когда Стайлз и Кора ссорятся, но это первый раз, когда дело дошло до драки. Поэтому я хочу выяснить, насколько серьезна причина прежде, чем настаивать на визитах к психологу обоих.

\- Кора? – Талия была сердита. Она не без оснований предполагала, что зачинщиком является именно ее дочь. Стайлз, при всей своей болтливости, никогда не оскорблял людей, а вот Кора никак не желала принять тот факт, что ей стоит вести себя более осторожно. 

\- Он первым полез в драку! – выпалила она, не считая себя виноватой.

\- Стайлз? Я думал, у тебя все хорошо, ты отлично учишься, интересуешься миром вокруг… В чем причина, ребенок? Скажи мне, потому что меньше всего я хочу настаивать на твоих визитах к психологу, - Джон присел на корточки перед сыном.

\- Я ее бил, и буду бить, - гнусаво, но решительно заявил на это сын. – У нее в голове помойка, и язык у нее помоечный и сама она – как помойка.

\- Стайлз! – шокировано воскликнула Талия.

\- Она сказала, что так мне и надо, что моя мама умирает. Что я выскочка, с которым она не хочет иметь ничего общего, что она меня не любит и поэтому умирает. Это неправда, - в карих глазах заблестели слезы. – Мама меня любит, и я обязательно найду, как ей помочь, и мне все равно, что будет, но если она еще раз так скажет – я снова ее ударю!

\- О, Господи… - осела на стул рядом с дочерью Талия. – Стайлз, мальчик мой, прости! Конечно же, твоя мама тебя любит! Ты самый лучший ребенок, какого только можно желать! Джон, простите меня и мою дочь, - теперь женщина смотрела на Джона, который тоже сел на стул и притянул на свои колени сына, баюкая в объятиях. 

\- Директор Роллинз, не наказывайте Стайлза – он прав, что так сделал. А вот Коре придется походить к психологу, тут без вариантов. Я даже представить не могла, что моя дочь сможет сказать такое кому-нибудь! Извините, просто в голове не укладывается… - женщина сжала пальцами переносицу. Поведение Коры выходило за все рамки, и надо было очень быстро решать, что с ней делать, пока она не навлекла беду на всю семью. 

\- Мне надо поговорить с сыном, это возможно? - она глянула на директора.

\- Да, конечно, - тому откровенно полегчало, что не пришлось разбираться в чужих проблемах. Джон Стилински стал новым шерифом и наказывать его сынка, хоть и проблемного, но в этом случае – откровенно правого, было не лучшей идеей. А Хейлы, несмотря на то, что жили очень уединенно, являлись старожилами и самыми крупными землевладельцами в округе. Благодаря их деньгам городская больница имела самое современное оборудование, как и школа, а тут девчонка, которая уже многих допекла своей наглостью, переступила все возможные границы. 

Вызвав секретаршу, Роллинз велел ей пригласить Дерека Хейла в кабинет. Не прошло и десяти минут, как парень явился, откровенно недоумевая о причине вызова. И тут же напрягся, увидев в кабинете шерифа, избитого Стайлза, надутую Кору и сердитую мать.

\- Мама? 

\- Дерек, твоя сестра сегодня… в общем, ты сегодня привозишь ее домой – предстоит очень серьезный разговор. 

\- У меня занятия кончаются раньше, - осторожно заметил Дерек.

\- Подождешь, - сказала, как отрезала, Талия. И это была уже не просьба, а приказ Альфы, перед которым покорно склонил голову младший бета.

\- Да, мама.

\- Джон, примите еще раз мои самые искренние извинения – я приму меры, чтобы подобная ситуация больше не повторилась.

\- Я верю вам, Талия, - слабо улыбнулся мужчина. – Я просто не могу понять, откуда в детях столько жестокости… Мистер Роллинз, вы не будете против, если я заберу сейчас сына?

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Я все понимаю. И желаю вашей супруге скорейшего выздоровления, - спохватившись, пожелал он, мысленно радуясь, что все так быстро и просто закончилось. 

\- Тогда пошли, - приобняв сына за плечи, шериф двинулся к дверям. – Всего доброго, директор.

******

\- Дерек, идите обедать, - стоило только вернувшимся из школы Хейлам переступить порог дома, позвала их Талия. 

Кора скорее размазывала еду по тарелке, чем ела, а вот Дерек, уяснив, что к нему претензий нет, не отказал себе в удовольствии. Мама чудесно готовила, а после того, как Стайлз поделился с ней своими рецептами, их часто ожидало что-нибудь неожиданное. Быстро расправившись со своей порцией, Дерек отнес грязную посуду в раковину и вопросительно глянул на серьезную мать, стоявшую возле окна.

\- Кора, ты закончила? – строго спросила женщина уже у дочери. Поджав губы, та со стуком опустила ложку в тарелку и вскочила из-за стола.

В гостиной уже сидели все остальные Хейлы. Лора сидела на диване и хмурила брови – ей не нравился вызов Альфы. Саймон сидел в кресле, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Питер держал в руках стакан с соком и перебирал книги в шкафу.

\- Итак, что натворила на сей раз моя любимая, но очень глупая племянница? – с ехидством спросил Питер. Однако, когда Талия тяжело села в кресло рядом с мужем, посерьезнел. Похоже, Кора в этот раз превзошла саму себя.

\- У Дерека День Рождения через неделю, - издалека начала Талия. – На него приедет почти весь клан Хейлов. И когда они соберутся возвращаться домой, в Мексику, Кора уедет вместе с ними. 

\- Что?! – дружно выдохнули все. 

\- Мама, почему?! – сорвалась в крик девочка. – Из-за этого придурка? Так он сам заслужил! Почему меня надо наказывать?

\- Талия, ты не перегибаешь палку? – вздохнул уже Саймон, не глядя на красную от гнева и возмущения дочь.

\- Мам? Что такого вообще натворила Кора, что тебя вызвали в школу? Неужели это настолько серьезно, что необходимо так жестоко наказывать? – потерла лоб Лора.

\- Моя дочь сегодня заявила Стайлзу, что так ему и надо, что его мама умирает. И что она это делает, потому что не любит его, - после этих фраз все выпрямились. 

\- Мама, но разве за это ссылают? Да, Кора дура, но отсылать ее к дяде Хорхе – это как-то совсем жестоко… - попытался вступиться за сестру Дерек.

\- Мама, там же… Они же совсем дикие… - уставилась круглыми глазами на мать Кора. – Они живут как дикари, и у них нет ни телефонов, ни интернета. У них даже телевизора нет! Что я там буду делать?! 

\- Учиться быть человеком! – сорвалась Талия. – Я давно замечала за тобой эту жестокость, но все закрывала глаза, думая, что ты еще ребенок, и все пройдет с возрастом. Но чем больше проходит времени, тем хуже все становиться. Ты не желаешь учиться, не желаешь вести себя осторожно, считая себя высшим существом. Я не хочу однажды увидеть на своем пороге охотников только потому, что ты не сочла нужным сдержаться! Если я не приму меры сейчас, то еще несколько лет, и я столкнусь с выбором: или убить тебя самой, как дикую, или изгнать из стаи, делая омегой и отдавая охотникам. Да, это жестоко, но похоже, ты нуждаешься уже не в воспитании, а в дрессировке!

\- Все из-за этого придурка!!! Правильно я сказала – так ему и надо!!! – истерично завопила девочка, вскакивая со своего места. Если до этого она думала, что мама просто сердиться, то теперь до нее дошло, что угроза вполне реальна. Но она же не виновата! Это все Стайлз!

\- Марш в свою комнату! – противиться воле разозленной альфа она не смогла и с рыданиями кинулась наверх. 

\- Вы тоже идете наверх и сегодня чтобы никуда из дома, - устало опустила плечи Талия.

В большой комнате повисла тишина, которую первым рискнул нарушить муж альфы.

\- Талия, ты пошутила так, или просто преувеличила?

\- Скорее – преуменьшила, - не замедлил вставить свою колкость Питер.

\- Питер прав, - даже не одернув брата, согласно вздохнула женщина. – Мы с тобой поженились, когда все уже было в порядке. Но когда я стала Альфой, то была примерно такого же возраста, как и Лора. И желающих заполучить себе такой лакомый кусочек, как наша земля, хватало. Ты просто представить себе не можешь, сколько драк мне пришлось выдержать, чтобы доказать свое право на статус и землю.

\- А при чем тут Кора? – никак не мог понять мужчина. За годы брака он думал, что узнал обо всех оборотневых заморочках, но, видимо, только думал.

\- Питер, ты же часто бываешь в Нью-Йорке по делам? – вместо ответа повернулась к брату Талия. – И как там живут стаи?

\- На головах друг друга, - фыркнул молодой мужчина. – А чтобы погадить, ходят на соседнюю территорию. Это я, конечно, преувеличил, но совсем немного. На нашей территории может поместиться пять нью-йоркских стай. Так что да, драка за округу была… знатная. А моя племянница – это слабое место нашей стаи. Если она продолжит вести себя так, как сейчас, то однажды наступит момент, когда на пороге возникнут либо охотники, либо другие стаи и потребуют ее или убить, или отдать им. И в том, и в другом случае – это слабость Талии. Повод кинуть ей вызов. Сейчас она приучила всех, что слишком сильна, но за первым обязательно будет второй, третий, и кому-то однажды повезет. Лора пока слишком молода, чтобы принять силу, Дерек ее не потянет, а уж если Альфой станет Кора… Нам всем конец. Поэтому купировать звериное начало лучше пока оно не взяло верх.

\- Талия, это правда? – такие подробности всплыли в первый раз за все годы брака.

\- Да. 

\- На сколько ты отсылаешь нашу дочь? – мужчина уперся локтями в колени и взлохматил волосы на затылке.

\- Саймон, именно потому, что она – наша дочь, я ее и отсылаю. Я не справляюсь с ее воспитанием, но меньше всего на свете хочу, чтобы она погибла из-за собственного самомнения и гордыни. Я не желаю видеть ее мертвой или омегой. Я хочу увидеть, как она вырастет, выйдет замуж, будет жива и счастлива. Если вы двое знаете, что надо сделать, не отсылая ее, я готова вас выслушать.

Повисшую тишину нарушил Питер.

\- Предлагаю пока ничего не делать. Коре полезно подумать о том, как она себя ведет, но вот насчет отсылать ее или нет, лучше посоветоваться с самим Хорхе. Он старше нас, и привык справляться с такими, как она. Может, есть другой выход…


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

На Дерека навесили обязанность контролировать сестру в школе, в том числе и сопровождать к психологу. Парень был этим очень недоволен, поэтому, когда в очередной раз он наткнулся на сияющего Стайлза в школьном коридоре, сорвал свое зло на нем. Не в таких резких выражениях как сестра - ему не хотелось испытать гнев альфы уже на своей шкуре, но выносить насмешки одноклассников у него уже не было никаких сил. Так что, когда Стайлз начал весело болтать о том, как классно они повеселятся на дне рождении Дерека, тот приподнял бровь и едко спросил, а с чего Стайлз решил, что приглашен на него? Это семейный праздник, и каким боком Стилински относится к его семье, он не понимает. Стоило только прозвучать этим словам, как Дерек моментально пожалел о них – Стайлз буквально помертвел. Выпрямив спину так, будто проглотил палку, вздернув подбородок, расправив плечи, Стайлз шумно проглотил комок в горле и спокойно заявил, что ему жаль, что он не так понял приглашение миссис Хейл.

Глядя вслед шагающему деревянной походкой Стайлзу, Дереку очень захотелось забрать свои слова назад, но на спину навалился один из сокомандников по баскетболу, с опостылевшей шуткой про «няньку для сопливчиков», и порыв угас. 

До выходных было еще три дня, а его ждало жаркое свидание с Кейт, которую он хотел представить своей семье после праздника как свою девушку. Он был бы счастлив привести ее в дом уже на свой день рождения, но слишком хорошо знал дядю Хорхе, чтобы так рисковать. Как бы его вместе с Корой в Мексику не сослали…

*******************************************************************

Придя домой на обед, шериф обнаружил дома сидящего за кухонным столом сына, который явно хандрил. Но прежде чем ему удалось выяснить в чем дело, в дверь опять позвонили. Глянув на ребенка, который продолжал перебирать в уме все горести мира, Джон качнул головой и сам открыл дверь, обнаружив на пороге смущенно улыбающуюся Мелиссу Маккол со Скоттом.

\- Здравствуй, Джон. Прости, что мы так внезапно, но меня попросила Клаудия – Стайлз сегодня не пришел к ней, вот она и забеспокоилась. И мы не с пустыми руками, - с этими словами женщина протянула руки, в которых держала довольно объемный контейнер, от которого вкусно пахло запеканкой.

\- Ну вот, не успел стать шерифом, а мне уже взятки предлагают, от которых просто невозможно отказаться, - улыбнулся Джон, открывая дверь нараспашку и жестом приглашая гостей внутрь. – Стайлз! У нас гости!

Но сын проигнорировал и этот призыв. Пожав плечами и закатив глаза, показывая свое отношение к нынешнему поведению Стайлза, мужчина только рукой махнул. Макколы были в этом доме не один раз, поэтому, поставив угощение на стол в кухне, женщина снова вышла в коридор и прошла дальше, вымыть руки, пока хозяин дома накрывал на стол.

\- Стайлз, ты совсем перестал заглядывать к нам, - осторожно начала разговор женщина, когда Стилински-младший никак не отреагировал на них со Скоттом, погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Мне некогда, - покачал головой мальчик, возвращаясь в этот мир и принимаясь за еду. – О! Миссис Маккол, здрасьте! Скотт, а я вас и не заметил…

\- Сын, ты бы и мамонта в гостиной не заметил, - мягко посмеялся над отпрыском Джон. – Может, расскажешь, о чем так задумался? 

\- Да так, о несовершенстве мира… - тяжко, как столетний старичок, вздохнул восьмилетний мальчик. От такого заявления взрослые чуть не подавились, но сумели сдержать усмешки. 

\- Ты со мной больше не дружишь? – неожиданно нарушил мирную атмосферу Скотт. От такого вопроса и Мелисса, и Джон все же поперхнулись, но вмешаться не решились.

\- Почему? С чего ты взял? – распахнул и без того огромные глаза Стайлз.

\- Ты больше не приходишь ко мне, не читаешь со мной комиксы, не играешь… - перечислил аргументы Скотт, которого очень обижало невнимание его «бро».

\- Почему? – все еще не понимал Стайлз. – Мы же каждый четверг ходим в магазин за новыми выпусками комиксов, в кафе ходим, читаем их… И в школе мы рядом сидим…

\- Раньше мы намного больше времени вместе проводили, - у Скотта пропал аппетит.

\- Ну… раньше у меня мама не болела, - серьезно заметил Стайлз. Вот ты умеешь что-нибудь готовить? А я научился – раз мамы нет, мне надо вместо нее кормить папу. И я хочу, когда вырасту, стать Бэтменом. Не воображать себя им, а стать. Ну, или шерифом, как папа. А для этого надо учиться хорошо. И уметь общаться с людьми. Вот ты знаешь, кто сидит за третьей партой возле окна?

Скотт наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить расплывчатую фигуру. Так и не вспомнив, он растерянно помотал головой.

\- Вот видишь, Скотт, - воспользовалась моментом Мелисса, пытаясь пристыдить своего отпрыска, которого никак не могла заставить нормально учиться, - Стайлзу столько же лет, сколько и тебе, а он уже столько умеет. Так что, сын, пока у тебя не будет хотя бы двух отметок «В» в неделю, никаких комиксов. И все же, Стайлз, какие мысли занимали твою голову так, что ты даже не заметил нашего прихода?

\- Дерек сказал, что его день рождения – это семейный праздник, и я на него не приглашен… - говоря это, Стайлз ни на кого не смотрел, и потому не видел, как обиженно скривились губы Скотта и как переглянулись поверх его головы взрослые. 

\- Прости, сын, но он в своем праве, - протянув руку, Джон взлохматил на макушке волосы Стайлза. – Если хочешь, я могу поменяться с кем-нибудь сменой, мы возьмем какой-нибудь фильм, закажем пиццу и проведем вечер дома. Вдвоем. Как тебе? 

\- Я подумаю, - хмуро кивнул Стайлз, опять погружаясь в пучины своих дум. На этот раз так глубоко, что добиться от него ответа больше не получилось. Закончив обед под негромкий разговор взрослых, обиженное сопение Скотта и задумчивый бряк вилки о тарелку Стайлза, Мелисса попрощалась с Джоном. Проститься со Стайлзом у нее не вышло, поэтому она направилась домой с твердым намерением усадить Скотта за уроки, в глубине души огорчаясь охлаждению отношений между Стайлзом и Скоттом – она не питала иллюзий по поводу своего сына и прекрасно понимала, что один ее сын хорошо учиться не сможет. Слишком уж Скотт был… не ленив, хотя это в нем было, а как-то беззаботен. Как щенок, живущий только сегодняшним днем и не задумывающийся о дне завтрашнем.

Оставшись наедине, Джон еще раз подошел к своему ребенку.

\- Стайлз, хочешь, я поговорю с Талией и Дереком, если ты настолько сильно хочешь попасть на этот день рождения? – ради их с Клаудией ребенка Джон был готов на все.

\- Не надо, пап, - грустно и слишком взросло улыбнулся на это Стайлз, отзываясь на вопрос сразу. – И меняться сменой ни с кем не надо – я уже большой мальчик и смогу в воскресенье провести ночь один. А то еще скажут, что не успел ты стать шерифом, как тут же начал пользоваться своим положением. Я поем, посмотрю телек и лягу спать. Не надо ни о чем никого просить, - на этих словах голос чуть дрогнул, но тут же выправился. Не желая больше терзать сына, Джон перевел разговор на какую-то шутку, которую Стайлз поддержал, они вместе убрали со стола и прошли в гостиную, споря, какой фильм будут смотреть.

******************************************************************

Чем ближе было воскресенье, тем напряженнее становился Стайлз. Не помогали расслабиться ни визиты к матери, ни блестящие оценки, ни искренние переживания новых друзей. Утром в воскресенье Джон опять завел речь о намерении поменяться с кем-нибудь сменами, но Стайлз снова отказался, только более резко, чем мог себе позволить. Не став делать замечания на эту тему, Джон постарался уделить своему ребенку максимум внимания прежде, чем придется идти на ночную смену. Предложил пойти ночевать к Макколам, как бывало довольно часто раньше, но и на это предложение сын ответил отказом. 

Уже шагнув за дверь, Джон предупредил, что попросит одного из патрульных почаще проезжать мимо их дома. Прекрасно зная отца, Стайлз только глаза к потолку закатил, но согласился. Тем более, что на пороге возник посыльный с пиццей, за которую расплатился шериф, напоследок ухватив горячий кусок и вызвав тем самым возмущенный вопль отпрыска. Идя по дорожке к припаркованной служебной машине и слыша за спиной восклицания, сводившиеся к тому, что Стайлз запрещает своему родителю травиться всякой гадостью вроде жирных ароматных пончиков, горячей пиццы с толстым слоем расплавленного сыра или гамбургеров с острым соусом – Джон тихо ухмылялся, радуясь тому, что его ребенок наконец-то пришел в себя. 

Но он вряд ли бы был так спокоен, если бы увидел своего сына сейчас. Быстро метнувшись в свою спальню, Стайлз на всякий случай тщательно соорудил на своей постели куклу. Мало ли, до чего может дойти забота отца? Еще отправит кого-нибудь к ним домой проверить, как там его ребенок. Следом из шкафа был извлечен давно заготовленный подарок для Дерека – Дьявол любит детали. Упусти из вида мелочь, и вся подготовка пойдет псу под хвост. 

Затем был проверен мобильный телефон на предмет зарядки и счета. Все было в порядке – батарейка была полной, а на счету денег хватало, чтобы позвонить и поболтать с кем-нибудь на Гавайях. 

Из шкафа были извлечены темные удобные мягкие джинсы, темная футболка, теплая кофта, темная толстовка, темные кроссовки и осенние перчатки. 

Все приготовления заняли ровно столько времени, чтобы Джон успел доехать до участка и сделать контрольный звонок домой. Ему ответил возбужденный Стайлз, бодро перекрикивавший звуки пальбы и грохот взрывов. Судя по всему, его ребенок решил в миллион первый раз пересмотреть одну и частей «Звездных войн».

Успокоенный шериф засел за свой стол, разбираться с кучей бумаг, предвкушая долгую, скучную ночь с перекусом из запрещенных сыном вкусняшек…

*******************************************************************

А сам Стайлз в это время, прихватив с собой фонарик, занял позицию на дереве возле дома Хейлов. Это дерево он приглядел уже давно, и даже опробовал на то, как видно дом, как легко на него залазить, и насколько он виден сам. Дом был темен и тих, значит, все уже легли, и Дерек оскорблено умчался из дома. Комната Лоры была рядом с его, и ее можно было не считать – насколько помнил Стайлз, она в ночь пожара тоже тайком покинула дом ради свидания. Стоило опасаться родственников, которых могли подселить в комнаты брата и сестры, но тут он уже был бессилен.

Луна щедро лила свой свет покусанным боком на темный, осенний лес, не замечая букашку среди ветвей. Стайлз уже начал вытирать мокрое под носом, кляня сам себя за то, что одел так мало теплой одежды. Внезапно он вздрогнул всем телом и чуть не свалился со своего насеста. Судорожно вытащив телефон, он пощелкал кнопками, ставя его на беззвучный режим. Вот было бы весело, если бы в самый ответственный момент телефон запиликал! 

От таких мыслей мальчика бросило в жар, и остыть он уже не успел – на поляне крадучись появилась фигура. Стайлз не слышал шума мотора, что упрощало задачу – легче будет поймать. Он внимательно смотрел, как фигура обходит дом, что-то сыпя из мешка в руках. Стоило только ей скрыться за углом, Стайлз достал телефон и начал отсчет. Дойдя до определенной цифры, он нажал кнопку быстрого набора.

Шериф Стилински мученически скривился, над чем тихо рассмеялись те, кому выпала одна с ним смена – о том, как сын следит за питанием отца, по участку ходили настоящие анекдоты. Вот и теперь, стоило только им всем скинуться на две горячие пиццы и усесться за стол, раздался звонок мобильного шерифа. 

Грустно глянув на вкуснейшую, но запрещенную ему еду, Джон ответил на вызов. Сначала он ничего не понял в неразборчивом шепоте, пока до него не дошло. 

\- Пап, тут эта гадкая Кейт, она что-то сыпет на дом Дерека, и еще какие-то мужики, они притащили канистры и льют на стены, она что, собирается сжечь дом? Но там же родные Дерека, и он сам там спит! Они же сгорят!

\- Стайлз, не части! – глядя на резко посерьезневшего шерифа, который поднял руку, требуя внимания, парни подобрались. Похоже, мелкий, но очень юркий и энергичный мальчишка нашел очередные неприятности на свою пятую точку.

\- Стайлз, сколько их всего? Где ты сам находишься? – Джон задавал вопросы резко и отрывисто – его снедало дикое желание отшлепать своего ребенка. Ситуация, о которой сейчас шепотом рассказывал его сын, была катастрофичной.

\- Пап, я на дереве, хотел через окно закинуть подарок Дереку в комнату, а тут эти, но они меня не видят!

\- Поднимайте пожарных, звоните в скорую и сообщите патрульным, - двигаясь к выходу и зовя за собой остальных, сообщил шериф. – Возле дома Хейлов поджигатели. И там же на дереве – мой сын. 

\- Твою мать! – выругался один из дежурных. Они предвкушали спокойную ночь, с партией в дурака и горячей пиццей, а тут – такое!

\- И предупредите, чтобы без мигалок и сирен – иначе спугнут! – спохватился шериф. 

На въезде в заповедник они догнали хвост колонны из трех пожарных машин, двух скорых и пяти патрульных. Впрочем, через минуту машина шерифа с воем сирены и блеском мигалок рискованно обогнала все машины и вырвалась вперед – впереди взметнулось зарево пожара и раздались выстрелы, ясно слышные в ночной тишине. Нарушив режим тишины, остальные тоже прибавили максимум возможного хода. 

Машина едва успела затормозить, когда Джон выскочил из автомобиля с пистолетом, снятым с предохранителя. 

Дом полыхал с одной стороны, и в ярком свете пламени было видно, как яростно отбивается одна из фигур, а еще несколько – лежат на земле, не подавая признаков жизни, и их пинают пятеро подростков. Возле еще одной фигуры на земле суетятся несколько женщин. Подойдя ближе, Джон опознал хозяина дома, Саймона Хейла, чья правая нога лаково блестела от крови. 

\- Стайлз!! – Джону было все равно, что он шериф, сейчас его больше волновал собственный ребенок.

\- Папа!!! – в его живот с разбегу врезалось маленькое тельце. – Она хотела его сжечь! Я же говорил, что она старая, не любит его и что она гадина! Говорил, но мне никто не верил, а она хотела всех сжечь! Папа, но как так можно – так запросто сжечь? Там же Дерек, и миссис Талия, и Кайл и… и… и

Присев на корточки, Джон пытался остановить поток речи, но немного опоздал – Стайлз начал задыхаться.

Последующее слилось в один бесконечный кошмар.

Пожарные тушили дом, медики оказывали помощь раненому Саймону Хейлу и изрядно помятым поджигателям. Кейт Арджент обошлась без ранений, но бесновалась она не хуже сумасшедшей. Стайлзу сделали укол успокоительного и забрали на одной из машин. На второй увезли Хейла. Преступники в срочной медицинской помощи не нуждались, поэтому их было решено везти в патрульных машинах. Сами Хейлы, которых оказалось целых восемнадцать человек, решили ехать в отель, прихватив с собой документы. Опрашивать сейчас, без главного свидетеля в лице его сына, было бесполезно, тем более что сами пострадавшие выглядели пришибленно и растерянно бродили по поляне, постепенно сходясь в одной точке возле Талии Хейл. 

Как завершающий штрих, на поляну вылетели одно за другим два такси, из которых выскочили Лора и Дерек Хейлы. 

Предупредив, что ждет всех взрослых Хейлов завтра в участке часов в десять утра, Джон направился к своей патрульной машине, собираясь в участок, и с тоской потирая бровь, предчувствуя долгую головную боль.  
Примечания:

Для SaiFu, у которой День Рождения в этот праздник)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Понятия не имею о правилах полицейской работы в Америке. Поэтому вся работа расписана мной в угоду сюжету и фантазии. За подсказки буду благодарна, на будущее, так сказать, но здесь и сейчас останется так, как написано.

Глава 10.

Быть шерифом маленького, провинциального городка, в котором почти ничего не происходит – легко. Быть шерифом маленького, провинциального городка, в котором произошло чудовищное преступление, главным свидетелем которого является собственный ребенок – это сложно. 

Ночью шерифу Стилински поспать не удалось. Разместить Кейт Арджент, которая очень быстро пришла в себя и демонстрировала чудеса самообладания и наглости; разместить горе-поджигателей, которым досталось несколько больше, чем показалось на поляне. Пригласить медиков для осмотра, связаться с пожарными, проследить, как устроились Хейлы… Позвонить в больницу, как там Стайлз? В таких суетливых хлопотах прошел весь остаток ночи, и незаметно подступило утро. 

За Стайлзом пришлось отправить заместителя шерифа, офицера Холланда, и детектива Райза. По протоколу он, будучи шерифом, не мог остаться со свидетелем наедине, тем более, что свидетель – его собственный сын. Любое нарушение протокола, и дело могло посыпаться, как карточный домик. Зная Стайлза, Джон прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что на его опрос потребуется не меньше часа, поэтому послал за ним раньше, чем пришли Хейлы. 

******

Войдя в палату парнишки, Райз первым делом схватился за кобуру. Вторым движением – за рацию. Постель была пуста. Но Холланд твердо опустил руку своего спутника и кивком пригласил за собой. Пройдя на другой этаж, где было заметно тише и малолюднее, заместитель тихо приоткрыл дверь какой-то палаты и осторожно заглянул внутрь. 

\- Миссис Стилински? Доброе утро. Мы за Стайлзом, - Райз перешел на службу в этот городок всего неделю назад, поэтому, если про сынишку шерифа был уже наслышан, то про его жену все молчали. Похоже, Холланд сейчас их познакомит.

Их встретила слабой улыбкой женщина, лежавшая на больничной постели и подключенная к каким-то аппаратам. Бледная, сильно похудевшая, но даже сейчас очень красивая. Рядом с ней лежал мелкий пацанчик, встретивший их настороженным взглядом огромных янтарного цвета глаз. 

\- Привет, Стайлз. Ну что, одеваемся и едем? – Холланд добродушно улыбался, не ожидая возражений. Но наткнулся на препятствие в виде собственного напарника.

\- А это кто? – неагрессивно, но требовательно кивнул головой на Райза Стайлз.

\- Стивен Райз, новенький детектив. Перевелся к нам из Чикаго всего неделю назад. Неужели ты еще не узнал? – поддел он парнишку. 

\- Мам, дай телефон, - вместо ответа Стайлз повернулся к матери.

\- А где твой? – удивилась она, но протянула телефон сыну.

\- В окно кинул, - уже слушая гудки, ответил сын и тут же переключился на ответившего отца. – Алло, пап, это не мама, а я. Я тут у тебя спросить хотел: ты за мной посылал? Да? А кого? Да-а-а? А как его зовут? А как он выглядит? 

Слушая усталый голос родителя, Стайлз сканирующим взглядом рассматривал Стивена, не обращая внимания на устало закатившего глаза к потолку Холланда. В отличие от уже начавшего раздражаться Стива, Мартин Холланд прекрасно знал, что проще потерпеть и дождаться, чем начать спорить и застрять. Вот таким был Стайлз. Дослушав родителя, Стайлз покивал головой, несколько раз агакнул и отдал телефон матери. Больше не споря, он быстро соскочил с постели, натянул на ноги ярко-красные кеды и повернулся постели. 

\- Мам, я еду к папе, на патрульной машине, вместе с двумя полицейскими. Со мной не может ничего случиться, поэтому ты не волнуйся и отдыхай спокойно. А я уже тут подумал, но мне надо убедиться, потом я поговорю с папой, а папа уже поговорит с тобой? Хорошо? 

\- О чем, Стайлз? – устало вздохнула Клаудия, у которой чуть сердце ночью не остановилось, когда в ее палату проскользнул сын, обряженный в больничную пижаму и держащий в руках охапку своих вещей, пропахших дымом.

\- Я очень, очень, очень надеюсь, что о хороших новостях. Конечно, самой лучшей была бы новость о том, что у меня будет брат или сестра, сестра лучше – она не будет носить мою одежду и играть моими игрушками, к тому же, я бы научился заплетать ей косички, которые никто не может, и ей бы все завидовали, а я бы был самым лучшим старшим братом, единственным таким. Но и брат тоже неплохо – я бы и его нашел, чему научить… Даже лучше было бы. Или все-таки сестра? Или оба? 

Удивительно, как Клаудия Стилински понимала тарахтенье своего сына. И Холланд, и Райз уже на второй фразе потеряли смысл сказанного, а она ничего, не только поняла, но и ответила.

\- Я буду ждать твоих хороших новостей. И если они будут очень, очень, очень хорошими, то я даже подумаю над твоим предложением. Договорились? Но только при условии, что ты больше не будешь так делать? А то будет у тебя седая-преседая мама. 

\- Идет, - широко улыбнувшись, Стайлз поцеловал женщину в щеку и направился к выходу, протиснувшись мимо полицейских. Переглянувшись и глубоко вздохнув, оба вежливо попрощались с миссис Стилински и поторопились за мальчишкой, чья темная толстовка мелькала уже возле лестницы.

Уже в машине, ерзая на заднем сиденье, Стайлз начал свой обстрел вопросами.

\- А почему за мной не приехал папа? Ему нельзя? Или он не может? Он сильно занят? Или он до сих пор на меня сердится? А что там с этой гадиной-Кейт? А с остальными? А никто их Хейлов не пострадал? И что они сказали? А что было в канистрах? А кто будет ее судить? Сколько ей дадут? 

\- Господи, парень, да помолчи ты! – не выдержал первым Мартин. – Не знаю я еще ничего! А даже если бы и знал, то не сказал. Взрослому не сказал, а такому мальчишке – тем более. Твой отец, даже если бы был свободен, то все равно не смог бы приехать за тобой сам – только с кем-то. Ты – свидетель, и ему нельзя оставаться с тобой наедине. Так что, сейчас приедем, и наговоришься с ним, сколько влезет. И вот у него можешь спрашивать все, что хочешь. 

\- Ну-у-у… так неинтересно, - скривил свой непропорционально большой для детского личика рот Стайлз. 

\- Зато для нервов спокойнее, - проворчал Мартин, ловя несколько ошалевший взгляд Стивена. Пусть привыкает, бедолага. Шериф мужик крепкий, начальствовать будет долго, а его любопытный сверхактивный сынок еще немало крови, жил и нервов вытянет с них всех. Так что, чем скорее привыкнет, тем проще ему будет. 

Пока Стайлз разговаривал по телефону, пока переодевался из пижамы в свою одежду, пока они доехали… Хейлы решили приехать пораньше. Так что, на полицейской парковке они нос к носу столкнулись со старшими членами этой семьи. 

\- Миссис Хейл! Здравствуйте! А я забыл, что мистер Хейл в больнице и не навестил его, - оживился и тут же огорчился Стайлз.

\- Ничего, Стайлз, он на тебя не в обиде, - успокоила она его улыбкой. – Главное, что он жив, благодаря тебе, как и все мы, так что…

\- Простите, мэм, но мы должны проводить его к отцу, - прервал разговор Холланд. Он прекрасно понимал, что ничего серьезного не происходит, но таковы правила – сначала опрос свидетеля, а уже потом они могут беседовать сколько захотят. 

\- Да, конечно, офицер, - доброжелательно улыбнулась женщина. – Мы все понимаем и готовы подождать, тем более, что приехали немного раньше назначенного времени.

Провожая взглядом две мужские фигуры и подпрыгивающую между ними детскую, высокий, худощавый старик с резкими чертами лица и почти коричневым загаром задумчиво качнул головой.

\- Какой интересный ребенок… и какой интересный запах…

******  
В кабинете отца Стайлза ждал не только Джон, но и еще трое мужчин. Один из них оказался страховым агентом Хейлов, второй – адвокатом Кейт Арджент, а третий – окружным прокурором, для которого такое громкое дело могло оказаться неплохим рывком для дальнейшей карьеры. Немного против правил вести опрос в такой компании, но в маленьких городках правила соблюдаются совсем не так строго, тем более, что шериф заранее предупредил, что у его сына СДВГ и он не позволит доводить ребенка до панических приступов излишними расспросами.

\- Стайлз, как ты вообще там оказался? – первым задал вопрос мужчина, сильно похожий на Питера Хейла. Того, каким он стал после пожара и могилы, а не теперешнего. Неприязненно покосившись на него, Стайлз набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, задержал и сделал долгий выдох. Не стоит раздражать людей больше нужного. Его план выполнен только наполовину, так что не стоит нарываться.

\- Я там сидел на дереве, собирался подсунуть в комнату Дерека подарок на его день рождения, раз уж он меня не пригласил.

\- А почему ты сам, лично в руки его не отдал? – прокурор улыбался гораздо доброжелательнее.

\- Потому что мы поссорились, - посмотрел на него как на недоумка ребенок.

\- Ладно, - улыбка стала такой же натянутой, как и у адвоката. – Тогда давай вернемся к тому, что ты видел.

\- Ну… я залез на дерево, которое напротив комнаты Дерека. С него удобно залезть к нему в комнату, я пробовал с Кайлом, поэтому знаю. Сидел, ждал, когда все заснут.

Сидящий в коридоре Питер Хейл дернул бровью и чуть заметно толкнул локтем сестру, отрывая ту от тихой беседы с Хорхе. Никто не слышал, как он одними губами практически неслышно выдохнул всего одно слово:

\- Слушай…

\- Думал, все уже уснули, когда Лора сбежала…

\- Стоп. Что значит – «сбежала»? - нахмурился Джон.

\- Пап, ну ты совсем, как маленький, - с глубоким сожалением глянул на отца Стайлз. – Как будто не знаешь, что девчонки только и делают, что на свидания бегают. Мама мне говорила, что тоже к тебе на свидание бегала, вот и Лора наверное на свидание сбежала.

Сидящий в коридоре Хорхе расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и насмешливо глянул на сестру.

\- Ладно, она сбежала на свидание, - потер переносицу Джон. – А потом?

\- Потом я еще немного посидел, совсем замерз, чуть не упал и решил, что уже все спят и можно лезть в комнату. Только начал ползти, как возле дома увидел эту гадину.

\- Стайлз. У нас уже был разговор на эту тему – нельзя обзывать людей.

\- Пап, обзывать нельзя людей, - жарко возразил ему ребенок, - я их и не обзываю. Но Кейт – гадина, и ее – можно!

Против такой логики возразить было нечего.

\- И ты вот так сразу ее узнал? – недоверчиво спросил адвокат. - В темноте, издалека, замерзнув?

\- Почему я не должен был ее узнать? – уставился на мужчину круглыми глазами Стайлз. – Блондинка, старая, светлые глаза, тонкие губы, мерзкая даже на вид. Я ее не раз видел в городе, и несколько раз – вместе с Дереком. Она к нему липла, как жвачка, а он вел себя, как дурак. И потом, было почти полнолуние, очень светло, и возле дома растут всего три дерева, а так – просто поляна. 

\- Хорошо, давай ты расскажешь все, а потом тебе уже вопросы зададут, - шериф лучше других знал своего ребенка, поэтому поторопился остановить вопросы, пока у сына настроение отвечать на вопросы, не вдаваясь в совершенно излишние детали.

\- Я эту Кейт несколько раз видел возле школы, она встречала Дерека, хотя старалась сделать так, чтобы ее не увидела Кора и Лора. И еще я точно знаю, что Дерек ее приводил к ним домой, когда никого не было, - начались те самые детали.

\- Стайлз, давай сначала, что было ночью, а потом уже все остальное, - попытался вернуть разговор в нужное русло Джон.

\- А…

\- Ты увидел на поляне Кейт Арджент, - подсказал ему потерянное место повествования Джон.

\- А! Она была не одна – с ней было четверо мужчин, которые тащили канистры. И еще у них у всех было оружие. Длинное, как твое ружье, пап, которое ты запираешь в шкафу, - поспешил уточнить Стайлз.

На вопросительный взгляд прокурора шериф едва заметно кивнул – было найдено пять ружей, из двух – стреляли. И скорее всего, баллистика покажет, что из одного из них ранили Саймона Хейла.

\- Один из них держал еще и мешок, из которого что-то кидал на стены, но я не понял, что это было. Может, порох? – задумался Стайлз. Джон поспешил прервать эти размышления.

\- А дальше? 

\- Ну… он начал сыпать, следом за ним шел еще один и лил на стены из канистры. Кейт стояла возле деревьев и целилась в дверь. Один ушел к кухонной двери и, наверное, тоже целился. Еще один ушел на другую сторону и я не видел, что он делал. Этот, который лил из канистры, три раза приходил за другой канистрой и снова заворачивал за дом. А пустые канистры кидал под моим деревом. Я сначала испугался, а потом просто не знал, что делать. А потом вспомнил про телефон и позвонил тебе.

Джон потер лицо ладонями. Рассказанное его сыном, все выглядело так просто, но ему было страшно представить, что могло случиться, если бы хоть кто-то что-то услышал. Видимо, остальные тоже это представили, потому что даже адвокат промолчал.

\- Кейт кинула зажигалку, и все вспыхнуло, будто облили бензином… Но папа! – внезапно вскинулся на стуле Стайлз. – Папа, помнишь, когда ты ремонтируешь мамин джип?

\- Стайлз, давай вернемся к делу… - устало попросил Джон.

\- Пап! Подожди! – Стайлз едва не запрыгал на стуле. – Когда мы его ремонтируем, мама потом на нас ругается, что мы воняем, как бензоколонка. Бензином, керосином, маслом, и она не может выветрить дом весь день! Помнишь? Ну!

\- Да, помню. И при чем тут это? – иногда проще дать Стайлзу ответ, чем требовать от него что-то.

\- А тут ничем не пахло! – янтарные глаза сияли расплавленным золотом. – Вообще ничем и никак! А вспыхнуло – будто бензина налили! Но ведь не пахло! Значит, это был не бензин и не керосин! Надо спросить у нашего школьного химика, мистера Харриса, может, он знает, что это? Я же знаю, что есть коктейль Молотова, только он всегда в бутылке, которую разбивают, я в кино видел, а тут была канистра. Может, это был напалм, как во Вьетнаме? Или греческий огонь? Я читал, что его ничем нельзя было потушить…

\- Стайлз, Стайлз! Мы это выясним, а пока рассказывай дальше. И химика обязательно спросим, раз ты говоришь, что ничем не пахло, - поторопился оборвать размышления сына шериф, тем не менее, делая заметку узнать о составе зажигательной смеси. Как и страховой агент. 

\- Ну, все вспыхнуло, а никто ничего не делал, поэтому я кинул телефон в окно Питера, - неохотно оторвался от своих размышлений Стайлз.

\- Почему телефон? И почему в окно Питера? Зачем ты вообще его кинул? – в отличие от шерифа, прокурор плохо представлял себе не только, что такое СДВГ, но и кто такой Стайлз. Чем удостоился еще одного снисходительного взгляда.

\- Потому что если бы я закричал, то могли выстрелить в меня, а разбудить надо было быстро. Значит, нужно что-то разбить, а у меня был только телефон, папе я уже позвонил, поэтому можно было его кинуть, а окно Питера было после комнаты Лоры и Дерека, и кидать туда было удобнее, потому что напротив комната Дерека, но его плохо было видно из-за ветки, в комнату Лоры нельзя – потому что Лоры в комнате не было, а вот Питер наверняка уже спал и быстро бы проснулся. А еще я знаю, что Дерека в комнате не было, я не знал, что его не было дома, я думал, что он вместе со всеми в подвале, поэтому надо было разбудить взрослых, только я не знал, как предупредить насчет Кейт и тех мужиков, но я не успел крикнуть, как выскочил мистер Хейл, и Кейт в него выстрелила, и тут выскочили другие, и еще один выстрелил, но ни в кого не попал, и он встал под моим деревом, я испугался и крикнул, он хотел выстрелить, но Питер был быстрее, он ударил этого мужика, и сказал мне сидеть на дереве, потом они всех догнали и поймали, и Питер помог мне слезть с дерева, потом приехали вы, я видел, что мистер Хейл ранен, но я не успел к нему подойти, а тут приехал ты, а потом я не смог дышать и потом… потом…

\- Стайлз! Тихо, дыши! Дыши, сынок, тихо, давай: раз… два… вдо-о-ох… вы-ы-ыдох… вдо-о-о-ох… вы-ы-ы-ыдох, - рухнув перед стулом на колени, шериф крепко обнял сына и ритмично гладил его по спине, успокаивая и не давая начаться еще одной панической атаке. Остальные практически замерли, не желая усугубить ситуацию.

\- Полагаю, вопросов у вас больше нет? – это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

\- Полагаю, на сейчас мы закончили, - адвокат спокойно встал со стула и отряхнул рукав пиджака. Свидетель оказался самым лучшим из возможных – ребенок с расстройством психики, подверженный приступам панических атак. Такого будет очень просто выставить не в самом лучшем свете, а то и аннулировать его показания.

Проводив взглядом покинувших кабинет мужчин, Стайлз о чем-то задумался. Уже подошедшего к двери шерифа остановил внезапный тихий вопрос сына.

\- Пап, а она богатая?

\- Стайлз? 

\- Пап, она богатая? Потому что я часто видел в кино, как такая богатая звонит куда-то, и потом свидетели куда-то исчезают, или умирают, или вообще ничего не случается. Вот я и спрашиваю: она богатая?

\- Да, Стайлз, она богатая. Но будь уверен, я не допущу, чтобы она осталась на свободе, - глядя своему ребенку в глаза, твердо пообещал Джон.

\- Конечно! Ты же шериф! И ты даже лучше Бэтмена! А я буду твоим Робином! – расплывшись в счастливой улыбке, Стайлз выскользнул из комнаты, оставив отца наедине с очень тяжелыми думами. 

Оставшись один, шериф несколько минут о чем-то напряженно размышлял, а потом решительно набрал номер.

\- Добрый день, шериф... Да, я знаю, что вы уже не шериф, но для меня вы им останетесь... Да, по этому поводу и звоню. Что вы делали, если вдруг арестовывали кого-то такого, по поводу кого вам могли позвонить с самого верха и попросить потерять документы?.. Да. Именно такая... Записываю. Спасибо, шериф. 

Сбросив вызов, Джон тут же набрал номер, записанный им на бумажке.

\- Доброе утро. Ваш номер мне дал шериф Коллинз. Сказал позвонить, если меня попросят потерять документы.

*****

Все еще сидящие в коридоре Хейлы проводили проскочившего мимо мальчика долгими задумчивыми взглядами. Детали этой истории совпадали. Только шли совсем в другой хронологии. 

Они проснулись еще во время звонка Стайлза отцу, но выйти из дома уже не смогли – рябиновый круг был замкнут. А потом, когда вспыхнуло пламя – его разомкнули. Снаружи. Первыми выскочили оборотни, блокируя угрозу, Саймон вообще должен был быть дома, и ранен оказался чисто случайно. 

Зачем Стайлзу потребовалось лгать? Да еще так, что можно подогнать все щекотливые моменты в их истории под эту ложь?

******  
\- Простите, что заставил вас ждать, - слабо улыбнулся Джон, жестом предлагая Хейлам присаживаться на свободные стулья. 

В кабинете стояли дополнительные стулья, на двух из которых сидели помощник шерифа Мартин Холланд и прокурор, который решил послушать не только свидетеля, но и пострадавшую сторону.

\- Миссис Хейл, вы как? – участливо спросил у женщины шериф.

\- Спасибо, шериф. Все еще в шоке, но препятствием для разговора это не является. Позвольте представить вам Хорхе, моего старшего брата и его супругу – Елену, - невысокая, изящная женщина со смоляными волосами, собранными в строгий пучок и почти чернильной черноты глазами величественно подала руку. Джону ничего не оставалось, как прикоснуться губами к гладкой коже, больше подходящей рукам юной девушки, чем зрелой женщине. 

\- С Питером вы знакомы, а мой муж… он пока не может присутствовать. Сами понимаете…

\- Безусловно. Мы попозже заедем к нему, и тоже поговорим, а пока давайте приступим, чтобы не отнимать у вас время. Что вы можете рассказать о прошедшей ночи? 

\- Шериф, вряд ли вы понимаете, что сделал для нас ваш сын, но наш долг ему – негасим, - голос у Елены оказался низким, бархатным.

\- Почему? – вмешался прокурор.

Переглянувшись между собой, Хейлы предоставили вести разговор Талии.

\- Хорхе… мой брат, как и все Хейлы, очень состоятельный человек. Однако, в отличие от нашей семьи, своих детей он предпочитает воспитывать совсем в других условиях. Без телефона, интернета, телевизора… Минимум цивилизации.

\- У вас не бывает проблем с законом? – осторожно подбирая слова, поинтересовался Джон.

\- Нынешняя молодежь испорчена этой цивилизацией до мозга костей, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Хорхе. – Они только и делают, что сидят, уткнувшись в эти экраны, и ничего не видят вокруг себя. Они не умеют ухаживать за девушками, и поэтому спят с мужчинами. Не умеют позаботиться о себе, и перекладывают это на плечи родителей, капризничая, как неразумные младенцы. Чему может научить их ваше кино и интернет? Как правильно есть эту гадкую вонючую пищу, но при этом не уметь пожарить себе хотя бы яичницу? Вот к чему приводит ваша цивилизация – это девочек должны воспитывать женщины, как будущих жен и матерей, хозяек дома. А мальчиков должен воспитывать только мужчина! Чему парня сможет научить женщина? Как правильно ухаживать за мужем? За детьми? Домом? Мужчина должен быть мужчиной. Он должен уметь отвечать за свои слова и поступки. Уметь позаботиться о своей женщине и детях, защитить их, обеспечить. Познавать мир своими ногами и глазами, падая и набивая себе шишки, поднимаясь и шагая дальше. Ваш сын – он уже настоящий мужчина. Он решил, и он это сделал, не испугавшись последствий. 

\- Наши дети – мы воспитываем их так, как воспитывали нас. У них есть крыша над головой, пища и одежда. А излишки вроде телевидения, интернета и прочего… Пусть заработают. Если украдут – Хорхе с них семь шкур розгами спустит. Хотят? Пусть сумеют добиться этого сами, - твердо поддержала супруга Елена.

Мужчины только головами покачали – не им лезть в чужую семью. Хотя у законов Мексики определенно было что-то такое на подобный случай. Впрочем, не их это дело…

\- Наш дом большой, шериф. Он рассчитан не только на нашу семью, но и на то, что к нам приезжают родственники, - перехватила нить разговора Талия. – Комнаты очень хорошо звукоизолированы, что, имея трех детей, весьма актуально. Но когда их почти полтора десятка… Одна комната не вместит всех, кроме разве что зала, но там хорошая слышимость.

\- А подвал – это глухое каменное помещение… - понятливо кивнул Джон.

\- Очень большое звукоизолированное помещение, - согласно кивнула Талия. – Где есть свет, холодильник, шкаф с разными играми, телевизор, несколько надувных диванов и с десяток пледов. Место, где наша молодежь может смело играть, шуметь, слушать музыку и развлекаться, не мешая нам. Там есть окно, но на нем решетка. Даже не столько против воришек, сколько против разной лесной живности. Если бы не Стайлз, мы бы просто не успели спасти их. Огонь перекрыл дорогу к подвалу, изнутри решетку не выломать, и они бы там сгорели заживо. 

Всех Хейлов передернуло от одной только этой мысли. 

\- Я проснулся от того, что мое окно разбилось, - начал рассказывать Питер Хейл. - Спросонок не понял в чем дело, но меня насторожил запах дыма. Я быстро сбежал на первый этаж, а там уже вовсю полыхал огонь возле входной и кухонных дверей. Я поднял тревогу, первым вниз сбежал Саймон. Он выбил окно в гостиной, вылез в него – хотел быстро глянуть, где вообще горит. Тут раздался выстрел, и я выскочил следом. Саймон лежал на земле, недалеко стоял кто-то вроде бы с оружием, поэтому я дернулся вбок, и выстреливший в меня промазал. Вроде бы, разбились еще окна, и тут я услышал, как кричит Стайлз. Тогда я не понял, откуда он вообще там взялся, но, когда огляделся, увидел, как он болтается на ветке дерева возле наших окон, а под ним стоит и целится в него тот самый говнюк. Не знаю, как так получилось, но следующее, что я помню – как изо всех сил бью его и говорю Стайлзу спрятаться. Что делали другие, не скажу, но когда оглянулся, увидел, что из подвального окна валит дым, и внизу кричат мелкие. Помню, что дергал решетку сначала один, потом рядом был еще кто-то из наших. Вроде, еще снимал Стайлза с дерева, но не уверен...

\- Решетка на подвальном окне вывернута с мясом из креплений, - тихо заметил Холланд в повисшей тишине.

\- Мы успели вызволить из подвала всех к тому моменту, как подъехали пожарные. Более старшие уже успели изловить всех поджигателей, но мы не знали, был ли кто-то еще, поэтому не рискнули лезть в лес, когда на руках столько детей.

\- Нас разбудил звон разбитого стекла, и мы тоже сразу почувствовали запах дыма. Мы едва успели крикнуть всем, что пожар и уже спускались по лестнице, когда разбилось еще одно окно и раздался выстрел. Мы не стали ждать, что еще там будет – окно вставить намного проще, чем хоронить кого-то из своих. Поэтому мы просто поразбивали окна и выбрались из дома с разных сторон. И правильно сделали – на выстрелы эти бандольерос отвлеклись, и мы успели их обезвредить, - изложил сухие факты Хорхе.

\- А потом мы с парнями отдирали эту дьявольскую решетку и помогали нашим детям вылезти из подвала.

\- Шериф, если вы хотите поговорить с младшими, они обязательно приедут дать показания, - опять заговорила Талия.

На взгляд шерифа прокурор отрицательно покачал головой – у Хейлов не было даже минуты, чтобы поговорить со Стайлзом, а их показания повторяли его один в один. Смысл выслушать то же самое от еще десятка человек? Дело очень простое, состав преступления налицо, одна проблема – не дать его развалить. Уж больно неприятная репутация у отца задержанной дамочки, насчет которой он уже успел навести справки. 

\- Тогда больше не буду вас задерживать, - Джону с трудом удалось сдержать зевок.

\- Джон, - сейчас Талия обращалась не к облеченному властью лицу, а к хорошему знакомому. – Я сейчас буду разговаривать с нашим страховым агентом, а потом – со строителями. Надеюсь, что за пять дней они успеют привести дом хотя бы в относительный порядок, и в воскресенье мы будем ждать вас со Стайлзом на праздничном ужине в его честь. Жаль, что на него не сможет прийти ваша супруга, но вы уж не отказывайтесь.

\- Мы задержимся в городе, чтобы поблагодарить его лично, - добавила от себя Елена, вставая со стула вслед за мужем. 

\- Он удивительный ребенок, - не преминул ввернуть комплимент и от себя Питер. – Такой… общительный и любознательный… Беседа с ним – одно сплошное удовольствие. 

\- Я передам ему приглашение, - устало кивнул шериф, который был на ногах со вчерашнего обеда и которому больше всего на свете хотелось двух вещей: наконец добраться до ушей своего сына и до собственной подушки. 

\- Тогда не будем вас больше отвлекать, - понятливо кивнул Хорхе.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Все расчеты Джона оказаться дома хотя бы к обеду пошли прахом. После ухода Хейлов коротко пискнул телефон, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении. Там было только короткое: «Главного зовут Крайтон».

Стоило только шерифу хоть немного разгрести бумажный завал, как раз к обеду, как перед зданием полицейского участка остановилось два мощных черных внедорожника, из которых вылезли шестеро мужчин в строгих костюмах и черных очках, которые без всяких корочек и значков буквально кричали о принадлежности этих людей к определенной организации.

Пройдя тараном сквозь весь участок, старший бесцеремонно толкнул дверь кабинета шерифа и, не дожидаясь разрешения, вошел. 

\- Добрый день, меня зовут агент Крайтон, ФБР. 

\- Агент Крайтон, ФБР? – поднял на вошедшего усталый, но внимательный взгляд Джон. 

\- Это проблема? – Крайтон аккуратно снял очки и убрал их в нагрудный карман костюма. Ему сказали, что здешний шериф мужик нормальный и адекватный, но, похоже, слишком замордованный работой.

\- Нет, нет. Никаких проблем. А в чем причина вашего приезда? – Джон встал из-за стола и кивком пригласил пройти за собой.

\- Так, внимание! Это агент Крайтон из ФБР, как я понял – со своей командой. И сейчас он скажет, зачем он тут.

\- Мы за Кейт Арджент.

\- Постойте! А на каком основании? – тут же вскинулся адвокат, который как раз выходил из камеры задержанной на поднявшийся шум.

\- Раз уж я вынужден передать задержанную вам, то хотел бы знать – почему? – Джон устало оперся на стол одного из детективов.

\- Было шесть поджогов. Дом на отшибе, небольшая семья. Дома поджигали, и во всех случая в телах обнаружены огнестрельные ранения – им просто не давали выбраться из горящего дома. Опрос показал, что в трех случаях в городе видели незнакомую женщину. Блондинка, светлые глаза, возраст – двадцать один-двадцать пять лет. Этот случай - седьмой и идеально подходит под серию. А мисс Арджент – под описание той женщины. Так что дело передано нам, как проходящее по нашей юрисдикции.

\- Шесть?! – вычленил для себя самое главное Джон.

\- Да. Подготовьте все бумаги на нее, и мы бы хотели сами побеседовать со всеми свидетелями. 

\- Шесть… - мигрень началась с новой силой. Одно дело – взбесившаяся подружка, которая что-то не поделила со своим парнем, хотя и в этом случае месть получалась излишне… жаркой. Но если предположить, что она намеренно сблизилась с Дереком Хейлом, чтобы подобраться к дому поближе… Она сумасшедшая. 

\- Шериф, и вы вот так просто отдадите мисс Арджент ФБР? – попытался сыграть на противоречиях адвокат, прекрасно понимая, что одно дело – шериф занюханного провинциального городка, и совсем другое – государственная машина, из шестеренок которой выцарапать Арджент будет почти невозможно.

\- Господин адвокат, мне платят не за то, чтобы я защищал преступников, а за то, что я их ловлю. И у меня, в отличие от многих моих коллег, нет предубеждения против ФБР. Тем более, раз дело настолько громкое. Свое я уже получил – мой сын в безопасности, Хейлы выжили, поджигательница задержана. Пусть теперь о ней голова у других болит. Агент, она ваша. Заберете ее сейчас?

\- Не совсем. Сначала мы должны опросить свидетелей и потерпевших. Вы можете это устроить?

\- А уже снятые показания не подходят? – Джон аж скривился от грядущей перспективы.

\- Это проблема? – Крайтон удивился.

\- В отношении моего сына – да. У него СДВГ, и бывают панические атаки, если слишком сильно надавить.

\- СДВГ? – у Крайтона задергался глаз. Про такую маленькую деталь ему не сообщили, а она грозила большими проблемами.

\- Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Моему сыну тяжело долго сосредотачиваться на чем-то, если только это не является центром его фиксации. Тогда его наоборот – невозможно отвлечь. И он не может долго находится на одном месте – ему чисто физически это тяжело. Поэтому я даже не представляю, как он смог провести столько времени на этом долбаном дереве. 

\- И как вы с этим справляетесь? – Крайтон задал вопрос не просто из сочувствия – ему необходимо было выстроить обвинение с учетом этого факта. 

\- Аддерол. Прием три раза в день. Это позволяет ему более менее нормально учиться и общаться с другими. Галлюцинаций не вызывает, на здравость мышления не влияет. Единственно, необходимо быть очень осторожным в вопросах и вовремя останавливать, когда тема уходит в сторону. А это бывает после каждого предложения, - чуть насмешливо глянул искоса Джон на агента. – Вся проблема не в самом диагнозе, и не в таблетках. Проблема в том, что у Стайлза высокий айкью. Очень высокий. Впрочем, наша школа в этом отношении – аномалия. С моим сыном учатся как минимум трое, кто не уступает ему в интеллекте.

\- Поэтому вы и не отдали его в интернат для таких, как он? – Крайтон не представлял себе, как бы он справлялся с таким ребенком.

\- Стайлз абсолютно нормален, - жестко отрезал шериф. – Это просто чрезмерно активный и любознательный ребенок, в чем я не нахожу абсолютно ничего плохого. У него есть друзья, которые не видят в нем ничего ненормального, и с ними он может не только играть, но и поговорить. Учителя имеют полное представление о моем сыне, поэтому идут на некоторые поблажки для него, что абсолютно не влияет на его учебу. 

Отвернувшись от агента, шериф окинул внимательным взглядом улицу – за разговором про Стайлза они успели выйти из участка и все это время стояли около внедорожника приехавших. Все было как обычно. Никто не толпился перед участком, детей и подростков почти не было – школа. Обычный тихий день. И дай Бог, чтобы, когда увезут Арджент, так было долгие годы. 

\- Мой сын сейчас с миссис Маккол, матерью одного из его приятелей. Хейлы собирались поговорить со страховщиками и строителями, но их младшие сейчас в гостинице. С кого начнем?

Шериф выполнил все согласно протоколу, бумаги были безукоризненны. Собственно, они могли просто забрать задержанную и бумаги, но в этом деле все было не просто, поэтому лучше подстраховаться и перевыполнить план по бумажной работе и опросам свидетелей, чем потом наблюдать, как все разваливается из-за их лени.

\- Сначала ваш сын, потом – Хейлы, - решительно кивнул Крайтон, махнув своим людям. 

******  
\- Стайлз, вот скажи мне, о чем ты думал?.. – к вечеру мигрень стала полновластной хозяйкой головы Джона, поэтому сил на воспитательный процесс сына уже не оставалось.

\- Папа, у тебя лицо серое, ты ляг, а тебе принесу поесть в постель, - робко погладил отца по плечу сын. – Миссис Маккол дала мне очень вкусного жаркого для тебя, есть сок, салат. Давай так? А поругаешь меня завтра. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел, как мама…

С нажимом растерев лицо ладонями, Джон сделал над собой усилие и с трудом встал с дивана. Стайлз был прав. От головной боли перед глазами двоилось, от недосыпа мышцы были будто мокрая тряпка, скрученная жгутом. Позвоночник от напряжения аж звенел, а в руки и ноги залили расплавленный свинец. Лучше и правда поспать, пока не свалился. 

Стайлз заботливо проводил отца наверх, проследил, как он зашел в душ, и неплотно прикрыв дверь ванной, чтобы услышать, если что, метнулся на кухню, судорожно собирая ужин.

\- Мне плохо без твоей мамы, но если я потеряю еще и тебя – мне уже не ради кого будет жить… - притянув сына в свои объятья, почти неслышно прошептал Джон в вихрастую макушку и отрубился. Закаменев всем телом, Стайлз несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и развернулся к спящему отцу лицом.

\- Не потеряешь. Ни меня, ни маму. И сам не умрешь. У нас еще будет счастливая семья, у меня будет братик или сестричка. Вот увидишь. Я перестану вести себя как придурок, и Дерек будет моим. Все будет так, как нужно. Только потерпи еще немного…

******

Со вздохом облегчения шериф Стилински сплавил Кейт Арджент федералам. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что такую акулу ему не удержать, только пострадает сам и подставит под удар свою семью. А выцарапать эту сумасшедшую из лап ФБР будет куда сложнее, чем у шерифа провинциального городка. 

Стайлз в школу пошел уже через два дня, моментально став героем. Вернулся он сильно озадаченным, и только телефонный разговор с Талией прояснил ситуацию – Кора на перемене извинилась перед Стайлзом за те слова про его маму. Сама. Дерек в школу не ходил – он заперся в гостиничном номере и почти не выходил наружу, настолько ему было плохо и стыдно. Его не могли расшевелить ни Питер, ни Лора. Талия к сыну пока не подходила, давая время остыть. 

Но чем ближе был вечер ужина, тем больше нервничал сам Стайлз. Он почти все свободное время пропадал в библиотеке, роясь в странном наборе книг, плохо спал по ночам, ворочаясь и тяжко вздыхая, проваливался в свои мысли до такой степени, что его приходилось тормошить, чтобы добиться внимания. 

Утро воскресенья началось с того, что Джону пришлось успокаивать его, находящегося на грани панического приступа. Стоило ему предложить остаться дома, как у сына чуть не началась вторая волна панической атаки. 

Стайлз то носился по дому метеором, то застывал каменным изваянием и ни на что не реагировал. Добиться от него внятных объяснений было невозможно. Не помогли ни новый телефон, ни заказанная пицца, ни попытка поговорить. В конце концов Джон просто оставил все, как есть, хотя и не понимал, в чем дело. Со здешними Хейлами Стайлз был знаком давно, они прекрасно его знали и волноваться о них было странно. Хейлы-родственники тем более вряд ли что могут сказать – они обязаны ему жизнью в полном составе. Дерек? Ну, может быть…

Перед самой поездкой Стайлз будто очнулся. Переоделся всего четыре раза, два раза почистил зубы, три раза переобулся и пять раз вымыл руки. 

Правда, они чуть не попали в аварию, когда сын не своим голосом завопил, требуя остановки, заметив в окне аптеку. Потребовав бумажник отца, скрылся в помещении, где пропадал почти четверть часа. Уже готовый идти на поиски, Джон облегченно выдохнул и понадеялся все же доехать до Хейлов хотя бы в течение часа, когда в дверях показался Стайлз, прижимающий к себе объемный пакет.

Прижимая его к себе, как самое дорогое, сын как-то совсем уж нетерпеливо ерзал на заднем сиденье машины, но при этом молчал. Джону было очень интересно, что же в том пакете, который сын проверял чуть ли не каждые пять минут, но благоразумно молчал, не желая прорыва активности. Молчит – и ладно.

Дом Хейлов сиял новыми окнами и выделялся свежим деревом стен, хотя на поляне до сих пор виднелись проплешины после пожара и чувствовался запах дыма. Он чувствовался и внутри дома, но больше ничего не напоминало о страшном происшествии. Все блестело полировкой, новым покрытием, обивкой и, если бы не запашок дыма, можно было решить, что дом просто только после ремонта. 

За столом в гостиной сидели все Хейлы. Даже Саймон Хейл, возле стула которого стояла трость и который единственный из всех приветствовал гостей сидя. Дерек был тут же, но старательно прятался в самом дальнем и темном углу комнаты, надеясь стать как можно незаметнее. 

Талия почти силком усадила Стайлза за стол рядом с отцом, не позволяя помочь с сервировкой стола. А Джону наконец удалось посмотреть на всю семью в родной обстановке. Что они родственники – было видно сразу. Кора пошла скорей в отца рыжеватыми волосами и светлой кожей. А вот Лора, Дерек и Кайл были почти неотличимы от своих мексиканских родственников. Черноволосые, смуглые, с высокими скулами – с первого взгляда так и не скажешь, что они – американцы. 

В комнате суетились не меньше десятка детей и подростков разного возраста, помогая более взрослым накрывать на стол, создавая при этом очень уютный шум энергичного, но дружного дома. Стайлз при этом умудрялся обмениваться с сидящим рядом Кайлом мнением о чем-то очень для них важном, дружно начиная плеваться ядом на тех, кто осмеливался влезть в их беседу со своим мнением. Сам Джон не видел ничего противозаконного в том, чтобы тихо рассказывать Саймону о передаче Кейт Арджент ФБР и возможных для нее перспективах. К его рассказу внимательно прислушивался Хорхе, который сидел рядом с хозяином дома и в общей суете никак не участвовал.

Ужин начался с короткой, но полной тепла речи Талии о том, как они рады знакомству с таким замечательным мальчиком, как Стайлз. Что двери их дома всегда открыты для него, и если ему когда-либо что-либо понадобиться – они всегда помогут ему. 

Постепенно торжественная атмосфера растворилась, и за столом стало гораздо шумнее, но при этом – интереснее. Джон с удовольствием беседовал с Саймоном и Хорхе о различных случаях из их жизни. К беседе Кайла и Стайлза присоединились еще несколько человек, и сын уже несколько раз едва не перевернул находящиеся в пределах его активно жестикулирующих рук приборы. Спасала только реакция рядом сидящих. Женщины предпочитали больше молчать, но при случае вполне могли блеснуть красноречием и образованностью. 

Вечер плавно переходил в ночь, и Джон уже подумывал о том, что пора бы потихоньку собираться домой, когда заметил, что Стайлз опять начал нервничать. Видимо, это заметил не только он, так как за столом очень быстро стало тихо.

\- Стайлз? Что случилось? – удивленно обратилась к его сыну Талия.

Нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы на десертном ноже, Стайлз смотрел на женщину широко раскрытыми глазами и все чаще дышал.

\- Стайлз, успокойся. Скажи мне, что случилось? – протянула к нему руку через стол Талия.

\- Все-все, что мне потребуется? – выдавил из себя сиплым голосом вопрос Стайлз.

\- Конечно, - не опуская руки, кивнула Талия. – Мы перед тобой в неоплатном долгу, который даже представить сложно. 

И тогда Стайлз сделал абсолютно невозможную вещь – он полоснул зажатым в руке ножом по протянутой руке.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

На мгновение все замерли, как статуи. При желании можно было услышать стук лихорадочно бьющегося сердца Стайлза, но тут абсолютная тишина взорвалась гомоном и вскриками. Джон вскочил на ноги и хлопнул сына по руке, заставляя разжать ладонь и выпустить окровавленный нож. Вытащив его за шкирку из-за стола, он поднял ошалевшие глаза на Талию, которая уже зажимала порез салфеткой.

\- Господи! Талия! Миссис Хейл! Простите, ради Бога! Я понятия не имею, что с моим сыном! Он же… Стайлз! Да что с тобой такое?!

\- Сумасшедший! Я была права! – вклинился пронзительный голос Коры.

\- Тихо! – неожиданно громко почти рявкнула женщина. Моментально стало тихо. - Стайлз, я тебя не понимаю. В чем дело? Что такого случилось, что ты… мы что-то не так сделали? Но что? – она действительно не понимала, что не так.

\- Моя мама болеет, - шмыгнув носом, выдавил мальчишка.

\- Мы знаем, Стайлз. Но она болеет давно, и ты, вроде как, принял это… - при чем тут Клаудия?

\- Талия, я забираю его домой. Завтра я приду сам, и вы мне скажете свое решение, - потянув сына за руку, Джон начал двигаться к входной двери.

\- НЕТ! – неожиданно почти завопил Стайлз, выкручиваясь из отцовской руки и цепляясь за спинку своего стула.

\- Моя мама болеет, и я обещал ей, что найду для нее лекарство. Простое лекарство ищут для нее врачи, а я пока еще слишком маленький, чтобы знать, что искать, поэтому я искал для нее другое лекарство.

\- Какое, Стайлз? – устало опустился опять на стул Джон. – Врачи делают для нее все возможное. Что можешь ты, ребенок?

\- Поискать там, где не будут искать врачи, - мальчик был напряжен, как натянутая тетива. Никому не хотелось спровоцировать еще одно нападение, поэтому остальные предпочитали молчать. Тем более, что мальчишка собирался объяснить такой дикий поступок.

\- Я с Кайлом облазил весь заповедник, но не нашел ни одного ведьминого круга. Проследил за кладбищем, но там никто не собирал крапиву в полночь или полнолуние. Значит, ведьм у нас нет. Тогда я решил поискать вампиров.

У Стилински-старшего начался нервный тик правого глаза. Он дрожащей рукой налил себе полный стакан воды из графина на столе и залпом ее выпил.

\- Вампиров. Хорошо. И как ты понял, что их у нас тоже нет?

\- Я думал сначала на мистера Хоровица. Он откуда-то из Восточной Европы, если смотреть по фамилии. Никогда не выходит на улицу днем, а если и выходит, то в таких черных очках! И всегда старается идти в тени и побыстрее уйти с улицы. Я залез через компьютер миссис Маккол – оказалось, что у него фотофобия. Думал, может он притворяется и проследил за ним. Серебра не боится, чеснок ест с удовольствием и от святой воды, которую я ему подлил в фильтр не задымился.

\- То есть, ты залез к нему домой. Я правильно понимаю? – у Джона уже не было никаких сил.

\- Да, но зато я убедился, что он не вампир. Оставались только оборотни.

Теперь глаз задергался у Талии. Остальные при слове «оборотни» как-то странно заерзали на своих местах. А Стайлз продолжал воодушевленно рассказывать о своих изысканиях. 

\- Я иногда слышал вой, но раньше принимал его за собачий или вой койотов. Ведь волков в Калифорнии не водиться вот уже шестьдесят лет. Потом проверил по интернету в библиотеке – у нас выли не собаки и не койоты. Это был волчий вой. Я подумал, а потом понял, что именно вы можете быть оборотнями, - убежденно кивнул Стайлз головой, обозначая этим жестом всех Хейлов.

\- Вот как. А можно спросить, с чего ты это взял? – Талия молчала и не отнимала салфетку от руки, поэтому вопрос задал Питер.

\- Вы живете за чертой города, в заповеднике, - с готовностью начал отвечать на вопрос Стайлз. – Никогда не болеете – я специально тогда же проверил и ваши карточки, когда проверял мистера Хоровица. Вы очень быстрые и сильные. Хорошо слышите – я потом начал специально проверять, говоря тише, чем нужно. Скотт, Джексон, Лидия и остальные всегда начинали ругаться, что я там себе бубню под нос, неужели не могу говорить громче, а вот Лора, Дерек, Кора и вообще – вы все, всегда мне отвечали, и не говорили, что я говорю тихо. Потом я как-то подложил в рюкзак Лидии несколько подшипников из нашего гаража. Она взяла его, и тут же начала в нем копаться, потому что он был слишком тяжелый. Ей я положил всего три, а Коре – шесть. А она ничего не заметила, так и проходила весь день, будто он ничего не весил. Потом я специально оставил сэндвич возле батареи и принес его с собой. Он не пах, но когда я его достал при Лоре, она его уронила на землю. Специально, я видел. Еще я брал наш фотоаппарат и фотографировал здесь. Они получались нормально. А когда я тайком фотографировал Кору и Дерека в школе – у них все фото были засвеченные. 

\- Стайлз… Ты что, порезал человека только из-за своих домыслов? – у Джона внутри было пусто от обреченности. Похоже, болезнь Клаудии наследственная, ничем другим таких вывертов сознания не объяснить.

\- Нет пап, - Стайлз виновато прикусил губу, глядя на отца. – Помнишь ту драку с Корой? Она сама тогда была виновата, но на следующий день я заметил то, чего быть не могло.

\- И что же?

\- У нее ничего не было. Я разбил ей нос и губу, у нее обязательно должен был быть хотя бы один большой синяк. Но утром на ней не было даже царапинки. А так не бывает. Если ты мне не веришь, то пусть миссис Хейл уберет полотенце от руки.

\- Талия, простите, - Джон тяжело поднялся на ноги и чуть качнулся. Сегодняшний удар Судьбы оказался слишком тяжел. – Завтра я приму любые ваши претензии, а мой сын… похоже, СДВГ не так безобиден, как считают врачи.

\- Папа! Подожди! – упрямо воскликнул Стайлз, крепче вцепляясь в свой стул. – Я обещал маме, что найду для нее лекарство и нашел! Если она ее укусит, то мама выздоровеет! Ну и что, что она будет бегать каждое полнолуние на четырех лапах? Я готов! Подумаешь, я всегда мечтал не только о сестренке или братишке, но и о собаке! Мы будем ей мыть лапы и вычесывать шерсть, но зато она всегда будет здорова! Папа, я прав! Только надо, чтобы миссис Хейл укусила маму! Пожалуйста! – на Талию с мольбой смотрели огромные глаза.

Закусив губу, она смотрела в ответ и не знала, что сказать. За столом вновь повисла тишина. Саймон смотрел на жену, понимая, как нелегко ей сейчас. Кора сидела как мышь – Стайлз и его отец не чуяли, но сила альфы сейчас придавливала за столом всех не хуже гранитной плиты. Хорхе пристально разглядывал мальчика, а Питер, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался атмосферой, прекрасно понимая, что так или иначе, но Стайлз сегодня свое получит. Удивительный ребенок. 

\- Стайлз, твоя мама, она… - нерешительно начала женщина, но ее перебил лихорадочно зачастивший Стайлз.

\- Мама умирает! Папа думает, что я ничего не понимаю, но я прочитал все, что можно! Лобно-височная деменция не лечится. Человек начинает деградировать, забывая сначала людей, события, а потом элементарное. Что надо есть, ходить в туалет, спать. Как разговаривать. Лечения не существует. Даже если бы химиотерапия помогла, а это бывает один раз на три-четыре тысячи, то несколько лет – и она бы вернулась. И мама будет умирать долго, ей все время будет больно, а мы ничего не сможем сделать! А вы всего лишь ее укусите и все будет в порядке!

В голосе уже звенели слезы, наполнившие глаза.

\- Чего вы боитесь? Мы с папой никому не скажем, только вылечите ее! Если вы боитесь охотников, то я избавлюсь от любого, кто появиться в городе! Ну пожалуйста! – слезы уже прочертили дорожки на детском личике. 

– Уберите полотенце!!! – не выдержав тишины, едва не заорал Стайлз. – Уберите, или я принесу рябину и аконит из папиной машины!

Первой сорвалась Кора. Вспыхнули золотом глаза, и сквозь вытянувшиеся клыки она зарычала через стол на Стайлза.

Джон отреагировал быстро: одной рукой он дернул сына, уводя того себе за спину, а вторую руку опустил к поясу, где должна была быть кобура.

\- Что за?... – шокировано выдохнул он.

\- Тот мужчина… он ничего не сыпал на стены, - выглянул из-за отца Стайлз. – Он что-то сыпал из мешка вокруг дома линией. Я тогда уже был почти уверен, кто вы, поэтому думал, что это или аконит, или рябина. Когда все отвлеклись, то я слез с дерева и стер часть линии, насыпав себе в карман. Потом я специально нашел и сжег немного рябиновых веток. А в банках в машине сушеная рябина и аконит. Я потом опять залез на дерево и видел, как светились ваши глаза. Я был прав – вы оборотни. Вы сами сказали, что все, что угодно. Так спасите мою маму…

\- Это правда? – Джон выпрямился до хруста в позвоночнике. Лекарство, найденное сыном было… нестандартным, но это был шанс, в котором отказывали доктора.

Вместо ответа Талия медленно отняла полотенце от руки, на которой не было даже следа пореза.

\- Джон, все не так просто. Укус – это не панацея, он не дает стопроцентной гарантии выздоровления. Ее тело может не принять его, и тогда она умрет. Очень мучительно умрет.

\- Но она уже умирает, - ровно заметил на это мужчина.

-Лора, отведи всех наверх, этот разговор не для ваших ушей, - не поворачиваясь к детям, отдала приказ Альфа стаи Хейл. Не прошло и минуты, как в комнате остались только Талия, Джон, Саймон, Питер, Хорхе и Елена.

\- Пройдемте в кабинет, здесь не место для обсуждений.

В кабинете все сели как-то так, что рядом с Джоном оказался только Питер, остальные – напротив. 

\- Укус?... – поторопился вернуться к разговору Джон.

\- Бывают три случая при укусе. У укушенного есть иммунитет, и все остается как есть. Но это случается настолько редко, что обычно этот шанс в расчет не принимают. Чаще всего тело или отторгает укус и тогда человек умирает очень мучительной смертью, или принимает. Тогда ему не страшна никакая болезнь, это правда. Но и в этом случае не все просто. Это не собачка, которую можно вычесывать, как считает ваш сын. Это животное, зверь, одержимый жаждой убийств. 

\- Я не находил пока растерзанных трупов на вверенной мне территории, - хмыкнул на это шериф Стилински.

\- Результат дрессировки. Надо просто найти якорь, за который цепляется человеческая часть, чтобы сохранять разум не только в полнолуние, но и при сильных стрессах. И есть еще ограничения. Та же рябина и аконит, которыми угрожал Стайлз – это оружие против нас. Мы не сможем пройти там, где насыпана рябина, а аконит – яд, который очень быстро нас убивает. И охотники.

\- Полагаю, на очень крупного зверя? – устало вздохнул шериф, на которого этот вечер обрушили слишком много информации.

\- На нас. Арджент – охотница, из очень старого клана охотников на оборотней. Так что, учитывайте еще и этот факт.

\- Но вы можете укусить Клаудию? 

\- Вы уверены, Джон? Обратной дороги не будет. А если она умрет? – у оборотней не бывает мигрени. Обычно. Судя по тому, как Талия потирала переносицу, у нее она началась.

\- Как сказал мой сын, - поднимаясь на ноги и криво улыбаясь заметил мужчина, – она уже умирает. А пятьдесят на пятьдесят – это больше, чем ничего, что нам обещают сейчас. 

\- Тогда поговорите сначала вы с ней, а потом уже подойду и я, - устало вздохнула женщина. – Лора, пусть Стайлз спускается, - высунувшись за дверь, громко позвала женщина.

*****

Внимательно прислушиваясь к шуму отъезжающей машины, хорошо слышимой в открытых окнах, пятеро оборотней молчали.

Первым заговорил Хорхе.

\- Талия, как ты могла просмотреть такого ребенка? 

\- Нормальный мальчик, умный и любознательный, - весело хмыкнув, заметил на это Питер.

\- Будь у меня хоть один из детей таким же – я был бы спокоен за свою стаю. Такой альфа будет гордостью стаи. А из того, что я видел, ни один из твоих детей не будет ему равен. Лора слишком молода для силы, Дереку и Коре она противопоказана, насчет Кайла я пока не знаю... А Стайлз... И дело даже не в той выгоде, что принесет тебе укус его матери.

\- Я уже думала над таким вариантом, но он меня опередил, - хмуро согласилась женщина, садясь рядом с мужем. – Иметь на своей стороне представителя закона, который сможет прикрыть нас с человеческой стороны – это будет очень здорово для стаи.

\- Женщина, - чуть не сплюнул на это замечание Хорхе.

\- Спасибо, брат. Как приятно знать, что ты разделяешь мое разочарование, - хохотнул Питер.

\- Талия, сестра моя, мы вообще-то думали не о выгоде, а о проблемах, - продолжил Питер на испепеляющий взгляд сестры. – Ты предупредила сына, предупредила отца, предупредишь мать. Скажешь про риск всем троим. И если она не переживет укус, твоей вины в том не будет. А вот если ты откажешь, и она умрет… Ты вообще представляешь себе, на что будет способен настолько умный ребенок, обозленный конкретно на нашу семью? Даже если ты заставишь его забыть, где гарантия, что не начнет искать снова, и опять не найдет то же самое? Или что он не подстраховался и не припрятал где-нибудь подсказки для себя?

\- А если она выживет, то вся энергия и сообразительность этого ребенка будет направлена на благополучие нашей семьи. Тем более, что свое обещание он сдержал авансом, - неожиданно заговорил Саймон. 

На недоуменные взгляды остальных он с кривой улыбкой закончил.

\- От одной охотницы он уже избавился. Причем, гарантированно…


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13.

По дороге домой в машине царила напряженная тишина. Стайлз сжался в комок на заднем сиденье, а Джон вел настолько осторожно, что попавшаяся навстречу патрульная машина мигнула фарами. Еще больше притормозив, шериф высунул руку в приоткрытое окно и махнул, показывая бдительному полицейскому, что все в порядке. 

От долгого сиденья в одной позе у Стайлза затекли руки и ноги, поэтому на пол гаража он просто вывалился, запутавшись в конечностях. Аккуратно поставив ребенка на ноги, Джон жестом показал, чтобы тот шел в свою комнату.

От непривычности поведения отца Стайлз начал метаться по своей комнате, сшибая на пол все, что попадалось на дороге. Так что, когда шериф поднялся наверх через минут десять, в комнате его сына царил форменный хаос, а сам Стайлз находился на грани очередного приступа.

Сев на кровать и свесив руки между колен, Джон с минуту разглядывал сына, а потом все же притянул его в свои объятия. Сжав худенькое тело так, что чуть ребра не затрещали, он уткнулся носом в растрепанные вихры на макушке и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. 

\- Пап, она бы не согласилась, если бы я просто попросил, - с мольбой в голосе первым заговорил Стайлз. – Я проверил – ее семья живет здесь давно, они приехали сюда чуть ли не первыми белыми. Ну… не совсем первыми, но ты меня понял. И за все это время никто и никогда не заподозрил, что они какие-то не такие. Что ей моя мама, когда она хранила такую тайну? Я просто хотел как-то с ней договориться, когда пришел тогда к ее дому – скорее всего ее старший брат тоже оборотень, и он бы понял, что это выгодно, когда жена шерифа – тоже оборотень. Тогда никто не сможет причинить ей вреда – ты будешь защищать маму изо всех сил, а раз она такая же, как семья миссис Хейл, то и их. Это выгодно! Я просто хотел поговорить с ней, но то, что так получилось – это еще лучше. Она оказалась должна мне. Понимаешь? Мама будет здорова! Папа, ну не молчи же!!!

Подняв голову, Джон разжал руки, все еще притягивающие к себе Стайлза, и чуть отодвинул от себя, глядя на ребенка незнакомым, изучающим взглядом.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты молчал о своих… поисках. Понимаю, почему ты хотел поговорить с ней при ее брате. Понимаю о причинах. Но я не понимаю твои методы, сын. И это меня пугает. Очень. Я перестаю тебя узнавать, Стайлз. Ты не видишь себя со стороны, но это – страшно. Пожалуйста, Стайлз… Я прошу тебя – не делай так больше. Я… Стайлз, давай договоримся так: чтобы не пришло в твою голову, какие бы подозрения это не были – ты придешь ко мне. А я не отмахнусь от тебя. Выслушаю, подумаю, проверю. Не стану говорить, что ты еще ребенок и ничего не понимаешь. Отнесусь к твоим словам как к непроверенной еще гипотезе.

Прислонившись лбом ко лбу Стайлза, Джон с расстояния в пару дюймов смотрел в широко распахнутые карие глаза.

\- Я прошу тебя только об одном, Стайлз. Не лги мне больше. И не делай так, как ты сделал сегодня. Хорошо? Поклянись мне, сын.

\- Папа? – Стайлза пробило дрожью. 

\- Сын, еще раз. Поклянись мне, что больше никогда не поступишь так, как сегодня. Что ты не будешь мне больше лгать. Иначе я буду вынужден принять меры, - Джону было больно говорить эти слова, глядя в доверчивые глаза Стайлза, но и оставить все так, как есть, не мог.

\- Папа, я обещаю тебе, что постараюсь… очень-очень постараюсь никогда больше тебя не разочаровывать, - Стайлзу было очень страшно. Сейчас он самым откровенным образом лгал отцу, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Но позволить пойти истории по тому же пути, что в прошлом, не мог. Однако сейчас должно быть полегче. Осталось всего три дела, которые он должен будет сделать, а потом… потом он будет жить так, как мечтал прожить ребенком: играть с друзьями, представлять себя Бэтменом, выпрашивать у мамы вкусненькое и помогать отцу, примеряя на себя звезду шерифа. Никаких тайн про оборотней, никакого укуса для Скотта, канимы, стаи альф, дарака, Ногицунэ, берсерков, охотников и правительства… Школа, выпускной, Дерек, колледж, Дерек, дом, любимая работа, может быть, даже их с Дереком ребенок… 

Джон опустил глаза, разжал руки и тяжело встал с кровати. Он был не только хорошим мужем и отцом. Он был еще и хорошим шерифом. А его восьмилетний сын только что солгал ему. 

\- Ты мне пообещал, Стайлз. Ты только что дал мне слово, что больше не обманешь меня. И я тебе поверю. Сейчас. Но запомни, сын: если ты мне солжешь, и я говорю не про то, как ты прогуливаешь школу ради девочки или парня, ты понял, что я имею в виду, не так ли? Так вот, один такой случай, и перестану тебе верить. Я буду любить тебя, защищать, оберегать, как могу. Но доверять тебе я уже не буду. 

Оставив Стайлза сидеть на постели и смотреть ему вслед широко распахнутыми глазами, Джон спустился на кухню и сделал то, чего клялся себе не делать ни за что: он достал из заначки бутылку виски и щедро плеснул в стакан. Алкоголь не решит проблем, не избавит от черных мыслей, не подскажет, что делать с чересчур умным сыном, но зато подарит забытье хотя бы на пару часов. Такое сладкое и желанное ничто, где можно ни о чем не думать и ничего не решать. Достаточно взять стакан в руки и выпить, а потом налить себе еще. 

Уже поднеся стакан к губам, Джон едва успел поставить его на стол, когда сбоку в него врезалось тело его сына, который едва не захлебывался слезами и словами. Подхватив ребенка на руки, мужчина поторопился выйти с кухни в гостиную: ему не хотелось привлекать внимание к бутылке. Усадив Стайлза на колени и укутав в плед, постоянно лежащий на диване, он принялся слегка покачивать мальчика, крепко обнимая и внимательно выслушивая бессвязный поток речи о том, как его маленькому сыну было страшно, плохо и одиноко. Как Стайлз боялся, что не сумеет найти лекарство, что опоздает, что ничего не получиться, и мама умрет. И как они тогда без нее? Что они будут делать, как жить? 

Прошло почти полчаса прежде, чем плач перешел во всхлипы, а затем в редкие судорожные вздохи. Наплевав на все, Джон растянулся на диване, уложив уснувшего Стайлза на себя, и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тишину родного дома, который будто тосковал каждой вещицей по своей хозяйке. Дав безмолвное обещание самому себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы она вернулась, Джон провалился в душную черноту без сновидений. Он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать о чем-то думать и что-то решать…

*******  
Утром о вчерашнем решении пришлось пожалеть: голова гудела, спина ныла, а руки, на которой удобно устроился Стайлз, скатившийся ночью отцу под бок, будто вообще не было, настолько она онемела.

С тяжким кряхтеньем Джон с трудом встал с дивана и начал крутить головой из стороны в сторону, даже со страхом вслушиваясь в те скрипы и хрусты, что издавало затекшее тело. До подъема в школу было еще два часа, поэтому Джон осторожно поднял Стайлза на руки и перенес его на второй этаж – пусть хотя бы это время поспит в удобной постели, а не как придется. Сам он надеялся, что после контрастного душа сумеет прийти в норму и избавиться от послевкусия вчерашнего разговора. Сейчас, при сумрачном свете раннего осеннего утра казалось, что вчера он переборщил. Да, его сын удивительно умный, сообразительный, хитрый и активный ребенок. Но в том-то и дело – ребенок. Которому всего восемь лет. А он повел себя с ним как с матерым преступником. Неудивительно, что у Стайлза вчера началась истерика. Удивительно, что дело не дошло до панической атаки. Хорош отец: вместо того, чтобы успокаивать ребенка, который с ума сходил от страха, схватился за бутылку! От последней мысли Джона вообще передернуло. Он должен быть примером и опорой своему ребенку, а вместо этого ведет себя как один из тех ублюдков, которых шериф задерживает за издевательства над своими детьми. 

Мстительно выкрутив кран холодной воды до отказа, Джон вытерпел две минуты ледяного душа и быстро растерся полотенцем, с облегчением чувствуя, как быстрее заструилась кровь в жилах, а ночной дурман растворяется тем больше, чем яснее становится ум. 

К тому моменту, как зазвонил будильник Стайлза, по дому уже плыл одуряющий запах блинчиков, которые успел напечь Джон. Стайлз даже запнулся на пороге: он давно не видел отца настолько энергичным и бодрым. Подтянутый, гладко выбритый, уже одетый в свою форму, с глазами, полными искристого лукавства – как-то сразу понималось, за что такая красивая женщина, как Клаудия, полюбила тогда еще курсанта Полицейской Академии.

\- Сын? Не стой, садись за стол и ешь, пока не остыло, - в полных тепла серых глазах не было ни намека на вчерашнюю тьму. – Я сам отвезу тебя в школу, а потом поеду в больницу.

\- К маме? Она согласиться? Ты же ей все-все расскажешь? И обязательно скажешь, чтобы она согласилась? Может, я лучше с тобой поеду, сам ей все рассажу? А если она тебе не поверит?

Джон с трудом смог встрять в пулеметной скорости монолог сына.

\- Стайлз! Ешь. Я поеду в больницу один, без тебя. Мне все, что требуется, вчера сказала Талия. И я вполне в состоянии пересказать детали сам. Тем более, что чуть позже обещала подъехать сама и ответить на все вопросы мамы. Поверь, ты уже сделал все, что мог. Теперь нам остается только ждать и надеяться. А это намного больше, чем у нас было – до вчерашнего вечера мы могли только ждать без надежды. Не порть то, что есть. Езжай в школу, а потом можешь заехать к маме – она сама тебе все скажет. Договорились? 

Вместо ответа Стайлз набил рот блинчиками пополам с сиропом, моментально став похожим на хомячка, и усердно принялся жевать, одновременно быстро кивая головой. Школа так школа… Папа прав – он сделал все, что мог в этом направлении. А мама… Клаудия всегда было не только очень доброй и любящей женщиной, она была умной, и вряд ли откажется от того единственного шанса выжить, что ей предложат. 

\- Тогда доедай быстрее и беги одеваться – до первого звонка как раз успеем доехать, - потрепал вихрастую голову Джон.

*****  
\- Джон, - слабо улыбнулась Клаудия, искренне радуясь приходу мужа. После первой химиотерапии болезнь будто мстила, каждый день отнимая чуть ли не несколько лет жизни. Время утекало настолько стремительно, что каждая встреча была едва ли не чудом. 

\- Клаудия, - чуть натянуто улыбнулся мужчина, выглядывая в коридор и плотно прикрывая дверь.

\- Джон? – переспросила Клаудия, удивленная таким поведением мужа.

Она внимательным взглядом проследила, как Джон несколько минут мерил шагами небольшую палату, нервно ероша волосы, при этом постоянно посматривая на нее и покусывая губы.

\- Что происходит? - она первая не выдержала повисшей тишины. 

\- Ты помнишь наш разговор про экспериментальное лекарство? – Джон наконец сел на край больничной постели и взял в руку тонкую, исхудавшую ладонь жены, с болью ощущая, насколько хрупкая стала кисть.

\- Нам предложили опытное лечение? – с ноткой недоверия переспросила Клаудия. Будь это действительно так, Джон вряд ли бы так нервничал. Значит, это или незаконно, или что-то не так с этим предложением.

\- Нет. Дело в другом. Стайлз, он…

\- Что со Стайлзом, Джон? – приборы начали пронзительно пищать, показывая ухудшение состояния.

\- С ним все в порядке, - поспешил исправиться Джон. – Дело в том, что это он нашел способ… возможность… может быть – лекарство… Я не знаю, как это назвать! 

\- Джон. Что. Случилось? Объясни, - медленно заговорила Клаудия, пытаясь сообразить, насколько плохи дела у ее мужчин. И при чем тут вообще ее болезнь?

\- Стайлз нашел для тебя лекарство. О котором не знает ни один врач, зато прекрасно знает любой сказочник. Он нашел оборотней.

\- Джон… ты что, пьян?! – Клаудии едва не стало плохо опять.

\- Нет. Я трезв, как никогда. И точно так же испуган. Ты… ты не представляешь, что я испытал вчера, когда мне предъявили доказательства. Клаудия, у меня была ночь, чтобы все это переварить и осознать. Она зайдет чуть попозже, чтобы тоже переговорить с тобой, но я хотел сделать это первым. 

\- Оборотень… - Клаудия была в шоке. – С когтями, клыками, шерстью и прочим?

\- И не только. Полнолуние, и некоторые ограничения в виде кое-каких растений.

\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - несколько облегченно тихо рассмеялась женщина. На недоуменный взгляд мужа она пояснила. - Вот теперь я больше верю в оборотней. Раз есть кнут, то и пряник настоящий. Что не так?

\- Как я понял из объяснений, рябина для оборотней – непреодолимый барьер. Пепел, сок, плоды, само дерево – оно опасно в любом виде. То же самое и с аконитом, только он не создает барьера. Хотя убить может запросто. Полнолуние, особенно первые несколько – очень опасны, и их лучше проводить под присмотром главы стаи, иначе… Иначе это может окончиться гибелью членов семьи новообращенного. Есть охотники на оборотней – Кейт Арджент одна из таких. Только она какая-то сумасшедшая, потому что, как мне сказали, есть особый кодекс, по которому эти две группы живут. Такие стаи, как… как эта – мирные оседлые – их не трогают. И само обращение… Это тоже не идеальный выход. У тебя будет всего два варианта…

\- Дай угадаю: я или умру, не сумев обратиться, или выживу, со всеми вытекающими. Так? 

\- Мне всегда нравились в тебе не только твоя красота, но прежде всего – ум, - нежно улыбнулся Джон, невесомо целуя тоненькое запястье, на котором просвечивали все венки.

\- То, что ты мне сказал – это пока только одни минусы. А плюсы есть? – попыталась она подбодрить Джона. 

\- Ну… как насчет идеального здоровья? – прищурил один глаз мужчина. – Никакого рака, СПИДа, лихорадок. Авария опасна только та, где машина раскатана в блин, а так – одни синяки, которые через день уже сойдут. Слух, нюх, зрение острее, чем у животных и сохраняемые в любом облике. Никаких диет – всегда идеальная фигура. И любое количество сладкого – оборотни не болеют кариесом.

\- Джон, что ты за мужчина? – рассмеялась Клаудия. – Вот с этого и надо было начинать! За такие бонусы я согласна потерпеть все остальные недостатки.

\- Ты правда согласна? – тихо переспросил Джон, снова поднося руку жены к губам. – А то я вчера как представил, что тебя больше нет… Я согласен на любой вариант, любимая. Тем более, что без тебя я не справлюсь с нашим сыном.

\- Мужчины, - снисходительно-любяще выдохнула Клаудия, которой все еще казалось, что этот разговор – затянувшаяся шутка. Ну как так – оборотни?!

\- Дело даже не в том, что я боюсь. Точнее, я боюсь, но не совсем того, о чем ты подумала. Я боюсь, что без тебя он решит, что быть Мориарти интереснее, чем Шерлоком, и выберет Темную сторону Силы, а не Светлую.

\- Джон, вы пересмотрели с ним «Звездные войны»? - поразилась Клаудия.

\- Мы не смотрели их с тех пор, как тебя положили в больницу, - серьезно покачал головой Джон. – И я был предельно серьезен. Попробуй сама представить, в каком надо было быть отчаянии, чтобы додуматься до такого варианта. И каким упрямством надо обладать, чтобы найти то, что ищешь? А еще ты не видела его, когда он предъявил свой ультиматум.

\- Все так плохо? – озабочено нахмурилась Клаудия.

\- Я боюсь остаться с ним один, потому что не знаю, смогу ли правильно его воспитать, - устало вздохнул Джон, вставая с постели. – Мне пора на службу, любимая.

\- Ты сказал, что со мной зайдут поговорить, - легонько сжала его пальцы Клаудия. – Если это не шутка, то что бы ты мне посоветовал?

\- Как мне вчера пришлось ответить: «Пятьдесят на пятьдесят – это больше, чем ничего, которое нам обещают сейчас».

\- Когда мне ждать гостя?

Вместо ответа в дверь раздался негромкий стук, и почти сразу она немного приоткрылась. За ней послышались тихие голоса, а потом через порог перешагнула Талия Хейл.

\- Добрый день. Как я вижу, Джон, вы уже рассказали в общих чертах обо всем Клаудии. Полагаю, будет лучше, если я отвечу на все вопросы.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14.

Стайлз струсил прийти в больницу к маме сам. Он предпочел позвонить, немного поболтать, тщательно увиливая от редких вопросов Клаудии и сбросить звонок. Ему элементарно было страшно. Он прекрасно понимал, что сильно перегнул палку, и гнев отца был полностью оправдан. Но видеть разочарование в глазах мамы было выше его сил. Тем более что ей сейчас ну совсем никак нельзя волноваться: полнолуние только через две недели, а мама слишком быстро слабела, чтобы волновать ее еще и своими действиями. Пусть сначала выздоровеет, а потом уже он примет от нее любую трепку. 

Принеся традиционный ланч отцу, состоящий в основном из зелени и совсем немного – масла, Стайлз уставился на него полным ожидания взглядом. Понимая, что ему кусок поперек горла встанет, и не только от нетерпеливого молчания Стайлза, Джон со вздохом отложил вилку, и грустно осмотрел предложенный ему обед. Почесав затылок, он вдруг поднял на сына полный веселья взгляд.

\- Знаешь, Стайлз, из того, что мне рассказала Талия, я могу сделать вывод, что если пройду то же лечение, что и Клаудия, то вполне смогу позволить себе любое мясо, картошку, гамбургеры, буррито… - с каждым названием голос шерифа становился все мечтательнее и тише.

\- Ни за что, - категорически отрезал на это Стайлз. – Нам хватит мамы, а тебе придется соблюдать диету. Я не справлюсь с вами обоими, - пояснил он на приподнятые брови отца. – А мама… согласилась? – с трудом сглотнув, задал он наконец самый главный вопрос сиплым голосом.

\- Мама у нас не только очень красивая и умная, она у нас самая храбрая, - в этот момент дверь кабинета шерифа открылась и вошла его секретарь, которая положила на стол документы на подпись. Весело поздоровавшись с мальчиком, она потянулась погладить его по плечу, но Стайлз ускользнул от прикосновения, даже не обратив на это внимания. Все существо сейчас жаждало только одного ответа.

\- Папа?!

\- Клаудия согласилась на то экспериментальное лечение, о котором договорилась для нее миссис Хейл, - не стал терзать сына Джон. Тем более, что Клара, будучи завзятой болтушкой, обязательно уже к вечеру расскажет об этой новости половине города, что им только на руку. – Ее заберут через две недели.

\- А сколько ее не будет? – жадно спросил Стайлз, не обращая внимания на навострившую уши Клару, которая очень сочувствовала обоим Стилински, прекрасно зная, как они любят Клаудию. 

\- Ну… это ты спросил. Откуда же мне знать? – пожал плечами Джон, внимательно проглядывая документы и тут же их подписывая. – Месяц, два, три… Сколько надо, столько и не будет. Но Стайлз… - поднял мужчина взгляд на сына. – Это опытное лечение. Талия подняла все свои связи ради этого, но гарантию дать она не могла. Мы приняли условия на свой страх и риск – процент неудачного лечения очень высок, поэтому… поэтому не надейся слишком сильно. Хорошо?

\- О, шериф! Это же все равно хорошая новость! – не выдержала Клара. – Наши доктора отличные профессионалы, но такая болезнь им не зубам. А мы все скрестим пальцы и будем молиться за вашу жену – Клаудия чудесная женщина.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся на это Джон. Теперь, каким бы не был результат, никто не сможет ничего им предъявить. Прекрасно понявший маневр отца Стайлз нехарактерно для себя молчал, чем вызвал очередную волну сочувствия со стороны Клары, помнившей его еще вопящим свертком.

\- Ну же, Бэтмен, выше нос! Неужели ты правда думаешь, что твоя мама сдастся тогда, когда ей предоставлен такой шанс? Все будет хорошо! – все же потрепав как обычно растрепанную макушку, женщина покинула кабинет, оставляя отца и сына наедине. 

\- Пап, ты это специально сказал при ней? – поспешил он уточнить у шерифа.

\- Да, - рассеяно ответил Джон, снова берясь за вилку и поднимая на Стайлза мученический взгляд. – Но еще немного такой диеты, и я всерьез задумаюсь о том же лечении! – грозно потрясая вилкой, заявил он сыну. – Так что советую пересмотреть мой рацион. А теперь кыш. Мне пора заканчивать обед и приниматься за эти жуткие бумаги, которых, благодаря тебе, у меня море.

******  
Показываться на глаза Хейлам Стайлзу было стыдно и страшно, поэтому все время он тратил на друзей. Ему потребовались долгих десять лет, чтобы разглядеть за маской надменной принцессы удивительного человека. Сейчас Стайлз знал, поэтому подружиться с Лидией оказалось очень просто, хотя роль ее преданного Рыцаря исполнял все равно с удовольствием, а девочка с таким же удовольствием принимала его служение, основательно беся этим Джексона. Стайлз взял за правило каждый день встречать ее в школе новым комплиментом, зачастую настолько вычурным или странным, что требовалось время, чтобы понять его смысл. 

Дэнни, органично влившийся в их компанию, начал вести своеобразный счет этим комплиментам: сколько раз за неделю Стайлз удивит, а сколько – рассмешит Лидию. Даже Джексон, все еще строя из себя заносчивого засранца, начал вести себя более человечески. Проблема была в Айзеке. С каждой неделей он становился все более нервным и дерганым, и уже четыре раза приходил в школу в одежде с длинными рукавами, хотя на улице тогда было еще тепло. 

Дав себе слово, что займется этой проблемой, как только мама поправиться, Стайлз пока постарался как можно более плотно опекать Лейхи, втягивая во все групповые интересы. Остальные несколько недоуменно сначала воспринимали такое навязывание, но противиться энергии и энтузиазму Стайлза было сложно, поэтому к моменту пожара никто не воспринимал Айзека, как нечто чужеродное. Похожий на ангелочка со своими кудряшками и огромными глазами, с чуть кривоватой робкой улыбкой, он вызывал только умиление и восторг. Зато Лидия, Джексон, Дэнни, Стайлз и еще парочка одноклассников могла сообщить, что в голубых глазах Айзека нашли приют целые орды чертенят, а чувство юмора обещало вырасти со временем в полноценный сарказм. 

За неделю до полнолуния Джон не выдержал этого напряжения и едва ли не силком отвел сына в больницу, встретиться с Клаудией, которая тоже себе места не находила. Встреча вышла очень эмоциональной, едва переступив порог, Стайлз разрыдался, тут же расплакалась Клаудия, Джон обнял их обоих и принялся успокаивать, вытирая нос то сыну, то жене. 

Гораздо страшнее оказалось переступить порог дома Хейлов. И то не самому: в школе к нему подошел хмурый Дерек, который наконец-то вернулся к учебе, основательно растеряв свою улыбчивость и обаяние, заменив их хмуростью, и передал приглашение альфы стаи.

К дому Хейлов его подвез Дерек. Искоса поглядывая на него всю дорогу, Стайлз едва зубами не скрипел: несмотря на все его старания, Дерек все равно становился похожим на себя-прошлого. Замкнутый, нелюдимый, хмурый и утонувший в чувстве собственной вины. Одна надежда, что присутствие семьи вокруг сможет вытянуть его из этого эмоционального болота. 

А вот заставить переступить порог его не смог даже раздраженный рык Дерека, так что Талии пришлось самой выйти из дома, шикнув на молодежь, привлеченную запахом почти ужаса, который исходил от Стайлза.

\- Стайлз, здравствуй, - как ни в чем не бывало поздоровалась она с мальчиком, делая вид, что не замечает ни сумасшедшего сердцебиения, ни очень частого, почти судорожного дыхания. – Прогуляемся?

Стайлз почти обреченно кивнул, кажется, готовый к тому, что в лесу его съедят и закопают косточки под ближайшим кустом.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо выдохнул он, как только дом скрылся из виду. 

\- Чего? – удивилась альфа. – Того, что ты спас всю мою семью? Того, что ты нашел лекарство для твоей мамы? Что помог задержать опасную преступницу?

\- Нет, - помотал головой мальчик. – Что я так… сделал.

\- Стайлз, - Талия присела на удобно лежащее бревно и похлопала ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая присесть. Дождавшись, пока мальчик перестанет ерзать, устраиваясь поудобнее, она продолжила.

\- Ты умный мальчик. Намного умнее своих сверстников. Удивительно, что мои дети не прокололись гораздо раньше, учитывая твою наблюдательность. Поэтому ты прекрасно понимаешь, насколько выгодно стае иметь среди своих кого-то, кто является членом семьи власть имущих города. Жена шерифа – очень выгодное приобретение, тем более, что твоя мама – очень хорошая женщина, да и ты сам мне нравишься. Я собиралась предложить ей укус после отъезда моего брата, но ты своими… действиями немного опередил события. Несмотря на то, каким образом было сделано это предложение, никто не держит на тебя обиды или зла – еще неизвестно, как бы отреагировал кто-то из моих, попади он в такую ситуацию. Так что, ты по-прежнему желанный гость в нашем доме, тем более, что Кайл Коре, Лоре и Дереку уже все нервы на кулак намотал, обвиняя в том, что это из-за них ты больше не приходишь. 

\- Мама выживет? – логическую цепочку мыслей Стайлза не мог предсказать никто, даже сам Стайлз.

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответила Талия. – Я уже говорила вам всем и повторю еще раз – это как рулетка. Чет и нечет, повезет – не повезет. Выживет или нет. От нас это никак не зависит.

\- Мама уже пропустила День Благодарения… - тоскливо протянул Стайлз. – А на Рождество она вернется? 

\- Не знаю, малыш, - устало вздохнула Талия, которая вспомнила, почему так долго тянула со своим предложением: видеть надежду в детских глазах и не мочь что-то пообещать – это очень тяжело. – Все зависит от твоей мамы. Бывает, что укушенные находят якорь чуть ли не в первое полнолуние, но эти случаи настолько же редки, насколько редко можно встретить тех, у кого иммунитет к укусу.

\- Это мама, - соскочил с бревна Стайлз. – Она не только умная, добрая и красивая. Она очень сильная, поэтому все будет хорошо. А она останется все время здесь, у вас, или вы ее куда-то отправите? И нам же с папой можно будет навещать ее? И папа вам сказал, что он придумал легенду? Будто это вы по своим связям устроили ей какое-то лечение, и ее забирают через пару дней? Это чтобы вы знали, если он не сказал вам. И да… У вас есть гримуары, как у ведьм? Или как-то по-другому называется? У нас в округе есть еще такие же, как вы? Ну, там, единороги, баньши, ведьмы? Я искал ведьм, но не нашел, а вдруг я просто неправильно искал? И потом, если есть единороги, я бы хотел посмотреть на них, пока я мальчик, потому что я читал, что они выходят только к девственникам, а когда я стану старше, я перестану им быть, и тогда он точно ко мне не выйдет, а девственником я перестану быть очень быстро – я же Стайлз, а мама говорит, что Стилински – неотразимы!

У Талии к концу монолога позванивало в ушах. Она и забыла, каким может быть этот ребенок, которого спокойно выносит только Кайл, и то только потому, что сам ненамного отличается. Хотя была одна странность в Стайлзе… Иногда гиперактивный, суперболтливый, не могущий сосредоточиться на чем-то одном ребенок будто проваливался сам в себя, замирал, ведя какой-то внутренний диалог сам с собой. А может и не с собой… Но гораздо хуже таких диалогов был взгляд. Очень холодный, взрослый, изучающий взгляд умудренного жизнью человека, которому она сама бы поостереглась переходить дорогу. Странный ребенок. Наверное, как бы ни повернулись события с его матерью, стоит привлечь к нему внимание ее Советника и послушать, что скажет Дитон. Посмотрим…

А пока самое лучшее, что она может сделать, это как можно быстрее вернуться домой и сгрузить все еще тараторящую головную боль Кайлу. Или Питеру – пусть отвечает на все эти миллионы вопросов. И как только Джону и Клаудии удается совладать с их сыном?


	15. Chapter 15

Утром в ночь перед полнолунием Стайлз проснулся не по будильнику. Увидев, что проспал школу, мальчик кубарем скатился с постели; запутавшись в одеяле, сшиб стул и уронил кружку со стола, запнувшись о кучу собственной одежды… За пять минут после побудки он навел такой хаос в одной единственной комнате, какой не снился целой армии. Неожиданностью стало и присутствие отца дома – у того сегодня была дневная смена, и он давно уже должен был быть на работе. Но… Джон был дома, и сейчас просто обнимал сына, уговаривая успокоиться. 

Как оказалось, шериф еще вчера поменялся сменами с помощником, учитывая то количество бумаг, что предстояло оформить в больнице на отказ от лечения Клаудии. Стайлза Джон отпросил по этой же причине: он прекрасно понимал, что сегодня сын даже под страхом смерти не сможет сосредоточиться на занятиях, и лучше позволить ему остаться с матерью. Ведь неизвестно, что принесет им грядущая ночь… Может, это последний раз, когда… Когда. 

Стайлзу не пришлось объяснять причины: мальчик все понял сам. Но, в отличие от отца, верил в завтрашний день куда сильнее. Или лучше притворялся? И пока Джон заполнял тысячу бланков, ставил подписи, опять заполнял бумаги, Стайлз весело болтал с мамой, которая нервничала, но старалась держаться бодро и изо всех сил верить в происходящий абсурд. Несмотря на предъявленные Талией Хейл доказательства, полученные объяснения, Клаудия все еще сомневалась, что ее сегодня укусят, и завтра она вполне может проснуться оборотнем. 

Пообедали отец с сыном в больничном кафетерии, а потом опять вернулись в палату к миссис Стилински. А около пяти вечера на больничной стоянке почти без шума припарковался большой черный фургон без опознавательных знаков. Шофер остался на месте, а его пассажир покинул кабину. Из самого фургона вышли еще трое – двое мужчин и женщина. В распахнутые дверцы было видно медицинское оборудование, но нигде не было ни одной эмблемы того лечебного учреждения, к которому фургон принадлежал.

Вытащив каталку, двое мужчин и женщина направились к больнице, а еще один остался настраивать какие-то приборы. Внутри женщина затребовала документы пациентки, которую они должны были забрать, а два весьма мощных санитара, в сопровождении миссис Маккол, направились к палате Клаудии. Несмотря на угрюмый вид, перекладывали они ее на каталку очень осторожно и бережно, не обращая внимания на суетящегося вокруг них Стайлза. Джону пришлось опять заполнять массу бумаг, но уже сопроводительных. В фургон их не пустили, пришлось ехать следом на своей машине, провожаемые сочувствующими, изредка – завидующими взглядами. Мало кто верил, что Клаудия выживет, но поднятые Талией Хейл связи внушали уважение. 

В доме Хейлов Клаудию разместили со всеми удобствами, объяснив, что фургон, после того, как привез Клаудию, отправился на маленький аэродром, где ждет самолет, который взлетит, как только каталку поднимут на борт. Легенда должна быть безупречной. Но остаться мужчинам Стилински не позволили, мягко выпроводив их. Первым с матерью попрощался Стайлз, Джон задержался там почти на десять минут и вышел из комнаты с повлажневшими глазами. Отрывисто кивнув на прощание всем Хейлам, Джон и Стайлз вернулись домой, прекрасно понимая, что проведут эту ночь на диване в гостиной, в тишине и без признаков сна, ожидая утренний звонок…

***

Ночь напролет Джон и Стайлз просматривали бесчисленные фотографии и видеозаписи, начиная еще с тех пор, когда Джон и Клаудия были просто парочкой, а не мужем и женой. Свидетельств счастливой жизни было невообразимо много. Звонок телефона в шесть утра раздался как гром с ясного неба. И Джон, и Стайлз замерли, с ужасом разглядывая маленький аппарат, лежащий на столике. Ни один из них не мог заставить себя ответить на вызов, прекрасно понимая, что новости могут быть… _разными_. Но узнать их можно было, только приняв звонок.

\- Алло… - все же смог собраться Джон.

\- Она сильная волчица. Достойное дополнение к стае… - без приветствия ответила усталым голосом Талия. 

Это было самое главное, что хотел услышать Джон. Выпустив телефон из рук, он подхватил в охапку насторожено глядящего на него сына и закружил по комнате, смеясь и плача одновременно. Без слов сообразив, что это значит, Стайлз вцепился в отца, вопя на весь дом от избытка эмоций. Не сговариваясь, они кинулись к машине, стремясь как можно скорее оказаться там, где сейчас билось сердце обоих.

Талия прекрасно понимала, что делала, когда сообщала о такой новости настолько рано. Поэтому дом Хейлов встретил обоих Стилински распахнутой дверью и ждущим на пороге, зевающим Питером. Шаркая ногами и беспрестанно зевая, Хейл довел их до места, неопределенно махнул рукой и скрылся в своей комнате – досыпать.

Полнолуние выдалось… жарким. Миссис Стилински, несмотря на свой ослабленный организм, задала им хлопот. Волчица из нее получилась очень сильная и своенравная, и сколько придется добиваться обретения ею якоря – неизвестно. Но это вопрос уже второстепенный, главное – она выжила. А, значит, Стайлз все также будет зависать в их доме, и можно будет продолжить наблюдение за мальчиком. Уж больно любопытный ребенок, который его племяннику совсем не пара, чтобы не думал сам Стайлз на этот счет.

***

В школу Стайлз явился сияя, как лампочка. Волны довольства жизнью и счастья изливались из него настолько плотной волной, что она была почти осязаемой. Не дожидаясь вопросов, он громогласно объявил ожидающим его друзьям, что с утра позвонила мама, которую уже обследовали те врачи, и сказала, что шансы не просто есть, что ее полное излечение – дело всего-то нескольких месяцев. Благосклонно приняв поздравления, он счастливо пропустил все на сегодняшних занятиях мимо ушей, однако, взысканий не заработал, благодаря пониманию учителей. Трудно требовать от ребенка внимания, когда все его существо сосредоточено на другом. Тем более, что пара дней для такого ученика, как Стайлз, не критична – очень умный, он нагонит пропущенное всего за пару часов дополнительных занятий.

После окончания занятий вся развеселая кампания, состоящая из самого Стайлза, Лидии, Дэнни, Джексона, Айзека, Эрики и робеющего Скотта, завалилась в ближайшее к школе кафе – праздновать хорошие новости. Несмотря на разные социальные группы и воспитание, все ребята были рады за Стайлза, и сейчас поднимали молочные коктейли за здоровье миссис Стилински, желая ей скорейшего выздоровления и возвращения домой. Спустя полчаса в компанию неизвестным образом влилась и Кора Хейл, случайно зашедшая в это же кафе. Полный счастья, Стайлз отмахнулся от былой злобы и гнева, решив, что не стоит тащить в счастливое будущее прошлое... прошлое будущее... Запутавшись в собственной формулировке, он яростно замахал рукой, приглашая донельзя изумленную девочку за их столик и знакомя со своими друзьями. Сперва напрягавшаяся через слово, в какой-то момент Кора расслабилась, не чувствуя постоянно направленной на нее беспричинной ненависти и злобы, и оказалось, что она такой же ребенок, как и компания, весело шумевшая сейчас за столом. Только очень энергичная и спортивная девочка, если судить по ее интересам.

Видимо, шумные дети чересчур сильно задержались за столом, по мнению персонала, так как через два с лишним часа празднования в кафе зашел уже сам шериф, только покачавший головой, видя, как его перевозбужденный сын размахивает руками, словно ветряная мельница и что-то тараторит, захлебываясь в мыслях, не успевающих за словами. 

Предположив, что остальные родители могли потерять своих отпрысков, он предложил довезти до дома тех, кто живет далеко, а рядом живущим – позвонить родителям. Через минут пятнадцать персонал кафе облегченно выдохнул – шум, создаваемый детьми, никак не компенсировался их прожорливостью.

Довезя до дома Эрику, Джон повернул в сторону заповедника – у него была неплохая причина навестить жену еще раз, завезя в особняк Кору, настороженно косившуюся на Стайлза, который, нисколько не смущаясь отсутствия собеседников, даже в машине продолжал свой монолог. Кажется, что-то по теме поимки пикси и фей. Или поиска. Или насчет их происхождения…

Но стоило показаться дому, как Стайлз, едва дождавшись пока отец окончательно затормозит, упругим мячиком выскочил из машины и кинулся к дому, чувствительно оттоптав ноги не успевшему отодвинуться с дороги Питеру. Не спасла даже волчья скорость. Дернув пару раз ногами по очереди, Питер подошел к авто и еще раз поздоровался за руку с шерифом, настороженно косясь в сторону дома, откуда, даже несмотря на отличную звукоизоляцию, доносился звонкий голос мальчика. На покинувшую заднее сиденье патрульной машины Кору молодой человек глянул с изумлением – о неприязни между ней и Стайлзом все знали не понаслышке, и как они друг друга не убили за время поездки – было непонятно. Еще страннее стало, когда шериф обмолвился, каким образом дети оказались в машине вместе. 

Джон не мог налюбоваться на Клаудию. Такой он не видел ее уже давно. С румянцем на щеках, блестящими глазами, порывистыми движениями, которые от нее перенял сын, и смехом, журчащим, как ручеек по камням. Уже начал пробиваться пушок каштановых волос, выпавших за время химиотерапии, а что под руками косточки, а не ладное, гибкое тело, которое он так любил ласкать и нежить… Главное, он мог его обнимать, зная, что это – не в последний раз. А откормить – не проблема. 

Остаться на обед Джон не мог, поэтому предложенные ему сэндвичи взял с удовольствием, поспешив спрятать их в машине подальше от всевидящего ока сына, который точно не одобрит ни жареной курочки, ни ветчины, ни густого соуса в них. А вот Стайлза оставил со спокойной душой – его голос воинственным кличем уже распугивал птиц где-то за домом, перекликаясь с индейскими воплями Кайла и Коры. Неожиданно, но ожидаемо – Джон хорошо знал своего ребенка, и понимал, что всю жизнь злиться на Кору за какие-то мнимые грехи он не сможет. Мировая была делом времени и обстоятельств.

До конца смены было еще достаточно часов, и покидать участок надолго, будучи шерифом, Джон не мог. Но теперь, когда медицинские счета больше не высасывали из него надежду и деньги, он мог позволить купить сыну подарок, о котором тот мечтал, но просить не смел, понимая, что возрастом пока не вышел. Однако покупать новую модель Джон тоже не стал, ограничившись подержанной, хотя и не очень старой – идеальное соотношение цены и качества. Привилегия шерифа.

Когда Стайлза вечером привезли домой, тот даже дар речи потерял, увидев ЧТО ждет его на столике в гостиной. Но прежде, чем подрагивающие от нетерпения руки сомкнулись на подарке, ему пришлось выслушать лекцию о здоровом образе жизни, злоупотреблении и каре, которая будет его ждать за нарушение режима дня. Зачарованно покивав, Стайлз с мольбой в карих глазах уставился на отца, который не смог долго сопротивляться этому взгляду и отпустил сына с его новой игрушкой. 

Однако вряд ли бы шериф был так спокоен, если бы увидел, что первым документом, созданным Стайлзом после подключения, загрузки и тестирования подаренного ноутбука, стала папка: _«Джерард Арджент»._


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16.

\- И все-таки я не понимаю… Хотя да, в кино копы всегда такие тупыееее… Как не посмотришь, так за голову хватаешься: мой папа, провинциальный шериф, распутал бы это дело куда быстрее этих недоумков. И какое тогда будет мнение у американцев о нашей доблестной полиции? Правильно: там служат одни идиоты.

Сидя за столом в гостиной Хейлов, Стайлз давно перетек от темы уроков в дальне дали, куда его завлек разум. Не обращая внимания на то, что Дерек, тут же делавший свои уроки, просто гыкает и хмыкает в паузах и просто так, даже не вслушиваясь в звуковой аккомпанемент, создаваемый мелким. После пожара, считая себя обязанным Стайлзу, Дерек перестал шарахаться от него и отталкивать от себя. И оказалось, что это будто переключило какой-то тумблер внутри Стилински-младшего. Он больше не лип к Дереку, как липучка, не надоедал и перестал раздражать. 

\- Как это так? Доверить поимку серийного маньяка одному-единственному эксперту? Папа и я, мы бы как минимум троих заставили провести графологическую экспертизу, чтобы перестраховаться. А если бы у нас появился подозреваемый, то мы бы его под микроскопом до самых пеленок потрясли! Если бы я или папа расследовали это дело, то мы уже давно поймали Зодиака, и фиг бы он от нас ушел!

\- Стайлз, думаю, Дерек давно уже понял, что ты – самый крутой будущий Бэтмен, а пока – всего лишь его помощник – Робин. Если ты уже сделал свои уроки, то не мешай делать их Дереку, а если нет… 

\- Мама! – Стайлз все еще пользовался каждым моментом, чтобы обнять Клаудию так крепко, как только было в его силах. Стремительно набирающая здоровый вес и хорошея день ото дня, миссис Стилински тихо засмеялась и потрепала сына по макушке.

\- Спасибо, - с искренней признательностью глянул на нее Дерек, доказывая тем самым, что болтовня Стайлза мимо его ушей не пролетала. 

\- О чем шла односторонняя беседа? – присев перед сыном на корточки, Клаудия пригладила торчавшие во все стороны вихры и отметила про себя, что стоит сказать Джону, чтобы тот отвел сына в парикмахерскую. 

\- Стайлз дорвался до фильма «Зодиак» и теперь разбирает его покадрово, - откинулся на спинку стула Дерек. – Хотя кое в чем я с ним полностью согласен: копов там выставили идиотами. 

\- Ну, раз уж вы оба так считаете, то скорее всего, так оно и есть, - встала на ноги Клаудия. – Сынок, ты уроки уже сделал?

\- Фу, легкотня, - презрительно наморщил нос Стайлз. – К тому же – скучная легкотня. 

\- Так может, стоит подумать о более… ускоренной программе обучения? – осторожно спросила Талия, перешагивая через порог и легко вливаясь в беседу. При виде матери Дерек напрягся и будто замкнулся в себе. 

\- Не хочу, - быстро замотал головой Стайлз. – Это значит, что я буду учиться с придурками вроде Дерека, которые будут надо мной смеяться, потом окажется, что я в выпускных классах, а мне некого пригласить, потому что все девчонки старше меня и ни одна не захочет идти с сопляком. А потом я поступлю в колледж и там тоже буду самым младшим, и никто не будет звать меня на вечеринки, потому что я несовершеннолетний сынок шерифа. Не в том смысле, что несовершеннолетний, а правда мелковозрастный. Да ну, нафиг! Лучше я здесь в школе буду учиться, со всеми вместе, и назло Джексону пойду на выпускной бал с Лидией, и вообще… я не хочу отсюда никуда уезжать. 

\- Какая интересная интерпретация ускоренного обучения, - картинно облокотившись на дверной косяк, Питер скрестил руки на груди и приподнял бровь. – А ты не думал, Стайлз, что именно благодаря тому, что ты будешь самым младшим, девочки будут соревноваться между собой, кто первая успеет приобщить тебя к взрослой жизни?

\- Так, Питер! – гневно замахала на брата руками Талия. – А ну, кыш отсюда, и не забивай голову ребенка всякими пошлостями!

Вот только, судя по заблестевшим карим глазенкам, слова змея-искусителя упали на благодатную почву. Покачав головой, Клаудия переглянулась с Талией и пожала плечами. 

\- Стайлз, собирай вещи, сейчас за тобой уже Джон приедет, - подошла к столу и осторожно прикоснулась к плечу напряженно молчавшего Дерека. От беззаботной улыбки веселого, уверенного в себе парня после пожара осталась лишь блеклая тень, которая проявлялась только в присутствии Стайлза. Как бы удивительно это не звучало. И Саймон, и Талия, и даже Питер надеялись, что присутствие рядом такого живчика, как Стайлз, поможет терзающемуся чувством вины парню выкарабкаться из той ямы, куда тот загнал себя сам. Урок, полученный им, был жестоким, но не стоил того, чтобы вешать на себя вериги на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

\- Мам, а когда ты домой со мной и папой вернешься? – запихав свои школьные тетрадки в рюкзак, Стайлз бесцеремонно полез к учебникам Дерека. Выбрав себе книжку по вкусу, он, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения, затолкал в свой рюкзак и ее. И только после этой экспроприации посмотрел на мать, пропустив веселые переглядки взрослых поверх своей головы. 

\- Дела идут неплохо, полнолуние выпадает на двадцатые числа, так что полагаю, ничего плохого не случиться, если Клаудия вернется домой, - потерла подбородок Талия. – Но ей все равно стоит проводить его со стаей, а не дома. Так намного легче и проще. 

\- Мам, тогда я тебе помогу готовить ужин – я знаю, я умею! Вот увидишь! Это будет самое классное Рождество. Елка, подарки, папа и ты… Что может быть лучше? Такое сложно испортить…


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17. 

В один из традиционных походов со Скоттом за комиксами и в кафе, Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что ему скучно. Неудивительно, что в прошлой своей жизни, которая для него была сейчас давним сном, доучившись до старшей школы, они оставались неудачниками. Простительно увлекаться комиксами, фильмами и играми, когда тебе пять. Даже когда десять. Но в пятнадцать? В свои неполные девять лет Стайлз только и мог, что головой покачать: когда он огляделся, то нашел вокруг себя массу увлекательных вещей и целую толпу интересных людей. А Скотт замкнулся в своем мирке и, как бы ни старался Стилински-младший показать ему мир вокруг, даже не собирался что-то менять. Потеряв в прошлой жизни слишком много, Стайлз больше не собирался быть мать-Терезой для всех подряд. Если Скотт собирается жить растением, то это его выбор. А у него хватает дел. 

Мелисса только и могла, что сокрушенно качать головой и пытаться хоть как-то повлиять на своего сына. Она видела, что Стайлз пытался втянуть Скотта в свой новый круг общения, предлагает ему целый мир вокруг, но увы… Упрямством Скотт пошел в отца, и предпочел остаться один, чем что-то изменить в себе и вокруг себя. 

Поняв это, Стайлз продолжил общение с приятелем, но совсем скоро оно стало не традицией, а повинностью, которую мальчик нес, скрипя зубами: ему не хотелось думать, что станет с его бывшим бро, если от него откажется и он. Зато общением с теми, кто стал ему настоящими друзьями, Стайлз наслаждался. Регулярно подрезая Джексона на взлете его самомнения; пикируясь с Эрикой, которая буквально оживала и расцветала от уделяемого ей внимания; подкалывая Айзека, чья ангельская внешность уравновешивалась его тараканами в голове; споря с Дэнни на темы, от которых у остальных уже через несколько минут уши пухнуть начинали и отсыпая щедрой фантазией комплименты, один другого замысловатей Лидии, Стайлз жил полной жизнью счастливого ребенка, с его детскими проблемами. Ведь у него были папа и мама, чтобы решить проблемы взрослые. И даже Кора, как-то незаметно влившаяся в их компанию, его больше не напрягала.

Первого декабря, ввалившись шумной толпой в кафе недалеко от школы, Стайлз усадил всех за столик и заказал знакомой официантке молочные коктейли на всех, небрежно бросив «Я плачу». 

Когда напитки принесли, Лидия одним движением брови заставила всех замолкнуть, вновь вызвав безмолвное восхищение Стайлза такой способностью.

\- Итак, Стилински, в честь чего такая щедрость? Ты выиграл миллион? Или твой отец получил повышение, о котором знаешь только ты?

Вместо ответа, Стайлз поднялся со своего места, нервно одернул рубашку, пригладил вновь отросшие вихры и облизнул губы. Подняв свой стакан с коктейлем обеими руками, мальчик глубоко вздохнул и тихо заговорил.

\- Мы знакомы давно, но как-то не обращали друг на друга внимания, а зря. Прошло всего несколько месяцев, но я смело могу назвать вас всех моими друзьями. И поэтому я хочу вам сказать то, что нам сказали недавно. Моя мама… она вернется домой на Рождество. Насовсем. И нам сказали, что лечение было успешным, и это не ремиссия. Она больше не заболеет. 

Все чинно отпили из своих стаканов, но тут же поставили их на столик и накинулись на своего друга, радостно поздравляя, обнимая, хлопая по спине и плечу. Даже Джексон подрастерял свой апломб и стал почти нормальным парнишкой. И Стейси, официантка, подошедшая чуть урезонить галдевшую компанию, не стала портить праздник, зато чуть погодя принесла большой пирог с черникой, как подарок от кафе для празднования. Дальше разговор потек прихотливыми извивами. От новых фильмов до новых коллекций одежды. От комиксов до сравнительных характеристик супергероев. А еще о надвигающемся суде над Кейт Арджент, на котором Стайлз будет главным свидетелем. Эта тема была скользкой, поэтому с нее свернули быстро, но не раньше, чем Стилински-младшего заверили в их полной поддержке. 

И вновь, как пару месяцев назад, тех, кого не забрали родители, развозил шериф, подшучивая над собой в роли извозчика. Высаживая Айзека возле дома, Джон снова выслушал поздравления, и поэтому пропустил внимательный взгляд, которым проводил друга его сын. Озабоченный состоянием матери, Стайлз отодвинул проблему Лейхи на потом, а после показалось, что все нормально. Однако в последние недели Айзек опять стал бледным, нервным и пугливым, постоянно натягивая на пальцы слишком длинные рукава и стараясь избегать любых прикосновений. 

Что ж, как он решил? Решать проблемы по мере их наступления? Не вопрос. Мама в порядке, время до суда над Кейт есть, Джерард пока не всплыл на горизонте, а про Криса и Эллисон никто и слыхом не слыхивал. Значит, решаем проблему Айзека. 

***  
Потребовалась еще неделя прежде, чем Стайлз смог поймать так нужный ему момент. 

Вломившись в участок раненым лосем, Стайлз буквально промчался мимо дежурных и влетел в кабинет отца. Оставшиеся за спиной сотрудники только и могли, что вздохнуть: всем был хорош их новый шериф. Спокойный, умный, неконфликтный, честный, понимающий, что не стоит ломать жизнь кому-то из-за пустяка. Но вот его сынок… Эта жуткая помесь кактуса, реактивного двигателя, ищейки и тирана сводила с ума. Бедному Мартину пришлось выслушать получасовую лекцию о вреде жирной пищи и пользе здорового питания, когда мелкий поймал его на совместном с шерифом поедании пончиков. Попутно заглатывая, как удав, эти самые пончики, чтобы они, не дай Бог, не достались несчастному родителю, тоскливым взглядом провожавшем каждый проглоченный сыном кусочек. Или Клара, которая неоднократно вытаскивала мелкого Стилински из архива за ухо. Хотя, ловила его там не только она. И абсолютно все знали, что шерифский сынок читает каждое дело, которое отец приносит домой. 

А вот такой, наскипидаренный и чем-то озабоченный Стайлз сулил неприятности им всем. Вздохнув так, что чуть не сдул со стола бумаги, Райз откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ну что, народ? Как думаете, какая гадость ждет нас теперь? Большая или очень большая?

\- Если Стайлз выйдет сам, то маленькая. А если с отцом – готовьте задницы и руки. Сначала нас будут усердно пинать, а потом мы так же усердно будем писать отчеты, - хохотнул Холланд, уловивший систему взаимоотношений между шерифом и его сыном. 

А в это время Стайлз спятившей белкой метался по кабинету под внимательными взглядами тех, кто остался по ту сторону стекла. 

\- Папа! Ты мне обещал, помнишь? Я держу свое обещание и если что, прихожу к тебе и не лезу в неприятности сам. 

\- Стайлз, ты издеваешься? Или решил так неудачно пошутить? – Джону хотелось в голос застонать.

\- Папа, ты мне однажды обещал, что не будешь от меня отмахиваться и поможешь мне, как бы дико не звучала моя просьба. Я прошу у тебя помощи. Не для себя, а для своего одноклассника, которого бьет отец. Или не бьет, но точно издевается. Отмахнись от меня сейчас, и я больше не приду к тебе за помощью! И ладно я, но ты сам себе простишь, когда выясниться, что я был прав, а ты ничего не сделал?

\- Ладно, Маккиавели, ты меня уговорил. Но учти, что если ты не прав, быть тебе наказанным до конца года. И никакого ноутбука, - вставая из-за стола, Джон не верил, что все так серьезно. Однако… однако однажды он отмахнулся от мнения своего ребенка, и это едва не стоило жизни целому клану. Если бы не упертость Стайлза, решившего во что бы ты не стало осчастливить Дерека Хейла подарком, безумный поступок Кейт Арджент, так не нравившейся Стайлзу, увенчался бы успехом. 

\- Холланд, Райз, вы со мной, - под дружный стон выбранных помощников, шериф Стилински направился к патрульной машине. Грозно сверкнув глазами на Стайлза, намеревавшегося усесться спереди, Джон кивком головы отправил сына на заднее сиденье, соседом к Стивену, которому досталась эта участь, как младшему. 

\- Папа, вот ты мне не веришь, а я тебе докажу, что я прав, - продолжил приводить свои доводы уже в машине Стайлз. 

\- Вот когда ты поймешь, что был неправ, тогда и будешь их рассказывать в свое оправдание, а пока посиди молча, - ехать было недалеко и уже через пять минут они стояли перед домом Лейхи.

\- Сэр, а что мы тут делаем? – все же рискнул спросить Стивен.

\- Поступил сигнал о жестоком обращении с ребенком, - не стоило быть гением, чтобы понять, от кого поступил этот сигнал. Удивленно переглянувшись, мужчины покинули машину и поднялись на крыльцо, на котором уже нетерпеливо топтался Стайлз. 

\- Шериф? – мистер Лейхи сильно удивился, увидев на своем пороге шерифа и его помощников. – Что-то случилось?

\- Мистер Лейхи, - слабо улыбнулся Джон, которому было очень неловко. – Мы можем поговорить с вашим сыном?

\- Айзек? Что он натворил? – губы мужчины сжались в тонкую ниточку, но внутрь служителей порядка он так и не пригласил.

\- Ничего, нам просто необходимо с ним побеседовать, - Джону не хотелось озвучивать мнение сына и он пытался выкрутиться.

\- Папа, да что ты медлишь? Может, он его уже убил и теперь не пускает тебя в дом, чтобы ты не увидел тело! – как обычно, Стайлз пустил все благие намерения отца по ветру. Недолго думая, мальчишка протиснулся мимо мистера Лейхи в дом и помчался наверх, громко окликая Айзека. 

\- Господи… - опустил голову и сжал переносицу Стилински под сочувственные взгляды своих подчиненных. – Простите, но это моя обязанность, проверить сигнал о жестоком обращении с ребенком. А мой сын вбил себе в голову именно это. 

\- Шериф, вы можете пройти, но я буду настаивать на том, что компания вашего сына нежелательна для Айзека. Хотя, вы напрасно пришли – моего сына сейчас нет дома, - белый от бешенства Лейхи все же отодвинулся, позволяя полицейским пройти внутрь.

Именно этот момент выбрал Стайлз, чтобы бегом спуститься со второго этажа и выпрямиться во весь свой невеликий рост перед отцом Айзека, бестрепетно глядя в прищуренные глаза. 

\- Я знаю, что Айзек дома, я специально проводил его до дома и проследил, что он никуда не ушел. Где он?

\- Шериф, я передумал. Я не только не хочу, чтобы мой сын полностью прекратил общение с вашим, я намерен добиться судебного запрета на приближение ближе, чем на пять метров к Айзеку. 

\- Стайлз! Ты сошел с ума? – шутка зашла слишком далеко. 

\- Папа! Но я прав! – отчаянию Стайлза не было предела. Он точно знал, что Айзек дома, потому что его слова насчет слежки были абсолютной правдой. Хотя… От мелькнувшей мысли мальчик даже побелел. Неужели все зашло уже так далеко?

Не обращая внимания на взрослых, Стайлз метнулся к двери в подвал, громко зовя друга по имени. Прежде, чем Джон успел спуститься вниз, там раздался грохот и звук чего-то разбившегося. 

Когда все присутствующие в доме спустились вниз, Стайлз понуро сидел на старой морозильной камере.

\- Стайлз, - суровым тоном начал Джон, но его перебили.

\- Я заметил это давно. Айзек иногда вздрагивал, когда к нему прикасались или от громких звуков. И носил одежду с длинными рукавами. А ведь было еще не просто тепло, а даже жарко. Сначала это было редко, перед тем, как маму увезли – часто. Потом все вроде прекратилось, но в последнее время Айзек почти постоянно ходит в такой одежде и выглядит откровенно зашуганным. Я правда думаю, что мистер Лейхи его бьет и издевается над ним. 

\- Мистер Лейхи, я понимаю суть ваших претензий к моему сыну, - Джон разрывался между долгом и отцовскими чувствами, особенно когда Стайлз выглядел так понуро, как сейчас. – Однако, как вы понимаете, это мой долг, и я буду очень признателен, если вы сообщите мне, когда ваш сын будет дома, чтобы я мог с ним поговорить. 

\- Папа…? – пока шериф обращался к Лейхи, Стайлз успел соскочить с крышки и с некоторым испугом смотрел на камеру. 

\- Стайлз, мы уходим, - строго обратился к нему Джон, но его проигнорировали. – Стайлз! 

\- Папа, почему камера отключена, но на ней новенький замок? И папа… мне показалось, что там кто-то стучит…

Бочком просочившись за спину отца, Стайлз выглянул из-за широкой спины, опять уставившись на старую морозильную камеру. 

\- Ради Бога, сын! Хватит уже! – Джон начал откровенно сердиться.

\- Пап, пусть он откроет крышку, - Стайлз вцепился в форменный ремень отца как клещ, и не отрывал взгляда от злополучной камеры. 

\- Мистер Лейхи, пожалуйста, - возведя очи долу, попросил шериф. Однако Лейхи неожиданно уперся.

\- Шериф, вы вломились в мой дом без ордера, по навету своего малолетнего сынка. Он натоптал грязной обувью в моем доме по всем комнатам, ведя себя как варвар, а теперь я должен подчиниться его требованию? Вы в своем уме? 

\- Папа, пусть он откроет ее! – едва не взвизгнул Стайлз, требовательно дергая отца за рукав. 

\- Щенок! Пошел вон из моего дома! И забудь вообще о существовании моего сына! – державшийся до того спокойно, Лейхи взбесился и сорвался. К сожалению, он выбрал не того, на ком стоило это делать. Джон Стилински прекрасно знал о недостатках своего ребенка, и собирался сам разобраться с ним. Но дома и наедине. Однако позволять оскорблять его кому-то еще он не собирался. 

\- Мистер Лейхи, пожалуйста, откройте камеру, - теперь с мужчиной разговаривал не просто озадаченный сыном отец, сейчас это был шериф. До того являющиеся безмолвными свидетелями Холланд и Райз моментально уловили перемену тона и чуть сместились в стороны, чтобы держать в поле зрения все помещение. 

\- И не подумаю! Это мой дом, вот принесете ордер на обыск, и можете искать, где хотите, - но на последнем слоге голос Лейхи сорвался и он неожиданно метнулся к лестнице, пытаясь сбежать. Не ожидавшие такого финта, его чуть не упустили, но Стивен оказался шустрым малым – он успел схватить мужчину за штанину и дернуть вниз. 

Сочтя попытку к бегству смягчающим обстоятельством, Джон отбросил любые колебания. В подвале легко и просто найти то, чем можно сбить навесной замок, пусть и новый. Но вот чего не ожидали пакующие в наручники Лейхи Мартин и Стивен, так это прерывистого вздоха и свистящего выдоха.

\- Холланд, этого… в машину, и вызывайте соцслужбы со скорой.

Под пораженными взглядами помощников и сына, Джон медленно и осторожно вытянул из нутра неработающей морозильной камеры сжавшегося в комок Айзека Лейхи.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18.

В итоге, шерифу Стилински вновь пришлось, как несколько месяцев назад, отправлять своего сына в больницу на скорой вместе с Айзеком. В этот раз обошлось без панической атаки, но Стайлз был слишком бледен и подавлен, чтобы оставить его без внимания, которого именно сейчас Джон уделить сыну не мог. Никто не знал, что Клаудия у Хейлов, а отправлять туда ребенка после такого происшествия, как бы дружны не были теперь обе семьи, все равно было бы странно. В итоге оба мальчика попали под материнскую опеку Мелиссы Маккол, которая дежурила сегодня. 

Отправив своих помощников с арестованным с глаз подальше, Джон остался вместе с социальными работниками, которым подробно описал свое утро, разговор с сыном, а так же все, что произошло с момента, как он постучал в дверь дома семьи Лейхи. После чего последовал осмотр дома, осмотр вещей, подвала… Самым страшным оказались две царапины на внутренней стороне крышки морозильника, оставленные ногтями. От этой картинки волосы вставали дыбом, и в голове гулко звучал только один вопрос: «Как?» Как можно ТАК обращаться со своим ребенком? Да, от тебя ушла жена. Один сын покончил с собой всего несколько месяцев назад, но разве это причина истязать единственного оставшегося сына? Каким чудовищем надо быть? 

Приехав в больницу, Джон обнаружил сына сидящим на постели спящего Айзека, нахохлившегося и взъерошенного, как воробей, и закутавшегося в одеяло, как в кокон. Сжав своего бедового ребенка в крепких объятиях, шериф перенес его в пустую палату, чтобы не разбудить разговором Айзека. 

\- Сынок, сынок… Прости, что сомневался в тебе. Если бы я от тебя отмахнулся, не поверил… Мне страшно представить, что это чудовище сделало бы с мальчиком. Но ему повезло, что рядом с ним оказался ты. Ты смело можешь называть себя Бэтменом, и я ни слова не скажу.

\- Я не хочу быть Бэтменом. Я никаким героем быть не хочу! – неожиданно яростно воскликнул Стайлз, пряча от отца блестящие глаза. – Я не хочу быть героем. Никаким и ничьим. 

\- Стайлз… родной… ты что? – Джон удивился. Его сын бредил этим супергероем едва ли не с пеленок, и вдруг – такой отказ от своего идеала.

\- Я больше не хочу быть героем, - голос мальчика был глухим и удивительно взрослым. – Если людям нужны герои – значит, у них что-то не так. Им тогда плохо, больно, их обижают и они не могут защитить себя сами. Как Айзек. И герой всегда, ВСЕГДА опаздывает. Как я. Я же видел, что у него все не в порядке, что с ним что-то не так. Видел, как он вздрагивает, прячет глаза, что у него появляются синяки, которых быть не должно. Видел, но не думал, потому что все мои мысли были заняты мамой. Я решил, что это может подождать, когда все решится. А если бы я не ждал, а давно сказал тебе, то ничего бы не было. Это моя вина. Бэтмен еще никого не спас до того, как был причинен вред. Я не хочу быть ничьим героем.

После долгой паузы, вслушиваясь в прерывистое дыхание сына, Джон все же медленно заговорил.

\- Ты не прав, сынок. Людям нужны герои. Такие, как ты. Такова человеческая природа: кто-то любит причинять боль, а у кого-то в крови – защищать. Даже если бы ты был супергероем, с их суперспособностями, то ты все равно не смог бы помочь всем. К кому-то ты всегда будешь опаздывать. Но главное, что у людей будет надежда. Надежда на то, что есть тот, кто придет на помощь тогда, когда на борьбу нет своих сил. Что на свете есть кто-то, кто защитит. Поможет. Или утешит. Ты стал героем для семьи Хейлов, спася их от смерти. Не одного человека, а целый клан. Ты герой для своей мамы, потому что поверил в то, что было сказкой. Ты герой для меня, потому что мне не вериться, что тот маленький, без конца плачущий и пачкающий пеленки сверток вырос в очень умного и отважного мальчика. А теперь ты герой еще и для Айзека. Потому Стайлз, подумай сам: Айзек еще достаточно мал, чтобы суметь оправиться от кошмара. Он вырастет, станет очень красивым, успешным молодым человеком, женится, обзаведется детишками… А ведь если бы ты не был таким внимательным мальчиком, то я вполне мог обнаружить его тело несколько месяцев, или, может быть, лет спустя. Герои нужны всегда и всем, сын. И не выдуманные, а настоящие. Они нужны вам, детям, чтобы верить в добро и справедливость. И они нужны нам, взрослым, чтобы видеть, на кого равняться. 

\- Я хочу быть шерифом, как ты, - извернулся в сильных отцовских руках Стайлз, заглядывая в серые глаза Джона. – Чтобы больше никто не мог обидеть такого, как Айзек. Или пытаться убить целую семью только потому, что они – другие. 

\- Наш городок получит самого лучшего шерифа из всех возможных, - лучисто улыбнулся Джон, крепче прижимая к себе своего ребенка и радуясь тому, что Стайлз не стал замыкаться в себе. – Поедем к маме?

***  
\- Мне это не нравиться, Джон, - нахмурившись, Клаудия нервно вышагивала по гостиной, чутко прислушиваясь к ровному сопению наверху. Прекрасно зная о здешней звукоизоляции, дверь в комнату, где положили Стайлза, оставили приоткрытой. 

\- Он спас этого ребенка, родная. Я не понимаю, что не так? – Джон действительно не понимал, в чем причина тревоги жены. 

\- Потому что ваш сын слишком умен и наблюдателен для его собственного блага. Это было бы хорошо, но у него чересчур обостренное чувство справедливости, - в этот раз Питер обошелся без своей обычной усмешки. Передернув плечами, Хейл приподнял голову и тоже вслушался в равномерный стук детского сердечка. – Ему всего восемь лет, и это слишком рано, чтобы начинать геройскую карьеру. Если он опять заметит несправедливость, и не сумеет помочь… Это будет нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. 

\- Спасибо, Питер, - благодарно кивнула Клаудия, которая никак не могла подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить свои тревоги. 

\- Вы не сможете оградить его от всего и всех, - неожиданно в разговор вступил Дерек. Заимевший привычку прятаться по темным углам и замирать так, что о нем забывают даже оборотни, он своей неожиданной репликой заставил всех вздрогнуть. – Если бы этот мир был идеальным, то оборотни не хранили свой секрет, а жили наравне с людьми. Играли на полянках с кроликами и были вегетарианцами. Увы, но это не так. А значит, он еще не раз столкнется с дерьмом и будет сомневаться во всем и всех. Главное, чтобы рядом с ним в тот момент оказался кто-то, кто скажет, что это – не его вина. Или, что он сделал все, что было в его силах. Я рядом. Все в порядке. Кто-то, кто докажет ему, что в этот мир еще можно верить, и что люди в нем стоят того, чтобы их защищать. 

Под ошеломленными взглядами своей семьи Дерек почти взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж и тихо прикрыл дверь своей комнаты. 

\- Надо же, - приподнял брови Питер, - а мальчик либо вырос, либо поумнел. 

\- Питер, - негромко окликнул его Саймон, и как-то сразу стало понятно, почему альфа семьи Хейл вышла замуж за человека. 

\- Таким образом… - хлопнув себя по коленям, Джон встал с кресла, - завтра мне придется разговаривать с Айзеком, на что дали добро врачи, потом решать что-то со службами. Родных у малыша нет, поэтому его скорее всего определят в приемную семью. Хорошо бы, у нас, чтобы Стайлз мог продолжать с ним общаться. И еще одно, - шериф Стилински внимательно оглядел взрослых, находящихся в гостиной Хейлов, - назначена дата суда над Кейт Арджент. Защиту оплачивает ее отец – Джерард Арджент. Как я понимаю, он тоже охотник. Насколько больших проблем стоит ждать от него?


	19. Chapter 19

**_Это скорее не глава, а промежуточная главка. Я сама не понимаю, почему она у меня написалась, но вот так... Почему-то, несмотря на сериал, этот городок мне видится именно таким. Бета добавлена, но у нее проблемы с инетом. Она обеими руками "за", так что у меня все будет._ **

Глава 19.

Если провести статистику фильмов ужасов, то самые страшные сюжеты будут происходить не в большом городе, где равнодушные люди равнодушно проходят мимо, не замечая чужой беды или страха. Нет. Самая жуть случается именно небольших провинциальных городках, где почти все друг друга знают, где живут целыми поколениями, будто застыв в потоке времени, как муха в янтаре. В таких маленьких городках могут назвать не только твоего отца, но и деда, и прадеда, и едва ли не всю родню с момента основания этого города. Возможно, что и раньше. 

А еще такие маленькие городки прячут тайны, от которых волосы дыбом становятся. Безымянные могилки нежеланных детей; переломанные кости, зарытые в углу подвала якобы уехавших в большой город неудобных родственников; кровосмесительные браки между братьями и сестрами, не знающими, кем они друг другу приходятся, в отличие от родителей… Перечислять можно долго.

И, соответственно, отношение к детям облеченных властью особое. Мэр, адвокат, шериф, покровитель, директор школы, главврач больницы… Те, на кого обращены пристальные взгляды жителей таких городков. 

Единственный сын нового шерифа Стилински притягивал немало взглядов. За закрытыми дверями обсуждался его характер, ум, привычки, возможности. Обсуждался его будущий брак, и даже подбиралась правильная девушка, несмотря на то, что мальчику было всего восемь. Довольно долгое время кумушки города только головой качали и горестно вздыхали, сочувствуя мужчине: никто не собирался воспринимать шерифского сынка всерьез. Самым главным камнем преткновения была его дружба с босяком Макколом. Несмотря на то, что обе семьи были приезжими, Стилински влились в жизнь города, а Макколы – нет. 

Клаудия Стилински была очень красивой, умной, образованной, но вместе с тем – милой и приветливой женщиной. Она безумно любила своего мужа и сына, была отменной хозяйкой и имела небольшой доход, работая по интернету, которого ей как раз хватало на шпильки, булавки и некоторые милые женскому сердцу мелочи, которыми мужа обременять даже стыдно. Участвовала в некоторых общегородских мероприятиях, но без фанатизма и не в ущерб семье, что в свое время дала понять очень твердо, чем вызвала не неприязнь, а уважение негласных матриархов города. Правда, с мальчиком ей немного не повезло: симпатичный, умный, но уж больно… шебутной.

А вот к Мелиссе Маккол отношение было совсем другое. То, что она наполовину мексиканка, уже было клеймом. Но вот то, что она развелась со своим белым, успешным мужем – это было выше понимания городских кумушек. Было дело, некоторые из них в свое время очень старательно использовали косметику, маскируя излишнее внимание своих мужей. Но ведь они с ними не разводились! Не имеющая образования, в одиночку воспитывающая сына, который тоже ничем выдающимся, кроме излишней замкнутости, не блистал – с ней общался второй круг. В высшие круги города ей доступ был закрыт. 

Когда Стайлз начал уделять излишнее внимание Дереку Хейлу, резко сократив общение со Скоттом Макколом, планы начали пересматривать. Такое внимание в новинку не было, но это не помешало тем, кто уделял излишнее внимание своим близким друзьям жениться, завести детей, целовать супругу в щечку и продолжать крепко дружить с теми самыми друзьями. Тем более что мальчик пока еще мал, и все может измениться, учитывая его влюбленность в Лидию Мартин. Вот только, девочка была уже занята – ее будущий брак с Джексоном Уиттмором был делом решенным. Судя по отношениям этих двоих, проблем в грядущем браке быть не должно. А у Хейлов еще девочка есть, как раз возраста Стайлза, так что, кто знает… 

О вражде Хейлов и Арджентов знали давно. Все же, не первое поколение первых живет здесь, собственно, они являются одними из основателей Бикон-Хиллз. А вот Ардженты здесь то живут, то уезжают, но едва ли не через раз их визиты в город заканчиваются кровью. Либо их, либо Хейлов. Но в этот раз кровная вражда перешла все пределы: месть – это дело тихое и скромное, не стоит привлекать к нему столько внимания. 

Зато ярко высветились новые яркие грани Стайлза. Мальчик оказался храбр, настойчив в достижении своей цели, умен. Если слухи о выздоровлении Клаудии Стилински правдивы, то такое сближение старейшей семьи города и семьи нового шерифа сулит образование нового альянса, с которым надо будет считаться. Что ж, время покажет. 

Не прошло и пары месяцев, как Стайлз снова оказался в центре внимания, спася своего одноклассника. Лейхи-старшего все осудили дружно и безоговорочно: дети нуждаются в строгом воспитании и твердой мужской руке, однако это воспитание должно быть строго дозированным, обоснованным и таким, чтобы не испортить ребенка и не привлекать к себе внимания. Оба этих правила было нарушено, и место мужчины было в тюрьме. 

Теперь оставалось дождаться суда над Кейт Арджент, и уже по его итогам строить дальнейшие планы на семью Хейл-Стилински.


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20. 

\- …но самое главное – это предупредить судью о диагнозе Стайлза, чтобы адвокат мисс Арджент не смог воспользоваться им, как дополнительным аргументом в ее пользу. Я-то уже приспособился к его поведению и манере разговора, а вот для непосвященных это может быть… - на последних словах повисла тишина.

\- Мозговыносяще, вы хотели сказать? – добродушно усмехнулся шериф. – Обычная реакция всех, кто впервые общается с моим сыном.

\- Вы удивительные родители, - усмехнулся прокурор, свободно откинувшись на спинку стула для посетителей. – Честно говоря, я не представляю себе, чтобы делал на вашем месте, окажись у меня такой ребенок.

\- Обычный ребенок, - пожал плечами Джон. – Разве что, излишне любопытный и энергичный, но в этом случае главное – направить эти самые любопытство и энергию в правильное русло. Хотя вот с этим как раз и случаются осечки.

\- Да уж, - насупился собеседник шерифа Стилински, подаваясь вперед. – Этот Лейхи натворил делов…

Что там конкретно натворил отец Айзека, осталось неизвестным, так как Джон увидел, что в участок с очень целеустремленным видом вошла мисс Лидия Мартин, сопровождаемая целой свитой, состоящей из Джексона, Айзека, Эрики и Дэнни. Быстро оглядев участок, Лидия поджала губки и направилась к двери кабинета шерифа.

\- Не повезло парню, - хохотнул прокурор, который в силу своего положения умел читать людей с первого взгляда. – Быть ему женатым подкаблучником.

\- Подождите, - взмахом руки оборвал его Джон, который за месяцы дружбы и годы восхвалений успел составить довольно точное мнение о Лидии. И знания эти пускали волну холодка по спине при виде серьезного выражения лица девочки. 

Стукнув пару раз чисто для проформы, Лидия не стала дожидаться ответа и вошла в кабинет.

\- Шериф Стилински, - как вежливая и воспитанная девочка, Лидия сначала поздоровалась и с царственным видом уселась на стул, который непроизвольно уступил ей господин прокурор. – Мистер…? – вопрос повис в воздухе.

\- Джеймс Рассел, окружной прокурор, ведущий дело Кейт Арджент. К вашим услугам, - представление должно было быть добродушной насмешкой, но то, как восприняла его юная мисс Мартин, сделало его настоящим церемониалом.

\- Лидия Мартин. А это – наши со Стайлзом друзья. Айзек Лейхи, Эрика Рейес, Джексон Уиттмор и Дэнни Махилани. Шериф, когда вы видели Стайлза в последний раз? – сочтя ритуал знакомства и приветствия завершенным, Лидия перешла к делу. 

\- Утром, когда провожал его в школу, - хватаясь за телефон, ответил мужчина. Долгие гудки и тишина… 

\- Лидия, он просто опять зависает у Хейлов, - простонал Джексон. – Вот увидишь! 

\- Стайлз сегодня в школе был очень рассеянным и возбужденным. После занятий он куда-то исчез и больше я его не видела. И сейчас я хотела вас попросить, чтобы вы позвонили Дереку и попросили его позвонить Стайлзу – он проигнорирует наши звонки, но никогда не позволит себе такого в отношении Хейла. Что он только в нем нашел?... – судя по всему, вопрос был риторическим, а вот такая просьба – тревожной. 

Звонок в дом Хейлов ситуацию только усугубил: Джону сообщили, что вчера вечером Стайлз был слишком уж возбужден даже по его личным меркам, но наотрез отказывался сообщить – почему. Звонки Дерека, Талии, Питера и даже Клаудии остались без ответа. 

\- В чем дело, Лидия? Мой сын слишком часто и много говорил о тебе, чтобы я думал, что ты пришла без какой-то идеи или информации. 

Вопреки ожиданиям мистера Рассела, Мартин не стала ломаться, а сразу перешла к делу. 

\- Вчера, около одиннадцати, мне позвонил Стайлз. Сначала он попросил меня звонить ему с сегодняшнего утра каждые полчаса. Мне это очень не понравилось и ему пришлось рассказать, в чем дело. Я честно выполняла уговор, а час назад Стайлз перестал отвечать на мои звонки. Один раз мог быть случайностью, но два раза?

\- Что он тебе рассказал? – шериф подобрался, перестав быть обеспокоенным родителем и становясь суровым стражем закона.

\- Ему показалось, что вчера он видел в городе Джерарда Арджента. 

\- Что?! – дружно, на шесть голосов раздался вопрос. 

\- Стайлзу показалось, что вчера он видел здесь, у нас в городе Джерарда Арджента. Черный внедорожник Джип Вранглер, номерные знаки штата Мэн, тонированные стекла и с мистером Арджентом из машины вышли трое. Останавливались возле супермаркета на перекрестке 32 и 56 улиц в районе шести вчера. 

\- Это называется: «показалось», - ошеломленно пробормотал Рассел. Но шериф уже раздавал указания подчиненным, выйдя из кабинета.

\- Внимание всем! Объявить в розыск черный Джип Вранглер, номерные знаки штата Мэн. В машине предположительно четверо, один из которых – Джерард Арджент, отец Кейт Арджент. Так же объявить в розыск моего сына, предположительно похищенного Арджентом. 

Под невнятные, но очень красноречивые и эмоциональные восклицания все свободные и почти свободные сотрудники ринулись на поиски. Оставшиеся в участке дежурные передали по рации ориентировки на двоих разыскиваемых. Естественно, что приоритет отдавался поиску Стайлза. Хоть все сотрудники и стонали при виде шерифского сынка, но это было скорее данью традиции, чем по-настоящему. 

\- Мне необходимо попасть в свой офис, вы же понимаете, - без улыбки, обратился Джеймс к шерифу. – Мои люди получат все приметы, чтобы оказать посильную помощь в поиске, но сейчас необходимо предпринять меры, чтобы дело против Кейт Арджент не развалилось.

\- Делайте, что необходимо, - махнул рукой Джон, – а вы все – по домам, - все это время группа детей мышками затаилась в кабинете. 

\- Шериф Стилински, Стайлза же найдут? – робко спросил Айзек, который после своего спасения возомнил своего приятеля не иначе, как тем самым Бэтменом, вопреки желанию самого Стайлза.

\- Найдут, - с угрозой пообещал Джон, - а потом он будет посажен под домашний арест лет до тридцати. Какого… я узнаю такие новости не от него самого?!

На парковке участка обнаружилось сразу несколько машин: несмотря на охвативший его страх, шериф все же нашел минутку, чтобы обзвонить родителей детей, которые сейчас за ними и приехали. А так же почти все семейство Хейлов, включая Дерека. 

\- Джон? Что случилось? – Талия не стала бы приезжать, но на этом настоял Питер, который питал к мальчику Стилински привязанность куда большую, чем к родным племянникам. 

\- В городе Арджент-старший, и Стайлз исчез после занятий. 

\- О Боже! – только наличие детей рядом не дало взрослым выразиться куда крепче. 

\- Мы можем что-то сделать? – удивительно, но миссис Уиттмор была первой, кто предложил помощь.

\- Арджент в городе не один, с ним как минимум трое. Приехали на черном внедорожнике с номерными знаками штата Мэн. Будьте очень внимательны и осторожны. Я передам предупреждение во все госучреждения города, но чужаки должны быть заметны. Не такой уж большой Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы в нем можно было спокойно затеряться. 

\- Я предупрежу всех знакомых, чтобы обращали внимание на всех посторонних, - уверенно кивнула миссис Мартин, крепко сжимая руку дочери и придерживая Айзека за плечо другой рукой. Судя по всему, временное житье Айзека у Мартинов в самом скором времени должно было стать постоянным.

Остальные родители согласно кивнули прежде, чем разобрать своих отпрысков по машинам. 

\- Чем мы можем помочь? – Саймон Хейл не собирался помогать только словами. 

Ответить шерифу не дал звонок телефона.

\- Клаудия? Что?! Как… но… Да уж, сюрприз удался, - растерянно почесал затылок Джон под любопытными взглядами Хейлов и Холланда, оставшегося рядом, как заместитель.

\- В чем дело, Джон? – этот вопрос Талия задала ради Мартина Холланда, стоявшего рядом. Разговор шерифа с женой она прекрасно услышала и так. 

\- Саймон, Талия, мне просто больше не к кому обратиться… Клаудия прилетела. Решила сделать сюрприз. Но съездить за ней сам я не могу.

\- Да уж, сюрприз удался, - угрюмо кивнул Хейл. – Без проблем. 

\- Я останусь, и помогу, чем смогу, - Питер был категоричен. 

\- Мартин, остаешься в офисе как координатор поисков, а мне необходимо кое-куда заехать, посмотреть, вдруг там есть ответы, - Джон решил начать с самого простого – собственного дома. Точнее – с компьютера сына. 

\- Мы с вами, - без колебаний заявил Дерек. Оглядев двоих Хейлов, Джон прищурился и кивнул – несмотря на месяцы общения, оборотни все еще оставались для шерифа неизвестной территорией и поэтому они могли понять то, что найдется в записях сына, в отличие от него самого.

***

\- Мы перебрали уже все возможные пароли… - устало потер лицо ладонями Джон, сидя за открытым ноутбуком с издевательски мигающей начальной страницей и окошками логина и пароля. За два часа они перебрали все возможные варианты, добрались до невозможных и теперь фантазия иссякла у всех. В том числе у Клаудии, Саймона и Талии, которые присоединились еще в первом часу взлома. Правда, Талия с мужем все же не стали дожидаться итогов, а направились домой, проверить территорию и держать Кайла и Кору под присмотром. Дерек остался, и теперь устало лежал на постели Стайлза навзничь, бессмысленно разглядывая звездный потолок. 

\- Это уже глупо. Мы попросту теряем время, когда в этой долбаной машинке могут быть ответы по расследованию! – выйдя из себя, Джон едва не захлопнул крышку, но смог сдержаться. 

\- Мы его знак зодиака пробовали? – потер лоб Питер.

\- Пробовали. Мой, Джона, самого Стайлза, Лидии, Дерека… Пробовали и даты рождения и всех возможных супергероев… - делая два шага от стены до стены, заламывала руки Клаудия. 

\- Знак зодиака… знак зодиака… - закрыв глаза предплечьем, Дерек угрюмо повторил первые слова Клаудии. – Знак зодиака? – внезапно он резко опустил руку на постель и уставился в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами под напряженными взглядами взрослых. – Знак Зодиака!

\- Попробуйте слова Зодиак и расследование в сочетаниях! – подскочив с постели, Дерек навис над плечом шерифа, который уже пытался вводить в окошки указанные слова. 

\- Нет! Зодиак – с большой буквы, - Дерек едва сам не потянулся исправлять ошибку. – Стайлз одно время выносил мне мозг делом Зодиака, особенно после фильма. Он тогда нашел все, что смог, и долго плевался на тех недоумков, что вели дело. 

Логин: «Зодиак», пароль: «расследование». Первая же попытка была удачной. 

\- Ну, знаешь, племянник… - Питер впервые посмотрел на Дерека не просто как на доставучего младшего родственника. Как оказалось, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и смущение от ухаживаний Стайлза, Дерек знал его в чем-то лучше его собственных родителей. 

\- Твою. Мать… - тихий растерянный голос шерифа вновь привлек всеобщее внимание к ноутбуку. Открывая одну папку за другой, шериф сумел добраться до той, которая содержала досье на половину жителей города. Кликнув на папку с именем соседа, шериф и выдал такую реакцию. 

«Мистер Оливер Кларенс. 67 лет, служил, воевал во Вьетнаме. Параноик, хранит дома незарегистрированный револьвер, в гараже – две противопехотные мины, 6 гранат и 12 динамитных шашек. Под домом вырыл настоящий мини-бункер, в котором хранит запасы консервов, лекарств и одежды, которых для одного хватит года на четыре».

«Миссис Пейдж Хассет. 82 года. Божий одуванчик, который отравил своего супруга и зарыл его на собственном заднем дворе. Все из-за того, чтобы не допустить позорного развода и его ухода к ее заклятой подруге. После семи лет объявила его пропавшим без вести и получила доступ к его деньгам и страховке. Прекрасно разбирается в травах. Ничего не пить у нее. Так, на всякий случай».

Ради интереса Джон открыл папку Талии Хейл.

«Миссис Талия Хейл. Очень властная особа, умная, хитрая, но в чем-то глуповатая. Предана семье, ради нее готова на многое, однако саму семью не понимает. Думает, что все только так, как она сама решает. Это плохо. Ее самоуверенность, что все будет только по ее решению, однажды приведет к большой беде. Она прислушивается только к брату, а в его отсутствие все решает сама, не спрашивая семью. Опасна».

«Питер Хейл. Куда опаснее главы семьи. Умен, хитер, амбициозен, эгоистичен. Племянников любит, если сможет – поможет, но вот рискнет ли ради них жизнью? Обращаться к нему все равно, что садиться ужинать с Дьяволом – стоит запастись ложкой на о-о-очень длинной ручке. Поэтому стоит иметь что-то, что он посчитает равноценным обменом – тогда точно не обманет. Спиной не поворачиваться».

«Дерек Хейл. Вот тоже еще один говнюк. Упрямый, самоуверенный, весь в мать. Только у той хоть какие-то зачатки дипломатии есть, а у Дерека – «есть стена? Расшибем лбом и дальше пойдем!» Откуда в нем эта тяга к самобичеванию? Отучу».

«Джон и Клаудия Стилински. Папа и мама. Они оба слишком добрые, чтобы пачкаться в несовершенстве мира. Но для разборок у них есть я, и я не допущу, чтобы они пострадали».

В комнате повисла ошеломленная тишина. Многое они ожидали, но чтоб такое? 

\- Ну что… Посмотрим, что у него припасено на Арджентов? – в никуда задал вопрос сиплым голосом Джон.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21. 

\- Шериф, и все же: откуда у вас такие подробные сведения? – кто-то из находящихся в комнате не выдержал и попытался удовлетворить любопытство, терзавшее всех.

\- Вы же полицейские, и такой вопрос? Кто же сдаст свой источник информации? Особенно в маленьком городе, где все друг друга знают или слышали. Тем более мой источник довольно… специфичен, и обращаться к нему слишком часто чревато слишком уж колоссальными проблемами. 

Припомнив досье на Арджентов, с подробным описанием всех тайников, запасов и возможных лежек, Джон содрогнулся. Как выяснилось, Стайлз свое слово держал, но несколько кривобоко. И все, что оставалось чете Стилински – это благодарить Бога, что пока их маленький сынишка направляет свою неуемную жажду деятельности на помощь другим. Однажды высказанная Джоном шутка насчет профессора Мориарти в ближайшем будущем грозила перестать быть шуткой и оказаться горькой правдой. 

\- Таким образом, видеозапись, изъятая из супермаркета, показала четверых. Разговор Арджента-старшего по телефону предполагает наличие еще неустановленного количества спутников. Источник предупредил, что оружие есть у всех, и чужаки готовы пустить его в ход даже против полиции. Холланд, ты едешь со своей группой к лесному тайнику. Райз – ты едешь к складам. Фрейн – вы едете к дому Арджентов. Сомнительно, но для очистки совести. Я с последней группой беру район домов под снос. С каждым направится машина скорой. И парни… У них мой сын, а эта семейка, похоже, совсем рассудок потеряла…

\- Джон, Стайлз – абсолютное чудовище, но он – наше чудовище, - Мартин крепко сжал плечо своего шефа. – Мы его вытащим, а Арджентам будут обеспечены потрясающие апартаменты на всю жизнь. 

\- Если бы кто знал, какое он на самом деле чудовище… - но эту реплику никто не услышал из-за шума расходящихся полицейских. 

***

 

\- Мистер Арджент, вы полностью и абсолютно ненормальный старик, воспитавший абсолютно ненормальную дочь и относительно нормального сына. 

\- Стайлз, мальчик, ну сколько тебе можно говорить, - размахнувшись, Джерард Арджент отвесил привязанному к стулу ребенку очередную пощечину, - чудовища – это Хейлы. А теперь – и твоя мать. 

\- Моя мама не чудовище. Она самая лучшая из женщин, самая лучшая мама, самая лучшая жена, самая, самая, самая. Вы недостойны целовать пыль под ее ногами, не то, что смотреть на нее. И если ее обращение в оборотня спасло ей жизнь, то оборотни – благо. А такие, как вы – должны быть уничтожены. 

\- Не понимаю… - Джерард сел на стул напротив и с любопытством уставился на ребенка. В синяках, с разбитой бровью, лопнувшей губой, растрепанный, мальчишка Стилински упрямо сверкал на окружающих карими глазами без малейшей искры страха. – Мальчик, у тебя совсем страха нет? Мы не можем позволить такой ублюдочной семье, как Хейлы, остаться безнаказанными. Оборотни должны быть уничтожены. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что твоя мать тоже относится к ним. 

\- Это вы не понимаете… - устало посмотрел на мужчину Стайлз. – Если говорить об ублюдках, то одного я вижу перед собой прямо сейчас. А ко всему прочему – еще и недоумка. Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что Кодекс – это не просто устный договор, который такие, как вы, могут нарушать безнаказанно? Однажды оборотням надоест, и они начнут собственную охоту на вас. Что тогда? Ни разу не задумывались? Люди увидят то, что было скрыто веками, и испугаются. Начнется война на уничтожение. Но если есть оборотни, то может, есть и то, что прячется в детстве под кроватями, в темных шкафах и за дверями, которые лучше никогда не открывать. И когда тайное станет явным, то где гарантия, что они тоже не решат обнаружить себя? Не решат, что это – их шанс избавиться от помехи в виде людей. И где гарантия, что оборотни к ним не присоединятся? Вы знаете, сколько их? Кто они? Чем сильны? Такие, как вы – это угроза тому миру, что есть сейчас. А значит, уничтожены должны быть именно вы. И я уже предпринял меры для этого. 

\- Ты умен, Стайлз. Если бы у меня был такой сын, я бы гордился им. Но ты веришь в то, что не имеет власти, а потому должен быть уничтожен на благо всего человечества. Ибо заразу надо искоренять не только среди чудовищ, но и среди тех, кто предал свою расу. Хотя ты меня поразил: при таком уме, и так беспечно угрожать мне на моей же территории? Ты еще такой ребенок, мальчик… Но я сделаю тебе одолжение, которое редко кому достается: я убью тебя до того, как умрут твои родители и Хейлы. 

\- Я знал, что твоя сука-дочь придет за Дереком. Знал, и я специально подгадал момент так, чтобы эта тварь заплатила за то, что собиралась сделать, - тихий, полный тяжелой, душной ненависти голос был настолько чужим, что Арджент изумленно обернулся. На него с детского лица смотрели холодные, удивительно взрослые глаза, полные насмешки и гнева. – Я знал, что это ты виноват в том, что она стала такой психопаткой. Я хотел, чтобы она умерла, но потом передумал. Смерть – это милосердие, а я хотел, чтобы она страдала. Твоя обожаемая дочурка, твоя гордость и твоя наследница будет заперта за решеткой на всю жизнь, без права помилования. Она будет сдыхать там медленно, гнить изнутри, сходить с ума, но никому не будет до этого дела – к тому времени тебя уже будут жрать черви в могиле!

Под ошеломленными взглядами двоих помощников Джерард подскочил к связанному ребенку и начал его бить, не разбирая, куда и как. Именно эту картину и застала ворвавшаяся группа захвата во главе со Стивеном Райзом.

\- Стив, оружие! – превозмогая боль, Стайлз попытался предупредить одного из помощников отца. 

При виде окровавленного сына шерифа Стилински, у молодого полицейского сдали нервы. А слишком резкое движение Джерарда Арджента не позволило ему проанализировать ситуацию. Стивен Райз нажал на курок…


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 22.

\- Есть расхождения между показаниями, - у недавнего знакомого шерифа, агента Крайтона, был крайне утомленный вид и дергался глаз. – Ваш сын сказал, что он заметил Арджента-старшего возле того самого супермаркета, и просто хотел узнать, где тот живет, но его заметили, ударили и потом он ничего не помнит. А вот подручные Арджента, которых удалось взять живыми и двоих из которых удалось разговорить говорят другое. Что у Арджента в этом городе была назначена с кем-то встреча, на которую он ушел один и вернулся с бессознательным мальчиком. Что было в промежутке – неизвестно. И кто из них лжет – тоже. И шериф… вы удивительно точно определили все базы Арджента. Как?

\- Я все-таки шериф этого города, - устало пожал плечами Джон. – Поверьте мне, такая должность в таком городе, как этот, ко многому обязывает. И очень многое заставляет умалчивать. О вражде этих двух семей известно давно, еще с основания города, соответственно, что если задать правильные вопросы правильным людям, можно получить очень интересные ответы. 

\- Как насчет сдать этого человека? – Крайтон задал вопрос ради проформы. 

\- И если вдруг опять что случиться, в ответ я получу только недоумение. Нет, спасибо. 

\- Насколько мне известно, Стайлз пострадал не слишком сильно. Синяки, ушибы, легкое сотрясение мозга… 

\- Ему восемь лет! – Стилински-старший прищурил серые глаза, блеснувшие льдом. – Вы полагаете, что для ребенка это нормально – быть избитым сумасшедшим взрослым? 

\- Шериф, я же ничего такого не имел в виду! – от неожиданности Крайтон даже отшатнулся и поднял обе руки в воздух. Сейчас здешний страж закона ничем не напоминал провинциального тюфяка: на агента смотрел битый жизнью матерый волк. Тогда становится неудивительно, что он смог поймать обоих Арджентов на горячем. Удивительно, что он подпустил их обоих настолько близко к собственной семье. – Я просто хотел сказать, что ему безумно повезло с отцом и друзьями! Будь у меня хотя бы вполовину такая эффективная команда, я был бы уже главой ФБР. И да, я забыл вас поздравить с возвращением жены. Миссис Стилински – просто потрясающая женщина. 

\- Если вы скажете, что хотели бы иметь такую же, уже я ударю вас, - слова, сказанные вроде бы в шутку, заставили агента проглотить именно эту фразу. 

\- Еще кое-что… - встав со стула и оправляя пиджак, Крайтон посерьезнел. – Из-за текущих событий мы настаиваем на переносе предварительного допроса Стайлза на более ранний срок. У Джерарда Арджента было двое детей. Он мертв, Кейт за решеткой, а вот что будет делать его сын – нам неизвестно. И, хотя мы взяли его и его семью под наблюдение, исключать эксцессов… не стоит. 

\- Когда?

\- Как только его доктора дадут свое добро, - фэбээровец без имени и с одной фамилией развел руками. – Естественно, что согласие и присутствие обоих родителей – это данность. 

\- Чего стоит ожидать? – Джон хотел быть готов к сюрпризам. И не столько со стороны обвинения, сколько со стороны сына. 

\- Стандартной ситуации. Обвинение постарается дискредитировать Стайлза, упирая на его диагноз, препараты, панические атаки. Попробует надавить на него, запутать. 

\- Ну, ну… - как-то недобро хмыкнул на это Джон. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто попробует провернуть такой фокус с моим сыном – как бы самим после допроса доктор не потребовался. 

\- Вы так в нем уверены? – агент приподнял брови. 

\- Вы сами не далее, как пять минут назад сказали, что вам бы такую эффективную команду, как мой сын и его друзья. Вы общались с ним в общей сложности час. Я живу с ним всю его жизнь. Так что… 

\- Что-то мне после вашей уверенности становится жалко обвинение, - Крайтон собрал все свои бумаги в папку и собрался уходить. 

\- Подождите. Что с моим парнем? – шериф вспомнил еще одну проблему. Райз после этого задержания был сам не свой. 

\- Да ничего, вообще-то. Была угроза жизни гражданского несовершеннолетнего лица. Арджент проходил как подозреваемый в похищении ребенка, ситуация была более, чем ясной, так что его действия не вызывают никаких нареканий с нашей стороны. Сам-то он как?

\- Переживает, что убил человека, что если бы поторопился, то Стайлз бы так не пострадал… Я дал ему несколько отгулов, чтобы он мог съездить к семье и успокоится. 

\- Ну и правильно. Думаю, после обязательных визитов к психологу он полностью оправится, - видимо, время начало поджимать, так как Крайтон начал все чаще поглядывать на часы. – Ладно, меня уже ждут, надеюсь, что когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, он будет последним. Мне совсем не хочется вновь встречаться с вами в связи с очередным делом, в которое встрял ваш сын. Хотя, если он когда вырастет, не передумает о профессии, нашему Бюро такой оперативник не помешает. 

\- Удачи вам, агент. И вы правы – я надеюсь увидеть вас на допросе в последний раз. 

***  
Стайлз в машине по дороге домой из больницы вел себя пришибленно. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, каким образом его так быстро нашли. И отлично понимал, что ноут с любовно собираемым компроматом давным-давно у него изъят. Ко всему прочему, хоть он и натренировался обманывать отца, с мамой этот трюк больше не пройдет – когда-то он умел контролировать себя так, что мог обмануть альфу. Но месяцы спокойной жизни и детское тело заблокировали эту способность намертво. И что теперь ему делать? Рассказывать правду не хотелось до зубовного скрежета. Почему-то, стоит взрослым взять дела в свои руки, и все идет наперекосяк. Что-то у них с возрастом в голове ломается, что не позволяет использовать самые простые выходы. Нет, их обязательно надо усложнить, приплетя мораль и закон, которыми не обременены противники! Однозначно, ближайшие месяцы будут архисложными, так как он будет врать, глядя родителям в глаза, о чем непременно узнает мама, скажет отцу, и оба они в нем разочаруются… 

Ну и пусть. Зато выживут все, кто мне дорог. И умрут те, кто создает проблемы. 

***

\- Я не понимаю, что мы сделали не так? – втиснувшись в одно кресло с мужем, Клаудия нервно заламывала пальцы, пока их не накрыла широкая мужская ладонь. – Стайлз очень умный мальчик, начитанный, любознательный, добрый, честный… Откуда в нем взялась эта… жесткость? Он же лгал нам, глядя прямо в глаза!

Утром Стайлза под конвоем отвез в школу молчащий отец. Угрюмо глядя в окно, ребенок сутулился, но упорно отвечал на тишину молчанием, не желая признавать своей вины. И теперь чета Стилински сидела в гостиной Хейлов и пыталась понять, что и когда пошло не так.

\- Он вообще ничего не сказал? – Питер потеребил свою нижнюю губу, провалившись в собственные мысли. Ему не давала покоя одна идея, но она была настолько бредовой и невероятной, что заслуживала внимания. 

\- Что он собирается стать следующим шерифом Стилински, и поэтому обязан знать все тайные и явные грешки тех, кого будет защищать. Что он ничего не выдумывал, эту идею яснее ясного обозначил еще Шерлок Холмс: дети незаметны. Они как невидимки – вроде рядом, но их никто не видит. И поэтому позволяет себе распускать язык, чем он и воспользовался. И что сейчас все гораздо серьезнее, так как ему надо защищать меня, - Клаудия глубоко вздохнула.

\- Однако, свои обещания мальчик держит крепче иного мужчины, - криво улыбнулся Саймон. Он уже открыл рот для ответа, видя недоумевающие взгляды семьи, но его перебил тихий голос шерифа.

\- Когда он умолял, хотя, скорее требовал – укуса для Клаудии, он пообещал, что уничтожит любую угрозу для стаи. Кейт сидела за решеткой, но вряд ли бы мой излишне умный сын не озадачился информацией об охотниках. Раз уж он сумел найти оборотней там, где никто не думал искать, то что ему этот клан? 

\- Надо было все-таки записать его тогда к психологу, - всхлипнула Клаудия. – Может быть, если бы мы не пустили все на самотек, все бы обошлось?

\- Зачем к психологу? – не поняла Талия. – Чуть более нервный и энергичный, но психолог…?

\- Однажды летом он напугал нас чуть не сердечного приступа, - попытался объяснить Джон. – Он проснулся от кошмара в дикой истерике, чуть не свернул себе шею на лестнице, пока спускался и все время плакал и повторял «вы умерли, вы все умерли». Потребовался чуть ли не час, чтобы он хоть немного успокоился, ночью он не смог спать один и после долго ложился с ночником. Кстати, именно после того кошмара он и начал меняться: ограничил свое общение со Скоттом, стал обращать больше внимания на своих одноклассников и окружающий мир, да и вообще… изменился.

\- Приснился кошмар, после которого он начал меняться? – Хейлы дружно переглянулись, а потом Питер и Талия внимательно уставились на Дерека, который сидел тут же и постарался стать как можно более компактным под такими взглядами. 

\- Что? Что-то не так?! – Клаудия даже вскочила на ноги.

\- Так… Похоже, мы получили те ответы, которые совсем не ожидали… - неуверенно протянула альфа. – Но чтобы быть более уверенной, стоит проконсультироваться с Дитоном. 

\- Талия, мы вас, конечно, очень уважаем, однако это наш сын, и нам хотелось бы не дожидаться ответов неизвестно сколько времени, - теперь вслед за женой встал и Джон, неосознанно пытаясь надавить своим авторитетом на оборотней. 

\- Мы с вами близко знакомы не так давно и поэтому не знали, что такое поведение для Стайлза необычно, - попыталась подобрать слова Талия. – Но вот ваши слова о его кошмаре, после которого мальчик изменился настолько сильно… Похоже, у кого-то из нашей стаи нашелся будущий Советник…

Теперь все взгляды были прикованы к покрасневшему Дереку. 

\- Так… А теперь чуть поподробнее, что такое этот ваш Советник, и чем это грозит моему сыну, - Джон знал, что будет нелегко. Однако отдавать в клан оборотней не только жену, но и сына шериф был не готов.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 23.

\- Таким образом, Советник – это буквально. Тот, кто дает советы, оказывает поддержку, лечит, вправляет мозги, помогает, мешает и прочее. У вашей семьи этот Советник – наш городской ветеринар Дитон. И теперь вы собираетесь отдать к нему в ученичество моего сына, который каким-то боком связан с Дереком. Если мы уедем из города? – последний вопрос шерифа стал абсолютной неожиданностью для всех, в том числе и для его жены. 

\- Джон!

\- Джон, подождите, не торопитесь так все рушить, - Талия призвала на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы ничего не испортить. – Это не повинность, которую мы обязываем нести Стайлза денно и нощно. Ничего подобного. Это игра, проверка его способностей, которая нужна в первую очередь для него самого. Шаман или друид, но сила, оставленная без внимания, до добра еще никогда не доводила. Она сведет с ума либо самого носителя, либо принесет много горя тем, кто окажется рядом. А что касается моего сына… Мы хоть и живем за городом, но даже нам известно о тех чувствах, что Стайлз испытывал к некой девочке. И вдруг такой резкий поворот. Я готова списать это на очередной выверт детской психики, помноженный на интеллект. А если Дереку каким-то образом суждено стать Альфой и это связь между Советником и вожаком стаи? 

\- Не переживайте так, шериф, - обаятельно оскалился Питер. – Дерек у нас такой… Дерек, что его шансы на статус Альфы ниже плинтуса. А Советник может быть только у вожака. Стайлз подрастет, попробует девочек и мальчиков, поймет, что они всяко лучше, чем мой угрюмый недалекий племянник и все будет нормально. 

\- Питер! – хором воскликнули Талия, Саймон и сам Дерек. 

\- Сестрица, но согласись, кем надо быть, чтобы спать с охотницей из клана охотников, которые веками сидят у нас на хвосте? – закатил глаза Питер. – Честно говоря, я даже рад тому, что Стайлз уделяет ему столько внимания: авось, сумеет хоть немного прочистить ему мозги и добавить соображалки. 

\- То есть, это еще не окончательно? – подозрительно прищурил глаза Джон. 

\- Нет. Хотя показать его Дитону надо обязательно, - улыбнулась Талия. – Джон, я хотела спросить… Мы можем оказать поддержку Стайлзу на предварительном слушании? Я слышала, что его перенесли на более ранний срок.

\- Честно говоря, я сам хотел об этом попросить – мне страшно представить, что там может произойти, учитывая то досье моего сына и его представления о справедливости, - Джон потер затылок, чувствуя, как тот начинает ломить от предчувствий. Как показали последние события, последние полгода того человека, кто восемь лет был его сыном он не знал. 

\- Как он? – Талия очень осторожно задала свой вопрос, опасаясь реакции Джона. 

\- Молчит и не желает ничего объяснять, - боль в затылке усилилась настолько, что ее почуяли все оборотни в комнате. – Упрямо считает себя правым и не понимает, каких дел наворотил. 

\- Тогда мы будем там. А за своего сына не переживайте. Стайлз очень умный, хитрый, сообразительный и решительный. Однако он предан семье, добр и знает, что такое сострадание, не только на словах. Если он действительно будущий Советник, то когда все придет в норму, он успокоится и все будет в порядке, - Саймон Хейл говорил редко, лезть со своим мнением в дела оборотней не любил, но иногда именно его слова оказывались самыми верными. – Поэтому просто живите своей жизнью, воспитывайте его и принимайте некоторые его странности как данность, не пытаясь их исправить – это как раз и приведет к беде.

***  
\- Стайлз, пожалуйста, прошу тебя… - присев перед сыном на корточки, Джон очень внимательно смотрел в карие глаза, впервые замечая в их карамельной глубине тени, которых у восьмилетнего мальчика быть не должно. – Я понимаю, что ты терпеть не можешь Кейт. Что ты считаешь себя ответственным за меня и маму. За Дерека и остальных Хейлов. За этот город, в котором ты собираешься однажды стать шерифом. Но сейчас я тебя прошу. Не как шериф, а как отец: сын, пожалуйста, не спеши вырасти и расстаться с детством. Насладись этой порой столько, сколько сможешь. У тебя есть мама, есть я, есть целый клан, который поддержит. У тебя чудесные друзья, от которых у меня мороз по коже, но они как раз тебе под стать. Не спеши. У тебя все будет, но в свое время. Пожалуйста, Стайлз, цени то, что имеешь. Не торопись жить и принимать сейчас те решения, о которых позже можешь очень сильно пожалеть. 

Оправив на мальчике рубашку, Джон поднялся на ноги и накинул на сына его любимую толстовку, справедливо посчитав, что ему будет намного уютнее и комфортнее в любимой одежде, чем в костюме. Дресс-код – это удел юристов, а не ребенка. 

\- Стайлз, ты УЖЕ сделал больше, чем иной взрослый, - Клаудия закончила наводить последние штрихи и присоединилась к мужу и сыну. – И мы с отцом так тобой гордимся, что порой руки так и тянутся к ремню, чтобы убавить этого совершенства. 

От последних слов лица вытянулись что у отца, что у сына. Ожидать таких слов от Клаудии – это все равно, что есть сухую воду. Может, где-то и есть, но видеть воочию – немыслимо. Зато настроение после них наконец поднялось до отметки «все пучком!», и можно было выдвигаться. 

На выезде из города вслед за семейным автомобилем Стилински пристроились две машины, в которых ехали Хейлы. Никто не собирался оставлять Стайлза, точнее, то, что он мог выкинуть на предварительно допросе, без внимания.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> История Жеводанского Зверя дана _очень_ вкратце. До убийства Жаном Шастелем она взята из Вики, после - чисто авторский домысел. Кому интересно, вам сюда:
> 
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C#.D0.92_.D0.BC.D0.B0.D1.81.D1.81.D0.BE.D0.B2.D0.BE.D0.B9_.D0.BA.D1.83.D0.BB.D1.8C.D1.82.D1.83.D1.80.D0.B5
> 
> Вид допроса слизан мной по возможности детально из сериала "Форс-мажоры".

Глава 24. 

 

До Сан-Диего доехали через три часа. Остановившись возле не самого плохого мотеля, обе семьи сняли три номера на всех, привели себя в порядок, сходили на обед, и как раз доехали до здания прокуратуры, где должен был проходить допрос. 

Там их всех уже встречали. Хейлов сразу оставили в приемной, а Стилински полным составом прошли в просторную светлую комнату. За длинным столом уже сидели адвокаты противоположной стороны, окружной судья, который окинул вошедших внимательным взглядом и уже знакомый окружной прокурор, мистер Джеймс Рассел, подмигнувший мальчику. 

\- Стайлз, тебя ознакомили с процедурой? – на правах хотя бы шапочного знакомого, Рассел первым заговорил с парнишкой.

\- Да, сэр, - энергично кивнул тот головой. – Я сейчас сяду, вы включите камеры и мне начнут задавать кучу вопросов. Сначала вы, потом до меня начнут докапываться они, - пренебрежительный взмах в сторону настороженных адвокатов Кейт Арджент, - и постараются выставить меня недоумком, дебилом и зависимым от таблеток наркоманом, к тому же немного спятившим из-за недавней болезни моей мамы. У них это не получится, так как я для этого слишком умен, а вот их клиентка – та самая сумасшедшая, и я это докажу. 

Горячий спич закончился гробовой тишиной, нарушенной задушенным кашлем судьи и Джона Стилински. 

\- Ну… если по сути, то обычно именно это и происходит, хотя и не столь прямолинейно. Полагаю, для начала нам всем стоит представиться. Я судья Тренч, с мистером Расселом вы уже знакомы, это господа Хатчис и Стейн, - сдержанные кивки со стороны адвокатов, уже сообразивших, что просто не будет. – Если вдруг тебе потребуется перерыв, то он будет предоставлен немедленно. Спорные вопросы можно будет оставить на потом, это еще не суд, а всего лишь предварительный допрос, чтобы прояснить всю ситуацию в целом. Все понятно?

\- Ваша Честь, я же не тупой, у меня отец – шериф, - тяжело, как взрослый, вздохнул Стайлз и взгромоздился на самый высокий стул, предназначенный именно для него. – Да и передачи про суды и полицейские шоу я смотреть люблю: мне же надо знать, что меня ждет, когда я стану следующим шерифом. Так что можете начинать – я готов.

От адвокатов мисс Арджент не ускользнули быстрые взгляды, которыми обменялись судья и Рассел, а также лукавый огонек в глазах прокурора и едва заметный ответный кивок. Дело обещало стать куда тяжелее, чем думалось: мальчик оказался бойким на язык, сообразительным и уже сумел вызвать симпатию прокурора и судьи. Выставить такого паникером и зависимым от таблеток невротиком будет очень сложно.   
Установив камеру, прокурор включил ее и начал диктовку. 

\- Дата: двадцать первое декабря 2007 года. Время: шестнадцать тридцать. Запись предварительного допроса главного свидетеля Стайлза Стилински по делу о предумышленном поджоге Кейт Арджент дома семьи Хейлов, штат Калифорния, город Бикон-Хиллз. На допросе присутствуют окружной прокурор Джеймс Рассел, судья Тренч, мистер Хатчис и мистер Стейн, адвокаты Кейт Арджент, а также родители несовершеннолетнего свидетеля: шериф Джон Стилински и Клаудия Стилински. 

\- Стайлз, расскажите присутствующим о событиях той ночи, - Рассел ободряюще кивнул мальчику, который уже нетерпеливо начал ерзать от желания поделиться информацией. Получив разрешающий кивок, Стайлз, ни капли ни теряясь и ни тушуясь, бойко пересказал свои же слова, сказанные совсем недавно. 

Сидящие в приемной Хейлы были тихи и внимательны, тем самым напрягая секретаря. Но им было не до нее – уже знакомые с темпераментом и прихотливыми извивами логики Стилински-младшего, они не хотели попасть впросак потом.

\- Адвокаты могут задавать свои вопросы, - разрешил прокурор.

\- Стайлз, насколько я понял, ты просидел на том дереве достаточно долго, чтобы замерзнуть, ко всему прочему, время было уже позднее, - аккуратно начал задавать вопросы Хатчис, как более старший. – То есть, ты замерз, устал, наверняка, пропустил время приема своих таблеток. 

\- Во-первых: я пью аддерол, это мягкий препарат для тех, у кого СДВГ. Во-вторых: СДВГ – это не аутизм, не даунство, не умственная отсталость и не дебилизм. В-третьих: я прекрасно понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь – выставить меня истеричкой и буйнопомешанным, чтобы не оправдать эту гадюку Арджент, это не выйдет, слишком уж весомые против нее доказательства, а хотя бы смягчить ей приговор. Не выйдет. Я готов подписаться под каждым своим словом. 

\- Стайлз, вообще-то, если уж оперировать фактами, то у тебя есть личный мотив, чтобы оболгать Мисс Арджент. Насколько нам известно, у тебя имеется свой интерес к Дереку Хейлу. Интерес романтического характера, которому наличие рядом с Дереком Кейт очень мешало, - с тонкой улыбкой приподнял бровь уже Стейн.

\- Имеется, - нисколько не теряясь, подтверждающе кивнул головой Стайлз. – Вот только, мне пока что восемь, и к тому времени, когда надо будет что-то решать со своей личной жизнью, мой интерес может поменяться раз пять. А вот у Кейт такого оправдания нет: ко всему прочему, я не удивлюсь, если Хейлы влупят ей иск еще и о развращении несовершеннолетнего. Она старше Дерека, а законы нашего штата на этот счет весьма конкретны. 

\- Ты так хорошо о них осведомлен? – судья Тренч удивленно поднял брови.

\- Узнавал на всякий случай, - безмятежно пожал плечами Стайлз. – Надо быть готовым к тому, что мой интерес к Дереку со временем не пройдет, и мне понадобится заранее знать, с какого времени я могу начать его домогаться. 

На последних словах все взрослые, в том числе и Хейлы за дверью, зашлись судорожным кашлем, а сам Дерек буквально запылал от стыда и смущения. 

\- Какая… предусмотрительность, - у судьи дрожали губы от едва сдерживаемого смеха. 

\- На вашем месте я бы поинтересовался мотивами самой Кейт Арджент, - Стайлз свободно откинулся на спинку своего стула и растянул свой рот почти в глумливой усмешке. – Вот уж кого есть поистине свой интерес.

\- Это какой же? – Рассел успел задать свой вопрос первым.

\- Вы же знаете, когда Жеводанский Зверь растерзал тех крестьянок…

\- Кто? – нахмурился Стейн, пытаясь вспомнить, где он слышал что-то такое.

\- Да ладно?! – вытаращился на них Стайлз, от чего Джону и Клаудии очень захотелось быть где угодно, но только не здесь. Их сына понесло. – Вы что, это серьезно?! Вы… О, Господи! – задрал руки и поднял лицо к небесам ребенок. – Вы… у меня слов нет! Я, ребенок восьми лет, и то знаю, кто такой Жеводанский Зверь, хотя в моем распоряжении только библиотека, учебники истории, развлекательная литература, кино и семейные архивы. Но вы! За что вы платите бешеные бабки в своих университетах Лиги Плюща? Чтобы потом вешать на стену свои дурацкие дипломы в рамочках и совать всем под нос кольца, мол, смотрите все, где мы учились? Чему вы там учились? Как пускать пыль в глаза, обманывать, защищать таких недоносков, как Ардженты, пить, спать на лекциях и курить косяки? Если именно этому, то спасибо, я прекрасно обойдусь своими силами, и заодно прекрасно сэкономлю.

\- Стайлз, хватит, - оборвал речь сына Джон прежде, чем того окончательно унесло в дальние дали. – Если это действительно так важно, то объясни, чтобы мы тоже поняли. 

\- Ладно, - неохотно подчинился отцу Стайлз. – Если коротко, то дело было так. Во Франции, в период с с 30 июня 1764 по 19 июля 1767 года на юге Франции в провинции Жеводань начались нападения существа, в котором обвиняли сначала волка, а потом все решили, что это оборотень. За то время было от 124 до 250 нападений, большинство которых закончилось смертью. Охотились на него долго и нудно, в итоге он был убит двумя серебряными пулями, как гласит легенда. 

\- Стайлз, не хочу тебя перебивать, но сейчас не урок истории, а предварительный допрос. Я понимаю, что мальчик ты начитанный, но давай обойдемся без этого экскурса в историю, - Хатчис снисходительно улыбнулся, но напрягся, когда увидел недобрый прищур, совсем нехарактерный для ребенка. Так смотрят на него в суде матерые противники, готовые откусить от него кусок мяса и знающие, что смогут это сделать.

\- Да нет, как раз самое время. Это была предыстория, сейчас начнется самое интересное, - мальчик расплылся в настолько торжествующей улыбке, что не по себе стало даже прокурору и судье. 

\- Этого зверя убивали несколько профессиональных охотников. Капитан Жак Дюамель и 56 драгун, делавшие облавы за облавой, но поймать или убить Зверя так и не смогли. После них был Жан-Шарль-Марк-Антуан Вомесли д'Энневаль и его сын, Жан-Франсуа д'Энневаль. Они тоже обломались. Их сменил Франсуа-Антуан де Ботерн. Он убил невероятно крупного волка, которого и объявил Зверем, даже был награжден королем Людовиком XV. Но спустя какое-то время нападения возобновились. Люди тогда были другими, как и законы, поэтому один из ихних графов продолжил облавы. Среди его людей был один религиозный фанатик, который додумался зарядить свое ружье серебряными пулями, которыми и грохнул выскочившего прямиком на него после прочитанной молитвы Зверя. Этого фанатика звали Жан Шастель. 

\- Хорошо. Ладно, я вспомнил, смотрел такое кино, там еще Марк Дакаскос снимался. Но каким боком к этой истории причастна Кейт Арджент? – Тренч был серьезен и хмур. 

\- А дело в том, что Жан Шастель после убийства Жеводанского Зверя получил у Людовика XV свою маленькую награду, даже две, которые не стоили тому ни ливра, что было для него очень радостным событием. Жан Шастель стал Жаном Арджентом. С латыни эта фамилия переводится как «серебро». Родоначальник рода Арджент. 

\- Вот только, когда был убит Жеводанский Зверь, одновременно с этим пропал его младший сын, Антуан Шастель, рожденный от Элен Шастель, в девичестве Хейл. Именно тогда род Хейлов получил право передавать свою фамилию по женской линии, в том числе принимая в род мужчин, давая им свою фамилию, а не беря их. И тогда же Ардженты начали охотится на Хейлов.

\- Подожди, я не понял… - обернулся к сыну Джон. – Хейлы и Ардженты – это когда-то один род, который раскололся на два, и теперь предпринимает все усилия, чтобы уничтожить другой? Но зачем?! 

\- Ты читал семейные хроники Хейлов? – Стайлз серьезно посмотрел на отца.

\- У них они есть? – удивился Джон.

\- Да, пап, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Обычно фамильные хроники есть у всех, просто у кого-то они длинной в десяток лет, а у кого-то несколько столетий. Так вот, в хрониках Хейлов есть еще факты. После тех событий Элен Хейл переехала с сыном в другое место, благополучно женила сына, дождалась внука, потом еще двоих и стала свидетельницей событий своей молодости. Правда, жертв было намного меньше, чем в Жеводане. Нападения прекратились после несчастного случая на охоте, случившимся с ее младшим внуком. Через поколение история повторилась уже там, куда они переехали опять. 

\- То есть… Это Хейлы были виноваты в той резне? – поморщился Рассел.

\- Задолго до Мейфлауэра в Америку прибыло много разного народа. Среди них был и клан Хейлов, который практически сразу обосновался на той территории, где живет сейчас, - не ответив на вопрос прокурора, Стайлз продолжил свой рассказ. – Собственно, если поднять ВСЕ архивные документы, то можно увидеть, что область, которая считается заповедником – это частная территория, принадлежащая Хейлам. И как показывает хроника, через каждые поколения-два в этой семье случаются несчастные случаи. Абсолютно здоровые парни и девушки ломали себе шеи в оврагах и на лестницах, накалывались на ветки и вилы, и вообще – гибли настолько нелепо и случайно, что слов нет. А еще спустя чуть меньше столетия они начали резаться с Арджентами, которые объявились уже здесь и приступили к главному кредо своей жизни «Вырежь Хейлов под корень».

\- То есть… Хейлы действительно как-то причастны к тем убийствам, - Хатчес подводил итоги истории. – Сама семья это знала и старательно ликвидировала угрозу самостоятельно, не дожидаясь повтора Жеводанской истории. Что-то наследственное?

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Каждое поколение-два рождается кто-то, у кого полностью отсутствуют моральные стопоры. Как я понимаю, в этом поколении – это Питер Хейл.

\- Что?! – все проявили свое единодушие, в том числе и сами Хейлы, которые круглыми глазами смотрели на Питера, открывшего рот, но впервые в жизни не знающего, что сказать. 

\- Смотрите сами. Питер здоровый молодой мужик, получивший блестящее образование, но почему-то зависший под крылышком у старшей сестры, хотя в Нью-Йорке, где он учился, он начинал свой бизнес, который внезапно бросил и вернулся в наше захолустье. И внезапно объявляется Кейт Арджент, которая собирается спалить целую семью по подозрению в том, что они – оборотни.

\- Еще и оборотни? – Тренч прикрыл глаза, пряча в глубине зрачков алый всполох. Но слишком поздно – карий взгляд насмешливо блеснул, подметив то, что было долгие годы скрыто от других.

\- Когда я сидел в том подвале, дедуля Арджент весьма доходчиво объяснил мне, что такие, как я, помогающие отродьям тьмы, не достойны жизни. Заодно он продемонстрировал мне один примечательный ножик, размером едва ли не с меня самого, острого, как бритва и с серебром. Или сам серебряный, я не в курсе. А так же объяснил, как правильно надо разрубать человека, чтобы с одного удара и чтобы оборотень не мог излечиться. Ничего в его вещах не находили? – от долгой речи горло пересохло и мальчик потянулся к воде, давая взрослым обдумать все сказанное.

\- Таким образом, я и говорю – личный интерес, - подвел итоги Стайлз. – Хейлы сами наловчились контролировать своих придурков, никому не мешая. А Ардженты за века окончательно спятили, открыв охоту на тех, в ком подозревали оборотня. Для этого было достаточно жить уединенно, быть здоровым и сильным, и вызвать подозрения этих охотников на оборотней. Или вы тоже в них верите?

На судью Тренча в упор смотрели карие глаза, в которых танцевало поистине дьявольское пламя торжества. После этой истории, которую ребенок безо всяких сомнений расскажет на суде, у Арджент не будет шансов, тем более, что Тренч сделает все возможное, чтобы упрятать ее глубоко и надолго. 

\- Если не верите мне, то спросите ее сами, - вбил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Арджентов Стайлз. – Так что, удачи вам с ее защитой, господа адвокаты, не знающие истории. И знаете, я устал, и хочу домой. Если у вас еще есть вопросы, то вы можете задать их мне как-нибудь потом. Пап, можно, мы уже поедем домой? Только, чур, я с Питером! Он, конечно, гад ползучий, но хотя бы образованный, а не просто щеголяющий дипломом. 

\- Мистер Рассел, судья Тренч, господа адвокаты, - как вежливый и воспитанный мальчик, Стайлз кивком попрощался со всеми. – Увидимся на суде. Если он понадобится, конечно. 

На выходе из комнаты семью Стилински встретили гневный взгляд Питера, задумчивый – Талии, уверенный – Саймона, злобный – Дерека и удивленный – Коры. 

\- Серьезно? Мы и Ардженты – это одна семья? Покажешь мне это место? – Кора сгорала от любопытства.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 25.

Как и предполагал Стайлз, его показания произвели фурор, не оставивший Кейт Арджент даже шанса на спасение. А обвинение смогло вырыть настолько глубокую яму, что речь зашла о пожизненном. Как оказалось, те случаи поджогов, о которых однажды обмолвился агент Крайтон, получилось доказать. Именно эту блондинку видели жители прежде, чем семьи, живущие на окраинах, заживо сгорели в своих домах, запертые в них без возможности выбраться. А слова Стайлза про меч Джерарда Арджента и разрубание человека пополам помогли доказать чуть ли не две дюжины преступлений, до сих пор остававшихся нераскрытыми. 

Процесс над «охотниками на оборотней» обещал стать самым громким событием, однако по просьбе Стайлза, поддержанной всей семьей Хейлов, Стилински и судьей Тренчем его сделали закрытым, что не помешало просочиться в прессу некоторым особо сочным подробностям. 

Потребовались огромные усилия всех учителей, чтобы оградить Стайлза от обрушившейся на него славы. Изрядно этому помогло то, что мальчик вел себя, как ни в чем ни бывало. Он все так же выводил из себя своей способностью из одной фразы сплести настолько бредовые теории, от которых логика отказывалась работать вообще. Обожал бегать в магазинчик за комиксами со Скоттом, хотя от былой дружбы осталась лишь тень. Обожал посиделки с компанией в многострадальном кафе, где уже весь персонал обзавелся титановой броней терпения и пофигизма. Сводил с ума родителей своим нытьем и требованием выполнить обещание, данное когда-то: подарить ему братишку. Или все же сестренку? Нет, братишку… зато сестренка не будет отнимать его комиксы… а вот брата он сможет научить такому, что ух! От мысли, что дома будет бегать копия Стайлза, у обоих Стилински-старших начинался нервный тик, хотя последние месяцы он становился все реже, а взгляды друг на друга – задумчивее. 

А еще Стайлз всерьез взялся на приручение Дерека. Не тем навязчивым вниманием, которого Хейл избегал, как огня, а очень аккуратно, так, что даже Питер восхищенно прицокивал языком. Потребовалось время, но Дерек начал оттаивать и воспринимать Стайлза не как навязчивое недоразумение, а как кого-то, кто постепенно становился родным и близким. Прекрасно понимая, что в его возрасте претендовать на что-то большее невозможно, пока что парнишка смирился с текущим положением вещей. Это и так было больше, чем он мог надеяться. К тому же… У них с Дереком никогда не было такой возможности: спокойно посидеть у костра в окружении семьи, без страха, что все пойдет наперекосяк уже через секунду. Что можно рассчитывать на то, что проснешься ты от будильника, а не от того, что кто-то окровавленный влезает в твою комнату посреди ночи. Уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Это оказалось так волшебно, что никакие уроки Дитона сравниться не могли.

Дитон. Этот темнокожий ветеринар оказался кладезем знаний, которыми в прошлой жизни мог помочь с большинством проблем, если бы не соблюдал какие-то свои дурацкие правила. Сейчас, при стае с сильной Альфой, имея ученика, Советник стаи был именно таким, каким представлял себе его Стайлз. Мудрым и всезнающим. Хотя в бочке меда оказалась и ложка дегтя: видимо, использовав в прошлой жизни дар на перемещение во времени, Стайлз истощил его настолько, что надеяться на что-то кроме создания рябинового круга и мелких заговоров не стоило. Впрочем, это его не расстроило: в этот раз он не собирался допускать ничего подобного. Как наказал Питер, он собирался больше не жевать сопли и оглядываться на мораль и закон, а уничтожать превентивно любую угрозу. А самый верный способ, насколько знал Стайлз – это смерть. Если конечно, дело не касается Питера. 

***

\- Будешь? – подросток поднял в воздух бутылку виски, едва им не облившись. Присев на валун, Питер задумчиво разглядывал еще не вдрызг, но уже пьяного мальчишку Стилински. Двенадцатилетний Стайлз в самом скором времени обещал стать грозой девичьих сердец, если бы не одно «но», которое и привело к сегодняшнему моменту: детская блажь не прошла, и его сердце все также безраздельно принадлежало Дереку, к вящему неудовольствию Питера, недоумению Талии и смирению четы Стилински. На счастье последних, продолжить род шерифа могла парочка очаровательных бойких близнецов, которых старший брат обожал и боготворил со страстью, даже немного пугающей его родителей. 

Обнаружив в соцсетях новые фотографии племянника, уехавшего учиться в Нью-Йорк, именно Питер вызвался для разговора со Стайлзом, справедливо считая, что только он сможет облегчить муки разбитого сердца. И теперь он задумчиво сидел в уютной тишине, наблюдая за валяющимся на траве парнишкой.

\- Почему кто угодно, но только не я? – не выдержав тишины, горько спросил Стайлз.

\- Потому что ты не того выбрал своей Парой, - пожал плечами Питер, соскальзывая на траву и садясь рядом. – Обычно Пара дополняет друг друга, но в вашем случае я не понимаю, что может дать тебе мой племянник. Ты умен, умнее его. Хитрость, гибкость мышления, упорство… Дерек честен до тошноты, упорство ему заменяет ослиное упрямство, а уж о хитрости я вообще промолчу. У тебя есть свой кодекс чести, твоя верность в первую очередь принадлежит твоей семье, затем – твоим друзья, как и должно быть. Ты никогда не сделаешь того, что сделал Дерек, никогда не рискнешь благополучием тех, кто тебе дорог ради собственного самолюбия и гордости.

\- Я не могу без него… - едва не задохнувшись после очередного глотка спиртного, Стайлз смог без ущерба собственной гордости смахнуть выступившие слезы. – Он нужен мне как воздух, как половина меня самого, без которой я не смогу жить. Но он… я ему не нужен. Он не видит во мне свою Пару, он вообще никого во мне не видит! Так, малявка, которая смущала его в школе, с которой потом было интересно болтать и которую легко забыть. А как же я? 

\- А ты попробуй пожить БЕЗ него, - вытягиваясь во весь рост рядом, Питер оперся на локоть и сделал щедрый глоток из бутылки, которую Стайлз отдал ему без звука. – Ты хорошо знаешь Дерека, и понимаешь его лучше его собственной матери. Дерек никогда не ценил домашнего уюта и тепла. Легкости и безмятежности мира. Заставь его пробивать стены лбом, пусть он скрипит зубами от желания получить то, что БЫЛО его, но перестало быть таковым. Игнорируй его. Или, если сможешь, веди себя как ни в чем ни бывало, только обращайся с ним так, как… как с еще одним Хейлом. Ну есть и есть такой. Любовь? О чем вообще речь? Для моего племянника это самая верная тактика. Это у него еще с детства: игнорирование того, что лежит под рукой, но горячее желание получить то, что принадлежит кому-то еще. 

\- А какой прок ТЕБЕ давать мне советы по приручению твоего племянника? – извернувшись ужом, Стайлз оказался лежащим нос к носу с Питером.

\- Потому что чем быстрее ты получишь то, чего так жаждет твоя душа, тем быстрее ты разочаруешься в нем и сможешь увидеть мир за пределами той придуманной сказки, которую видишь только ты. И когда это случится, я буду рядом, - Питер не испытывал ни малейшего чувства дискомфорта от такого близкого присутствия кого-то еще в личном пространстве. 

\- Старый добрый дядюшка Питер, блюдущий только свои интресы, - Стайлз дошел до той кондиции, когда уже заплетается язык и фильтр между мозгом и языком куда-то испаряется. 

\- Стайлз, - чуть навалившись боком, Питер вкрадчиво зашептал на ухо, - расскажи, как я умер ТАМ, в ТОЙ жизни? 

Только то, что оборотень придавливал подростка к земле, не дало тому взвиться отпущенной пружиной. 

\- Что? Ты про что? – от неожиданности пьяный дурман слегка отпустил не привыкшую к алкоголю голову. 

\- Ты можешь как угодно дурить голову моей сестре и ее Советнику о своем сне, но я уверен, что это ложь. А вот если ты пришел оттуда, где все это уже случилось, где именно ТЕБЕ пришлось разгребать последствия того, что натворил Дерек – тогда да, все имеет смысл. Собственно, это и есть та единственная причина, по которой я еще терплю своего племянника и твою нездоровую привязанность к нему. Я допускаю, что тогда вы могли быть Парой, но сейчас? Так как я умер, Стайлз?

\- Тебя какой раз интерсует, зомби-дядюшка? – расплылся в неожиданно злобной ухмылке Стайлз. – Первый? Когда ты горел со всем своим кланом, чувствуя, как оплавляется твоя кожа, лопаясь пузырями, как рвется твоя связь с кланом, ниточка за ниточкой, как твой волк бьется в агонии, слыша вой волчат и твоей Альфы? Этот раз? Или тот, когда тебя, полумертвого, запертого в собственном теле бросили те, кто должен был остаться рядом и помочь волку исцелится. Этот раз? Шесть лет безумия и неподвижности. Честно говоря, я бы тоже не простил свою Альфу после такого. А может, тебе интересен тот раз, когда ты снова горел, а твоя стая, те, кто должен был быть тебе верным, смотрел на это? И как твой собственный племянник вырвал тебе горло. Или ты хочешь узнать о смерти своего разума в той психушке, куда тебя определили любящие племянники? Нет? А как насчет ритуала, когда ты подставил свое брюхо под нож добровольно? О какой из этих смертей ты хочешь узнать подробности?

Откатившись в сторону, Питер вскочил на ноги и нервно заметался по поляне. Он точно выбрал момент, чтобы задать свои вопросы, уже будучи практически уверенным, что его теория подтвердится. Но он оказался абсолютно не готов к реакции своего волка, который сейчас метался внутри и тоскливо выл, ощущая эмоции своей человеческой половины. Ладно, одна смерть. Но несколько, и во всех так или иначе виноваты племянники, которых он, несмотря ни на что, все-таки любил? Хейлу хотелось обернуться и выть, бежать, вырвать кому-нибудь горло или свернуться клубком под боком у… безмятежно сопящего сладким пьяным сном тела…

Взъерошив свою шевелюру, Питер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, и поднял Стайлза на руки. Вдохнув сладкий запах детства, зверь внутри окончательно успокоился, уловив обещание чего-то смутного, чему еще не время, но обязательно будет. 

Дома только брови подняли, когда Питер пронес дрыхнущего пьяным сном Стайлза на второй этаж в комнату Дерека. 

\- Как все прошло? – насмешливо спросил Саймон, когда Питер спустился вниз.

\- Минус одна бутылка выдержанного виски из твоего бара, с пару километров моих бедных истрепанных нервов, плюс одна нотация от родителей завтра… можно сказать, что стандартно, - криво улыбнулся Питер. 

Достав мобильник, он нажал кнопку быстрого набора.

\- Алло, шериф? Доброй ночи, это Питер… ага. Стайлз сегодня переночует у нас, так как после долгого душевного разговора не имеет никаких сил, чтобы добираться до дому. А мы все же не звери, чтобы выставлять его в таком состоянии за порог, так что сегодня он переночует у нас. Завтра обязательно покормим и доставим в лучшем виде прямо к порогу дома. Как там мелкие? 

\- …

\- Тогда обязательно поцелуйте Илею и Райдена от нас всех. Спокойной ночи. 

\- Бедные детки, как Стилински позволили Стайлзу назвать близнецов самому? – завершив разговор, Питер глубоко вздохнул.

\- Илея и Райден? А, по-моему, неплохо, - отозвался Саймон. – Странно, конечно, но не страннее Стайлза, и красиво звучит. Значит, душевный разговор? С бутылкой моего виски?

\- У Джона спиртного дома не водится, с женой-оборотнем-то. В магазине не продадут, остаемся только мы. Да ладно, тебе жалко, что ли? У парнишки разбитое сердце, ему сам Бог велел пойти по стопам сотен поколений, - чуточку натянуто усмехнулся Питер. 

\- Нам не жалко, - покачала головой Талия. – Я только искренне надеюсь, что когда Дерек приведет домой девушку, а рано или поздно это случится обязательно, то дело вновь ограничится одной бутылкой. Зная Стайлза, я в этом сомневаюсь, и очень боюсь представить, что может случиться тогда. 

\- Веришь или нет, сестрица, я боюсь этого же, - замолчав и погрузившись в собственные мысли, Питер закончил про себя: «хотя ждать этого момента я буду с нетерпением».


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 26.

 

Тем летом, когда Стайлзу исполнилось тринадцать, семьи Хейлов и Стилински вздохнули с облегчением, а городские кумушки начали прикидывать, кто же лучше всего подойдет в пару наконец-то очнувшемуся от своего наваждения Стайлзу Стилински. Приехавшего на каникулы из Нью-Йорка Дерека облапали и затеребили насчет чего, как, где, что, кого, и ваще?! Стилински искрился возбуждением, интересом, любопытством, а вот пряных ноток влюбленности и тоски не было. Глаза цвета гречишного меда смотрели прямо и просматривались до самого донышка, растворив тени недетских дум в эмоциях отступающего детства и наступающей юности. Стайлз взрослел, менял интересы как Лидия – помаду, и для Дерека в пылком сердце места как-то… не оказалось. Если уж на то пошло, то подросток даже Коре уделял больше внимания, чем Дереку, а Кайл стал еще одним приемным ребенком Клаудии и Джона, настолько часто он ночевал у них дома. 

Первые дни Дерек наслаждался относительными тишиной и покоем, но спустя неделю Питер, внимательно за ним наблюдающий, поймал племянника на том, что тот зябко передергивает плечами и непроизвольно оглядывается, не ощущая того потока внимания и обожания, к которому привык за годы. 

И вряд ли Стайлз видел то, что заметил Питер, когда Стилински приехал не один, а с младшими братом и сестрой, о которых Дерек знал давно, но увидел вживую в первый раз. Наученные горьким опытом, Хейлы старательно восхищались и умилялись трехлетними Илеей и Райденом, но делали это на расстоянии. Дерека никто не предупредил, поэтому, когда он подошел познакомиться поближе с малышами, ему довелось увидеть такого Стайлза, который пугал даже Альфу. Сверкая глазами не хуже оборотня, сияя улыбочкой, от которой сглатывал Питер, он боком-боком оттеснил Дерека в сторону от малышей и свистящим шепотом объяснил опешившему парню, чтобы тот не смел прикасаться к его сокровищам. Смотреть, восторгаться, но руками не трогать! 

Когда Джон забрал Стайлза, все время ворковавшего над малышами и позволяющего делать им все, что вздумается, Дереку на несколько голосов объяснили, что хотя близнецы – дети Клаудии и Джона, они собственность Стайлза. Именно он укачивал малышей, когда они не давали спать по ночам родителям и делал это намного быстрей матери. Каким-то образом только он понимал, что они хотят в данный момент. И что прикасаться к ним без особого благоволения Стайлза означает нарваться на долгую мораль, суть которой сводится все к тому же: «Мое!»

 

***

 

Город замер в ожидании, когда по нему пронеслась весть, что в один из домов на тихой улочке вселилась новая семья со старыми корнями. В город приехал Крис Арджент с женой Викторией и дочерью Эллисон, ровесницей шерифского сынка. 

На беду шерифа, Стайлз был тем еще пронырой, и узнал из своих источников о новеньких задолго до отца. Сидя в кафе, в окружении молчащих друзей, ожидающих его реакции, он стремительно прогонял в уме варианты своих дальнейших действий. Додумавшись до чего-то, он кивнул сам себе и подскочил с места упругим мячиком. 

\- Мне опять звонить тебе каждый час? – скептически приподняла бровь Лидия, не отрываясь от полировки ногтя, чем занималась последние пятнадцать минут. 

\- Тебя сопроводить? – Айзек, над которым Мартины оформили опеку, как только Лейхи лишили родительских прав, с готовностью привстал с места. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, тот детский восторг, который он испытывал к своему герою после спасения, перерос в почти щенячью преданность, что изрядно напрягало Стайлза. 

\- Я могу попробовать взломать камеры наблюдения в его районе, - Дэнни тоже решил внести свою лепту. 

\- Да, конечно, а потом моему отцу вытаскивать нас всех из кутузки, куда шериф посадит нашу компанию, не разбираясь, кто виноват, - саркастично хмыкнул Джексон.

\- Мы можем позвонить маме, мы ДОЛЖНЫ позвонить маме, - в отличие от остальных, Кора лучше всех представляла себе, на что способен Стилински. И хотела предотвратить грядущее. 

\- Да ладно вам, - лениво пожала плечами Эрика. – Чтобы он там не придумал, уверена, плохо в первую очередь будет именно Арджентам, если они хотя бы не так посмотрят в его сторону. Пусть попробует, а мы просто подстрахуем.

\- Мне нужен пирог, который утром испекла мама, - расплывшись в довольной улыбке, вскочил со своего стула Стайлз. – Насколько я знаю, у Криса дочка-красавица. Я буду полным дураком, если упущу возможность познакомиться с ней раньше всех. 

От неожиданности слов Кора судорожно закашлялась. Стайлз и дочка охотников?! Какой бред пришел в голову этому шиложопому?!

 

***

Открыв дверь на короткий отрывистый стук, Крис удивленно приподнял брови. Вот кого-кого, но увидеть на своем пороге Стайлза Стилински он ожидал в последнюю очередь. Да еще и с подношением в руках. Простояв на пороге с минуту и сообразив, что никто внутрь его приглашать не собирается, подросток нахально хмыкнул.

\- Я так понимаю, что на меня гостеприимство Арджентов не распространяется? 

\- Ну почему же, проходи, - Крису было интересно узнать, зачем пожаловал этот проныра. 

\- От имени нашего города позвольте поприветствовать вас в нашем чудесном мирном краю, - обнаружив в гостиной хозяйку дома, Стайлз торжественно презентовал ей свое подношение. Приняв от неожиданного гостя увесистый подарок, Виктория посмотрела на мужа.

\- Позволь представить тебе нашего гостя: Стайлз Стилински. Тот самый. 

\- Вот как? – Виктория плавно опустила поднос с пирогом на журнальный столик, освобождая себе руки. 

\- Да ладно вам, - поморщился Стайлз. – Я прекрасно знаю, что Кейт и дедуля Арджент были полными психами, насравшими на Кодекс охотников с высокой колокольни. За что и огребли по справедливости. Против вас, пока вы ничего не замышляете, я ничего не имею, даже можете жить тут, сколько хотите. Правда. Если оставить в стороне наши распри, то Бикон-Хиллз – чудесный город. Не очень большой, с хорошей школой, отличной природой. Что еще для жизни надо? 

\- И ты, по чьей вине моя семья сейчас мертва, так спокойно пришел в мой дом? – слова парнишки были справедливы, но больно кололись. - Не боишься?

\- Чего? – отойдя немного в сторону, Стайлз приподнял уголки рта в пародии на улыбку. – О том, где я, знают как минимум шесть человек. Это к слову, что я пришел один. А если начинать бросаться угрозами… Мистер Арджент, одно неловкое движение с вашей стороны, и ваша прелестная дочка пострадает первой. Естественно, вы кинетесь мне мстить, но что толку? Чтобы вы не говорили, поверят мне, не вам. Ведь кто я? Я – Герой. С большой буквы. А вы – те самые Ардженты, которые едва не убили восемнадцать человек по дикому обвинению. Затем ваш отец похитил меня, собирался убить. И теперь вы, приехавший в город, где пришел конец вашей сестре и отцу. Зачем вы приехали? Отомстить. И так подумают все. Поэтому я советую вам пойти со мной на мировую, и вообще… Эллисон прекрасна, у вас хорошие корни. Она будет намного счастливее без наследия вашей семьи. Вам так не кажется?

Как иллюстрация его слов, на лестнице прозвучал дробный стук, и в гостиную влетела четырнадцатилетняя девочка, обещающая в самом скором времени стать настоящей красавицей. 

\- Мам, я слышала… стук… Привет, - она ослепительно улыбнулась симпатичному парнишке, который широко улыбнулся ей в ответ. 

\- Привет! Я Стайлз Стилински! Да, я знаю, что тебе могли всякого про меня наговорить, но я не совсем виноват, точнее, я не виноват совсем, но слухи – это такие слухи, не верь им, и вообще, никогда не верь слухам, всегда сама все выясняй, потому что слухи врут, а ты ошибешься, и потом проблемы будут которые вовек не расхлебаешь я слишком много и быстро говорю, да? 

Крису безумно хотелось поковыряться, в ухе в надежде избавиться от звона. Косой взгляд на жену показал, что та борется с точно таким же желанием, а вот Эллисон смотрит на нового знакомого с восторгом. 

Повисшую паузу нарушил громкий и требовательный стук в дверь. Все еще оглушенный, Крис открыл дверь только для того, чтобы обнаружить на пороге шерифа, Талию Хейл и мистера Уиттмора. 

\- Шериф… - крепко сжав ладонь Стилински, Крис от души потряс ее. – Вы – настоящий мужчина. Поверьте. 

Непроизвольный взгляд за спину на стыдливо опустившего голову Стайлза прояснил ситуацию. 

\- Я так понимаю, что вы с моим сыном уже познакомились. И даже впечатлились, - шериф расслабился, когда увидел, что все тихо-мирно. 

\- Познакомились… - болванчиком кивнул Крис, но потом, наконец, опомнился. – Прошу прощения, шериф, миссис Хейл. Проходите, - отступив в сторону, Арджент шире распахнул дверь, приглашая своих гостей в дом. 

\- Пап, я могу все объяснить, - тихо пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь стать невидимкой. 

\- Объяснишь, конечно. Дома, - многообещающий кивок головой не оставлял сомнений, что разговор будет долгим и серьезным. 

\- Что-то не так? – сияющая улыбка Эллисон увяла, когда даже до нее дошло напряжение, сковавшее взрослых и нового знакомого. 

\- Мисс? – Талия была доброжелательна, несмотря на невыразительный взгляд Виктории Арджент. 

\- Эллисон. Эллисон Арджент, - девушка представилась, но предпочла отойти поближе к отцу и матери. 

\- Очень рада с тобой познакомиться, - Талия обаятельно улыбнулась напряженной девочке и ее матери. – Мы хотели поприветствовать вас раньше всех, но Стайлз нас опередил. Зато вы первым делом познакомились с самым выдающимся жителем Бикон-Хиллз. Если вы выдержали атаку Стайлза, то все остальное вам будет нипочем. Надеюсь, ваша беседа была приятной?

\- Не знаю, как насчет «приятной», но познавательной она точно была, - натянуто улыбнулась Виктория. – Вы не возражаете, если мы нанесем вам ответный визит знакомства после того, как окончательно разберем вещи?

\- Мы будем вас ждать, - серьезно кивнула Талия. – Думается мне, что нам давно пора сесть и спокойно поговорить, и нынешнее время как нельзя больше подходит для мировой. 

\- Тогда, раз уж все обо всем договорились, я предлагаю Эллисон пойти со мной на прогулку – я как раз смогу познакомить ее со Скоттом и остальными, - помня о том сиянии, что окружало в прошлом его друга и девочку охотников, Стайлз решил дать шанс Скотту, и только потом познакомить ее с Айзеком. Если Маккол не сумеет воплотить сказку в жизнь, что ж… Айзек тоже человек, и сможет сделать ее не менее счастливой, чем Скотт. 

***  
\- Стайлз, ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать? – Талия давно поняла, что мальчик ей по каким-то причинам не доверяет, и куда охотнее прислушивается к Питеру, чем к ней. Поэтому при разговоре с ним необходимо очень внимательно следить за тоном разговора: один намек на давление, и Стилински напялит свою маску шута и балабола, спрятав за ней свои истинные мысли и эмоции, обманывая даже запахом. – Почему ты решил первым пойти к Арджентам? Они же могли тебя убить.

\- Не могли, - отрицательно качнул головой Стайлз. – Еще когда я искал инфу о Арджентах, то изучил их всех. Если кого и стоит опасаться в этой семье, то это Викторию – именно женщины заправляют там всем. Крис куда мягче и разумнее что сестры, что отца. А Эллисон вообще не в курсе охотничьих традиций семьи. 

\- Стайлз, но почему именно ты? – Клаудия все никак не могла унять испуг, когда узнала об этом визите.

\- Мама, потому что это я, - ей сын солгать не смог. Опустив голову и не глядя ей в глаза, он глухо продолжил: - Вы оглядываетесь на закон и мораль, на ценность человеческой жизни. А мне на них наплевать. Будь у меня возможность, то я бы стер всех охотников с лица земли. Я не хочу… не хочу того, что может быть только потому, что кто-то проявит свое милосердие по отношению не к тому и не к тем. Я не хочу потерять то, что есть у меня сейчас. И я не хочу, чтобы младшенькие хлебнули крови только потому, что я струсил. То, что они приехали в город – даже хорошо, потому что я вижу их, могу предположить или предугадать их дальнейшие действия. Они враги. А врага надо держать рядом. Они ударят по вам – я отберу у них самое дорогое, что осталось, их обожаемую дочурку. И моя рука не дрогнет. 

Подняв голову, он обвел опешивших взрослых тяжелым взглядом, которого физически не могло быть у четырнадцатилетнего подростка.

\- Я не позволю сбыться моему кошмару. Если для этого потребуется пролить их кровь – я это сделаю. 

Давно бесшумно закрылась дверь, оставив в воздухе озоновый отзвук грозы, танцующий колкими иголочками тока по нервам и мышцам, а сидящие в гостиной все никак не могли прийти в себя. 

\- Что мне делать? – Джон спрятал лицо в ладонях. - Я не хочу арестовывать собственного сына по обвинению в убийстве!

\- Вряд ли вам придется это делать, - меланхолично заметил Питер, свесив голову через один подлокотник кресла, а ноги – через другой. – Учитывая, что ни одного Арджента он не убивал, но при этом и Кейт, и Джерард мертвы, не думаю, что он так подставится. Ему еще близнецов воспитывать в том мире, где реки из молока с кисельными берегами, а пони какают радугой. 

\- Кейт мертва? – поразилась Талия. 

\- Сестра, каким образом тебя вообще занесло в Альфы? – изогнулся в кресле Питер, стараясь посмотреть на сестру. – Иметь врага и не отслеживать его действий? Неудивительно, что Стайлз так решительно настроен ЛИЧНО проследить за благополучием наших семей – ты, при твоем благодушии и попустительстве слона под носом не заметишь! Кейт Арджент была застрелена при попытке к бегству два года назад. 

При этом Питер благоразумно умолчал, что это был изящный план проспавшегося после похмелья двенадцатилетнего Стайлза, который внезапно озаботился тем, что мисс Арджент все еще жива, и который был осуществлен при его посильной помощи и денег. 

\- Таким образом из Арджентов в живых остались только Крис, Виктория и Эллисон, при этом последняя в традиции семьи пока не посвящена, - Саймон задумчиво крутил в руках салфетку. – Джон, я говорю вам это не как шерифу, а как отец: если Стайлз решит, что Ардженты угроза и ему потребуется помощь в их устранении… он смело сможет рассчитывать на мою помощь, хоть я и человек. 

\- Саймон?! – поразилась Клаудия.

\- Вы не понимаете, - решительно качнул головой мужчина. – Я не знаю, какие кошмары видит Стайлз, когда закрывает глаза, но если они заставляют умного, смелого, честного и благородного ребенка задумываться о чужой смерти, планировать ее заранее, забыв о морали и законе, о чести и вере в лучшее… Я предпочту взять эту ношу на свои плечи. Она не для ребенка, а моя спина достаточно крепкая, чтобы выдержать это решение и его последствия. К тому же, мы ведь не знаем, о чем был разговор между ними. Вдруг его доводы были настолько убедительны, что в городе просто станет одной семьей больше? 

\- Саймон, это не самая удачная мысль, - покачал головой Джон. – Потакая моему сыну в его… преступных мыслях, означает толкать его именно на ту дорожку, от которой я пытаюсь его уберечь.

\- Слушайте, люди, - извернувшись, Питер сел в кресле как положено, - а вы не подумали об одной вещи? 

Оглядев свой маленький клан, Хейл сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Давайте попробуем сделать то, ради чего Стайлз чуть наизнанку не вывернулся? Жить. Просто жить и наслаждать той жизнью, что подарили нам его решения и действия. Будет проблема – будем решать. Иначе зачем были все его старания?


	27. Chapter 27

Эпилог.

Протопав молодым жеребенком, попутно с грохотом что-то своротив, Кайл ворвался в гостиную и повис на плечах у сидящего в кресле Питера, не сделавшего даже попытки уклониться от ожидаемого действа. 

\- Дядя Питер! Как здорово, что ты приехал! Побегаешь со мной и Корой? Мы по тебе соскучились, - расплывшись в широкой улыбке, Кайл уже лег на широкую спину и завернулся узлом, заглядывая в лицо дяди. Но короткий взгляд на экран ноутбука, стоящего на столе и мерцающего яркой фотографией в полный размер заставил его посерьезнеть.

\- Оу. А это уже нехорошо. Очень-очень нехорошо. 

\- С чего ты взял? – теперь настала очередь Питера заглядывать в лицо вставшего позади племянника. – Вроде, все уже в прошлом? Или нет…?

\- Не знаю, - почесав макушку, Кайл присел на подлокотник кресла и внимательно вгляделся в кривую улыбку старшего брата и счастливое личико ослепительно-красивой блондинки самого стервозного вида. – Ты же знаешь Стайлза – он способен обмануть любого, не только оборотня, но даже самого себя. По нему невозможно узнать, лжет он, или говорит правду. Прислушиваться к запаху и сердцебиению смысла нет – он наловчился так их контролировать, что способен притвориться даже мертвым. 

\- Тогда с чего ты взял, что приезд Дерека с девушкой сулит проблемы? – у самого Хейла мелькала такая мыслишка, но последние годы Стилински так убедительно играл в равнодушие, что в него поверили все. Даже он. 

\- Просто… - Кайл замолчал и пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слова к тому, что иногда мелькало в мыслях. – Иногда… Ты же знаешь, что я провожу с ним очень много времени… Проклятье, Питер! Я не знаю, как это объяснить! Я просто знаю, что если Стайлз, Дерек и эта… блонда столкнутся лицом к лицу, будет бум. Большой и громкий бум. Готов прозакладывать на это свой хвост. 

\- О чем речь? – Саймон улыбнулся при виде шурина и сына, но улыбка быстро исчезла, когда он уловил напряженность в комнате. Взгляд на ноутбук прояснил ситуацию, но вызвал недоумение. – А при чем тут они? Или вы… подождите, вы что, все еще верите, что у Стайлза могут быть с этим проблемы? Да ладно? 

\- Саймон, ты кое о чем забыл, - захлопнув крышку, Питер встал на ноги. – Однажды восьмилетний ребенок ради матери нашел самую охраняемую тайну, а затем ради нее хладнокровно практически уничтожил целый клан охотников. Вы с Талией можете думать, что хотите, однако я бы на вашем месте не расслаблялся. 

*** 

\- А где Стайлз? – удивленно оглядев сидящих за праздничным столом, Дерек посмотрел на чету Стилински. Ради знакомства с девушкой Дерека, первой, кого он привел в дом за время после Кейт, в особняке Хейлов собрались все. Питер, Лора, Кора, Кайл, Клаудия и Джон Стилински, их близнецы, пятилетние Илея и Райден, а вот Стайлза не было. – Он что, не знает, что я приехал?

\- Знает, - дернул плечом Джон. – Но свидание, ради которого он собирался сегодня чуть ли не два часа, для него было куда важнее. По его собственным словам, «Дерек – это величина постоянная, а у меня такого шанса больше может и не быть. Я пну его мохнатую задницу завтра утром».

\- О, наш Бэтмен наконец-то решил расстаться с подзатянувшейся девственностью? – гнусно захихикала Кора. 

\- Кто такой этот Стайлз? – вежливо спросила гостья, которую Дерек представил как Элизабет, но в ее голосе проскользнули капризные нотки принцессы, не привыкшей к тому, что ее игнорируют.

\- Стайлз… - переглянувшись, Кора и Кайл дружно провыли: - Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи, я мозгошмыг, которого ты из своих мозгов уже не выковыряешь, я та самая туалетная бумага, которая кончилась в самый ответственный момент!

\- Последнего пассажа я еще не слышал, - чуть не подавился от смеха Питер. Видя, что улыбка Элизабет становится все более натянутой, он все же взял на себя труд разъяснить ей ситуацию. - Стайлз – это старший сын Клаудии и Джона, паяц, мошенник, редкостная заноза в заднице, самый умный и самый опасный человек в нашем городе. 

Не ожидая последней характеристики, Элизабет даже забыла про свой гнев. 

\- Он тоже оборотень?

\- Нет. Стайлз – человек. Ученик Советника стаи, очень умный, хитрый, жесткий и даже жестокий, но человек. И, милая Элизабет, если вы хотите жить здесь долго и счастливо, то в первую очередь вам необходимо понравиться именно ему, а не нам. Мы-то вас примем, раз вас выбрал Дерек, а вот если не примет Стайлз, то быть вам быстро и несчастливо… хорошо, если живой. А ведь он может решить, что вы удобнее для него мертвой, - Питер сквозь опущенные ресницы наблюдал за Дереком, который не спешил ни вступаться за свою спутницу, ни приструнить ее. 

\- Столько лет прошло, а мне все еще жутко слышать такую характеристику на собственного ребенка, - потер лоб Джон. 

\- Так приструните его, - надменно фыркнула Элизабет, сверкнув золотой радужкой. – Человек должен знать свое место в стае. Он может высказывать свое мнение, но ставить себя выше оборотня… у вас странные порядки. 

\- Вот вы этим и займетесь, - радостно оскалился Кайл, опередив всех. – А то мы его знаем, и потому боимся. Вдруг вам повезет?

\- Так, давайте оставим тему Стайлза, - хлопнула в ладоши Талия. – Элизабет, вы так и не рассказали нам, как же вы с Дереком познакомились? Дерек писал нам, что вы – дочь Альфы Верхнего Ист-Сайда. Может, расскажете нам о своей стае?

 

*** 

Поздно ночью, сидя втроем на кухне, Питер, Талия и Саймон обдумывали прошедший вечер и держали военный совет. 

\- Кейт Арджент, версия 2.0, - со вздохом нарушил тишину Питер.

\- Она не хочет быть второй, - согласно кивнула Талия, - если они поженятся, пройдет совсем немного времени, и она захочет стать первой. Дерек очень сильная бета, достойный муж для любой волчицы, но ей хочется силы и власти, поэтому она бросит мне вызов, как только сочтет его покорным. 

\- И что нам делать? Однажды мы уже не обратили внимание на его выбор, и едва за это не поплатились. Оставлять все опять на откуп судьбе – значит дразнить ее, - Саймон качнул по столу стакан с водой.

\- Подводя итог: она не понравилась никому из нас. Хоть в чем-то мы наконец-то согласны, - подытожил Питер. – Вот только, если мы попробуем сказать об этом Дереку, он упрется чисто из принципа и тупого упрямства. Тут надо действовать тоньше и осторожнее, так как от этого зависит благополучие всего клана. 

\- Давайте так, - задумчиво потер бровь Саймон, - сейчас мы все равно ничего не сможем сделать. Поэтому подождем утра. С ней должен познакомится еще и Стайлз. Вдруг он напугает ее так, что она сама сбежит? А если не сбежит, то уже вчетвером будем думать, как от нее избавится.

\- О, да. Стайлз – это туалетная бумага, закончившаяся в самый ответственный момент, - серьезно кивнул Питер, но не выдержал и прыснул, как его четырнадцатилетний племянник. – Вот и проверим эффект на этой блондинке.

***

Воскресное утро, полное сонной неги и умиротворения нарушило громкое тарахтенье. Поставивший локоть на стол и подпирающий голову рукой, Питер вынырнул из дремы и встрепенулся – своеобразный звук мотора голубого чудовища, который Стайлз звал «моя прелесть» и «моя детка», и которое узнавали все патрульные, обещал занимательное зрелище знакомства двух очень одиозных личностей. 

Сидящие за столом тоже встрепенулись, но каждый по своим причинам. Кого-то звук просто разбудил, кого-то вырвал из дум, как Питера, а кого-то просто отвлек от тихой беседы. Первым неладное уловил Дерек, который заметно повел носом в сторону открытых окон и нахмурился. Следующим был Питер, а затем запах шибанул по носу всех оборотней вместе с видом ввалившегося в столовую Стайлза.

Привалившись к косяку, он предоставил оборотням внимательно изучить себя. Черные брюки с классическим ремнем были немного мятыми, но все еще выгодно подчеркивали худые бедра и длинные ноги. Белая рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами тоже была вчерашней свежести, но выгодно подчеркивала красивый рисунок рук, широкие плечи и красочные засосы, украшающие длинную шею. Даже закрыв глаза, эта картина все равно стояла бы перед глазами: похоже, Стайлз и не подумал заехать домой, чтобы освежиться, и теперь все оборотни были осведомлены, что ночь была долгой, интересной и крайне насыщенной. 

\- Это и есть тот самый человек? – презрительно наморщила нос Элизабет, брезгливо помахивая перед лицом ладошкой, разгоняя запах секса. 

\- Стайлз… - тяжело обронил Дерек. – Ты мог проявить хоть немного уважения прежде, чем ехать знакомиться с моей девушкой в таком виде.

Стиснутые добела кулаки Хейла показывали всю степень его бешенства.

\- Да ладно тебе, Хмуроволк, - развязно ухмыльнулся Стилински, даже не думая отлипать от косяка. Воздух в столовой начинал потихоньку наливаться озоном и звенеть хрустальными струнами силы. – Как будто ты этой ночью не трахался со своей принцессой. Что я, крайний, отказывать себе в удовольствиях жизни?

\- Человек. Как ты смеешь говорить обо мне таким тоном? – выпустила когти волчица. Но при этом она не заметила, как Кора и Кайл незаметно выскользнули из-за стола и пробрались поближе к лестнице наверх, а старшие члены клана Хейлов хранили напряженное молчание, позволяя им троим выяснять отношения. 

\- В первую очередь это – неуважение к моему дому. Ко мне. И к моей гостье, - теперь уже глаза Дерека налились электрической голубизной. 

\- Знаешь, Хмуроволк, - пропустив слова Дерека мимо ушей, Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу, - я столько лет страдал по тебе, сох, как какая-нибудь ромашка, а стоило просто потрахаться, чтобы мозги на место встали. Какого черта ты вообще мог мне дать? А? Денег? Да что я, шлюха, чтобы кого-то любить из-за денег? Сам их не заработаю? Власти? На кой хрен мне этот геморрой? Детей? Волчара, я хочу детей, не одного, не двоих, я хочу большую семью. Ты мужик, я – мужик, а мужики пока рожать не научились. Так что, ехал я, и думал: «А какого черта?» Я пока еще не могу содержать жену и ребенка, мне еще выучится надо, поэтому, почему и ради чего я должен прозябать в нашем захолустье? Поеду в Гарвард. Или в Стэнфорд. Черт возьми, я достаточно умен, чтобы поступить куда угодно! А там ведь куча девчонок! Рыженьких, страстных, как огонь. Блондинок, которых надо долго будить, но потом это вулкан. Или брюнеток, как женщины-вамп. А может, и шатенок, - увлекшийся мечтами Стайлз упорно не замечал, как Дерек с каждой фразой все сильнее терял человеческий облик. 

\- А еще, знаешь, что я понял? – на оборотня в упор смотрели едва не светящиеся от силы глаза чайного цвета. – Что я могу не ограничиваться только девчонками. Если уж я так долго хотел тебя, то кто мешает мне попробовать и парня?

Последнего Дерек уже не выдержал – с утробным рыком откинув в сторону стул и пытающуюся удержать его руку Элизабет, он метнулся к Стайлзу и схватил его за горло. Но эмоции, так долго стискиваемые в безжалостном кулаке, уже вырвались на волю и бушевали в светлой столовой ураганом, заставляя захлебываться в них всех. Злоба, отчаяние, жажда, вожделение, страх, любовь, горечь, возбуждение, свобода – это все свивалось в выжигающие легкие жгуты, сплавлялось в огненный ком, взбалтывалось в сумасшедший коктейль. Притиснутый к стене жестким телом, хрипя сквозь сдавливающую горло руку, парень и не думал замолкать, продолжая свистящим шепотом.

\- Что мешает мне попробовать переспать с кем-то? Вроде меня? Таким, стройным, изящным? А может, прежде, чем я женюсь, и у меня будет семья и дети, которых я буду любить, обожать и боготворить, выбрать умелого, и подставиться самому? 

Этого зверь Дерека уже не выдержал. Стоило только представить, что этот пахнущий палой листвой, молоком и карамелью мальчишка будет стонать под кем-то другим, подставляясь под чужие руки и укусы, как волк окончательно сошел с ума. Только низкий рык и длинная стружка напоминали, что еще секунду назад тут стояли двое.

Прошло добрых пять минут прежде, чем оставшиеся в доме смогли успокоится и вздохнуть свободнее. Первой, как ни удивительно, пришла в себя Элизабет. С громким скрипом отодвинув свой стул, она с видом королевы поднялась на ноги. 

\- Я такого отношения к себе не потерплю! Побежать по движению пальца какого-то мальчишки… ваш сын не волк! Он какая-то шавка. Неудивительно, что вас едва не сожгли, - презрительно приподняла она верхнюю губу.

\- На вашем месте, милая Элизабет, я был бы куда как осторожнее, прежде, чем что-то говорить или предпринимать, - мило оскаливаясь, предупредил ее Питер. – Вам ведь недаром вчера сказали, что Стайлз самый опасный человек в городе. Этот мальчик ребенком избавился от одной охотницы, а в двенадцать – уничтожил клан Арджентов окончательно. При этом не замарав рук и оставив оборотней в стороне, использовав только человеческие законы. Все ради Дерека. Рыпнетесь в его сторону, и я не уверен, что ваш клан останется в целости и сохранности – он ведь может решить, что вы представляете для него угрозу. 

\- Если ты так им восхищаешься, волк, что же ты отдал его своему племяннику? – волчица бесновалась и хотела укусить побольнее. – Или тебе все равно, что он сейчас стонет, как та самая шлюха под ним?

От болезненного укола Питер сорвался на рык, но смог взять себя в руки, и подхватил Элизабет под локоть, тихонько подталкивая к двери.

\- Я молчу, милая Элизабет. Молчу, не потому, что Стайлз мне не нравится или безразличен. Совсем наоборот. Просто я его знаю и понимаю намного лучше моего племянника. Стайлз так долго бредил им, так долго хотел, что кого-то еще сейчас просто не увидит. Он ослеплен своим желанием, своей мечтой. Но долго это не продлится. Он умен. Слишком умен для Дерека, который прирожденная бета, но никогда – Альфа. Слишком упрямый, слишком прямолинейный, им необходимо управлять, вести за собой, указывать дорогу. Собственно, я ничего против вас не имею, но только если вы заберете моего племянника подальше от этого города. А Стайлз… Пройдет совсем немного времени, и он поймет, что Дерек ему совсем не пара. Сначала он ничего не поймет, но почувствует, что что-то не так. А потом сообразит. Какое-то время он еще будет упрямо цепляться за свою мечту, но долго он не выдержит. Он начнет смотреть по сторонам в поисках того, кто будет идти рядом, поддерживая, понимая и чувствуя его. И это буду я. 

\- Ты поняла меня, сестра? – со стылой угрозой в глазах обернулся Питер к сестре. – Когда Стайлз начнет видеть мир вокруг себя, а не только Дерека, то я уничтожу любого, кто встанет между нами. 

Вновь вернув свое внимание опешившей волчице, он мило заулыбался.

\- Мне пока здесь нечего делать, поэтому буду счастлив сопроводить вас в Нью-Йорк. И даже подменить Дерека на какое-то время – надо же занять чем-то грядущее ожидание…


End file.
